Les yeux verts
by Oxum
Summary: Je suis stupide. Mon geste était complètement suicidaire. Se jeter sur Gaïa, la mère nature. Je le savais pourtant ; étant le fils de l'un des Trois Grands, je savais que je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils m'attendent. Pas alors qu'elle m'attend. Je ne suis qu'un idiot de Cervelles d'Algues. / Ma suite du tome 5 /
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan, l'auteur de la série Percy Jackson.**

**C'est ma première fiction alors j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Elle commence juste après la mort de Luke et du retour à la colonie.**

**Désolée d'avance si par malheur, il reste une ou deux fautes d'orthographe.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum**

* * *

Liste des chapitres :

Chap 1 : Ce n'est qu'un début

Chap 2 : Me regarder brûler

Chap 3 : Apparences trompeuses

Chap 4 : Sans toi

Chap 5 : De nouvelles têtes

Chap 6 : Prophétie

Chap 7 : Disparition(s)

Chap 8 : Sans explications

Chap 9 : Aurum

Chap 10 : Illusion

Chap 11 : Révélations

Chap 12 : Tout se mélange

Chap 13 : Juste une virée

Chap 14 : Tangage

Chap 15 : Chacun son combat

Chap 16 : A la chaîne

Chap 17 : Je te suivrais

Chap 18 : Aux origines

Chap 19 : Jusqu'en Enfers

Chap 20 : Vivre à en Crever

Chap 21 : Retour à la vie de sang-mêlés

* * *

Prologue :

Je suis stupide. Mon geste était complètement suicidaire. Se jeter sur Gaïa, la mère nature, la mère des Titans. Je le savais pourtant ; étant le fils de l'un des Trois Grands, je savais que je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils m'attendent. Pas alors qu'_elle_ m'attend. Je lui avais promis de revenir.

Je ne suis qu'un idiot de Cervelles d'Algues.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Ce n'est qu'un début.

_POV Annabeth _

Percy avait donné le poignard à Luke, sauvant ainsi l'Olympe. Nous avions gagné la guerre. Cronos était retourné au Tartare. Et à part une blessure à l'épaule et quelques égratignures, j'étais indemne.

La journée avait été épuisante, dans tout les sens du terme. Je m'étais même endormie dans la camionnette qui nous ramenait à la colonie. Il a fallu soigner tout les blessés; c'est à dire presque tout les demi-dieux. Je dis bien _presque_. Car mon meilleur ami, Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséïdon, n'avait rien. Pas une seule égratignure. Vous vous dîtes sûrement: « Mais comment es-ce possible sachant qu'il a combattu des centaines de monstres et même un Titan ? » Tout simplement parce qu'il porte la malédiction d'Achille. Enfin, je suis contente qu'il soit en vie. C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment eut peur de le perdre. Je n'aurais pas supporter de le voir mourir, de savoir qu'il ne serait plus jamais là. De ne plus pouvoir sentir son envoûtante odeur marine, de ne plus voir ses cheveux bruns magnifiques, de ne plus pouvoir admirer son corps parfait, et ses yeux aussi profond que l'océan... Par les dieux, il est tellement…

Je me claquai mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur _lui_ !

Je me retournai dans mon lit, enfonçant ma tête dans le coussin. Je mis à écouter pendant quelques minutes. Le silence régnait dans la cabine d'Athéna, ce qui voulait normalement dire que tout le monde était dans les bras de Morphée. Je me relevai lentement, et me dirigeai vers mon sac. Je sortis mon téléphone portable et regardai l'heure.

Minuit dix.

Je soupirai. Je n'arriverais donc jamais à m'endormir ?

Je me rallongeai sur mon lit, et passai la couverture par-dessus ma tête. Je fermai les yeux.

Et c'est plus rapidement que je ne le pensais que je tomba dans le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par un grand _boum_. Je me redressai d'un coup, regardant partout autour de moi. Mon regard s'arrêta sur quelqu'un étalé au sol.

- Malcolm ?

L'intéressé leva la tête.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

- J'ai fait une chute depuis mon lit. Et j'ai eu très mal.

- Oh.

Nos regards se croisèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il fit semblant de me foudroyer du regard, avant d'attraper son coussin et de me le lancer dans la figure. Je l'esquivai en me baissant rapidement. Il se mit debout, s'avançant vers mon lit, et il se jeta sur moi. Pas pour me tuer, non, mais pour tout simplement me rouer de coups avec son coussin.

Une fois la bataille terminée, je décidai de m'habiller. J'enfilais mon éternel t-shirt orange de la colonie, un short noir, des baskets et mes boucles d'oreille avec des chouettes. Petit à petit, le bungalow se vida, me laissant seule avec Malcolm. Je vérifiai que je n'avais oublié personne, puis je me dirigeai vers la sortie de mon bungalow. J'avais à peine fait trois pas, que je tomba sur la personne que je redoutais ( ou que j'espérais ) de voir. Mon cœur rata un battement.

Percy passa devant moi, prenant la direction du réfectoire. Il me vit, et un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

- Bien dormi Puits de Sagesse ?

Je rougis.

- Euh... oui... à peut près...

- Ok. Bon, je dois aller petit-déjeuner, à tout à l'heure !

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. D'habitude j'étais plus maître de mes sentiments, mais c'était le matin, et je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et...

- Tu as de la fièvre Annabeth ? rigola Malcolm.

Je lui fis un regard meurtrier, et lui mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- N'importe quoi, espèce de gros idiot.

Malcolm eut un petit sourire.

- Ose dire que tu ne craques pas complètement pour le fils du dieu de la mer.

- Je ne craque pas pour lui.

- Même pas un petit peu ?

- Non.

- Un tout petit peu ?

- Tais toi.

- Un tout petit petit peu ?

- Tu m'énerves !

- Un...

Je ne lui ais pas laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je me suis mise à l'ignorer et j'ai couru jusqu'au pavillon réfectoire sans me retourner.

La table des Athéna était déjà presque remplie. Je m'assis entre Malcolm et une de mes sœurs, puis je me mis à écouter Chiron qui faisait son annonce du matin. Sans le vouloir, mon regard dévia vers la table de Poséïdon. Percy était avec Grover, et ils étaient absorbés par leur conversation. Je continuai de les fixer quelques instants, puis je commençai à manger, laissant mes pensées divaguer.

Je passai ma matinée dans mon bungalow, à étudier l'ordinateur que Dédale m'avait donné avant sa mort. Puis vers midi, j'éteignis enfin mon pc portable pour aller déjeuner. Je ne vais pas vous raconter en détails, mais je peux vous dire que je n'avais pas trop aimé ce qu'il y avait à manger ce midi là.

L'après-midi, je décidai d'aller m'entraîner à l'arène, sachant pertinemment que Percy y serais. J'avais donc mis mon amure, et je tenais mon poignard fétiche, que m'avait offert Luke, fermement dans la main droite. Quand je posai mon pied sur la piste de l'arène, je vis que Percy ne s'entraînait pas, mais qu'il s'occupait de Kitty O'Leary. Il lançait un os pour chien géant, que la chienne des Enfers s'empressait d'aller rattraper. Je toussotai. Percy se retourna.

- On se fait un combat ? proposais-je.

- Si tu veux Puits de Sagesse, mais je vais te faire mordre la poussière.

- Fait pas le malin, Cervelle d'Algues.

Avant je n'ai pu réagir, il sortit son stylo et déploya son épée: Turbulence. Il s'élança vers moi, et tenta une botte à mon visage. J'eus tout juste le temps d'esquiver, et j'assenai mon poignard. Il me para avec une facilitée déconcertante. Depuis un ans déjà, il était devenu presque imbattable aux combats d'épée. C'est donc sans surprise qu'au bout de quelques secondes, mon poignard me fut arracher de ma main pour aller retomber violemment au sol. Percy abaissa son épée.

- J'ai gagné, dit-il tout simplement.

- C'est parce que je t'ai laisser faire.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui, si j'avais vraiment combattu, j'aurais facilement gagné.

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder fixement avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu.

- Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Il ne me répondit toujours pas, mais sans que je sache pourquoi, il se mit à claquer des doigts.

Ce n'est que trop tard que j'ai compris ce qu'il faisait.

D'un coup, un mini jet d'eau sortit de nul part m'atteignit en pleine figure. Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je relevai la tête et lançai un regard furieux au fils de Poséïdon.

- Percy !

Il éclata de rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête !

- Tu vas payer !

Je me mis à courir vers mon sac que j'avais laissé au abord de l'arène, et j'en sortis une bouteille d'eau. Je l'ouvris rapidement, et je lançai l'eau en direction de Percy.

Surpris, il tomba à la renverse. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se relever. Sortant mon poignard, je lui mis sur la gorge, l'obligeant à s'allonger au sol. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien.

- Alors, tu peux me dire qui a gagné maintenant ?

Percy fit une petite grimace.

- C'est toi, mais s'il te plaît Annabeth, es-ce que tu peux te relever ? demanda t-il, rougissant légèrement.

- Pourq...

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué dans quelle position j'étais. J'étais carrément au-dessus de lui, à moitié allongée sur son torse. Et mon visage n'était cas quelques centimètres du sien. Je me relevai précipitamment, rouge pivoine.

- Excuse-moi, je... je n'avais pas vu comment... bafouillais-je

Percy se releva à son tour.

- C'est pas grave. ( il me regarda ) Et puis à cause de moi, tu as les cheveux trempés.

Je touchai instinctivement mes cheveux. Ils étaient effectivement mouillés.

- Je devrais aller prendre une douche, murmurais-je. Tu me raccompagnes à mon bungalow ?

Percy acquiesça. Nous sortîmes donc tout les deux de l'arène. Nous traversâmes la colonie, et on arriva enfin au grand U à l'envers que formaient tous les bungalows. Je m'arrêtai devant le bungalow d'Athéna. Alors que je commençais à ouvrir la porte, je me retournai.

- Percy ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir si... si ça te disait qu'on se voit ce soir, après le dîner ?

- Bien sûr. On se retrouve où ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Puis comme une vision, le lieu m'apparut.

- Le réfectoire.

- Le réfectoire ?

- Oui. Vers vingt et une heure, ça te va ?

- D'accord. Rendez vous au réfectoire ! me lança t-il avant de courir vers son bungalow.

J'attendis le soir impatiemment, mes pensées ne tournant qu'autour de ce rendez-vous. Bien sûr, Percy croyait que ce n'était juste qu'un rendez-vous entre amis, rien de plus. Sauf que finalement, j'avais pris ma décision. J'avais hésité pendant un moment à lui dire que je ressentais plus que de la simple amitié envers lui, mais il y avait eut la guerre. Et aussi pendant une courte période ma jalousie envers Rachel. Maintenant ça ne me dérangeait plus qu'il soit ami avec elle, puisqu'elle était l'Oracle et qu'elle ne peut pas avoir de petit ami. Et il y avait surtout eut la prophétie.

Je me souvenais que de quelques phrases quand je l'avais lu plus jeune, mais elle m'avait quand même fait faire des cauchemars. Alors quand Percy l'avait lu devant moi et les conseillers en chefs des bungalows il y à peine quelques jours, je n'avais pu retenir le tremblement de mes mains. A ce moment je croyais que j'allais perdre Percy, qu'il allait se faire faucher l'âme pour pouvoir sauver l'Olympe.

Heureusement, je me suis trompée.

J'avais dix minutes d'avance quand je me mis à monter la petite pente qui menait au réfectoire. Je m'installai sur la table de Poséïdon ( je m'excuse pour lui ) et je me mis à attendre tout en admirant la colonie.

Après quelques minutes, je jetai un œil à ma montre.

Vingt et une heure quinze.

Sacré Cervelle d'Algues, tu ne seras donc jamais ponctuel ?

Je continuai d'attendre, mon regard se dirigeant vers le bungalow de Poséïdon, un peu plus en contrebas. Soudain, je m'immobilisai.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler, je me faisais juste des idées.

Malgré ça, je continuai de fixer le bungalow, mais cette fois un peu plus l'inquiète.

Et c'est à ce moment là que ma vie s'écroula.

Le bungalow de Poséïdon, le bungalow de _Percy_ venait d'exploser.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant une chanson de Usher. x3**

**A oui, bonne vacances à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews. ^^**

**J'espère que vous trouverez ce deuxième chapitre aussi bien que le premier.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Me regarder brûler

_POV Annabeth_

Non.

Non.

Non.

Je me mis à courir, dévalant la pente à toute vitesse, vers le bungalow de Percy. Celui-ci était en flammes, et Percy était encore à l'intérieur. Il fallait que j'aille le chercher. Il fallait que je le sauve.

Alors que j'étais à moins de cinq mètres du bungalow, quelqu'un m'arrêta, m'attrapant par le bras. J'essayai de me détacher de son étreinte, en vain.

- N'y va pas Annabeth ! C'est trop dangereux !

Je reconnus Malcolm à la voix. Je me retournai vers lui.

- Percy est à l'intérieur ! criais-je, cédant complètement à la panique.

Je me mis à gigoter dans tous les sens, et je réussis enfin à me dégager. Je recommençai ma course vers le bâtiment en feu. Plus je m'approchai, plus la chaleur augmentait, et j'étais déjà en sueurs. J'y étais presque. J'avais juste à tendre le bras pour toucher les flammes. Je poussai la poignée de la porte, une des seules parties qui ne brûlait pas encore. A son contact, je sentis un courant de chaleur embraser toute ma main. Je ne renonçai pas pour autant, et j'ouvris la porte. Je n'eus que quelques secondes pour regarder à l'intérieur, car je fus tirée en arrière, et mon crâne rencontra le sol.

Remise du choc, j'essayai de me relever, mais Malcolm me plaqua au sol, m'immobilisant.

Soudain, il eut un grand _crack _retentissant.

Je regardai automatiquement vers le bungalow. Le plafond venait de céder, et le bâtiment s'effondrait sur lui même.

- PERCY !

Ma vue se brouilla, les larmes inondant mon visage.

Et se fut le trou noir.

* * *

De la lumière au-dessus de moi. Un oreiller derrière ma tête. Un bandage autour de ma main. Une odeur d'ambroisie et de nectar.

J'étais à l'infirmerie.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, les premiers rayons du soleil m'aveuglant légèrement. Je regardai vers la fenêtre; il devait être tôt, dans les alentours de cinq heures du matin. Je me redressai lentement, m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Je tentai de me relever, et je m'apprêtais à sortir du lit quand une voix se fit entendre derrière moi.

- Je suis désolée pour ton ami le tocard.

Je levai les yeux sur une grande brune assez baraqué. Clarisse, fille d'Arès.

Elle se pencha vers moi.

- Je suis venue te voir, car j'ai pensé que tu voulais sûrement que quelqu'un te dise qu'on avait presque fini d'éteindre l'incendie.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je me mis debout, les jambes tremblantes. Je fis quelques pas pour atteindre la sortie, et j'avais à peine posé le pied sur la terrasse, que Clarisse me rappela.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Je restai interdite, surprise par l'initiative de la fille du dieu de la guerre.

- Si... si tu veux, murmurais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, et elle m'adressa un sourire encourageant.

- T'inquiète, c'est le fils de la poiscaille, il est tenace.

J'essayai de lui rendre son sourire, mais j'eus plus l'impression que j'avais fait une grimace.

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, je me mis à marcher vers les bungalows des Trois Grands, accompagnée de Clarisse. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent en me voyant, mais je n'y fis pas beaucoup attention, regardant droit devant moi. Je me rapprochai du lieu de l'accident, et je remarquai que les bungalows voisins de celui de Percy avaient quelques traces noires sur les murs.

Mais à ce moment là, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

En face de moi, un grand amas de cendres et d'autres débris, qui était jadis le bungalow du dieu de la mer.

Je me mis à trembler violemment, des frissons parcourant tout mon corps. Mes yeux devenaient humides, et ils menaçaient de déborder. Je baissai la tête. Non. Je ne dois pas céder à la panique, pas devant tout le monde. Je ne dois pas pleurer, j-je ne dois pas...

Clarisse me prit par la taille, et elle mit ma tête sur son épaule, la tournant vers elle. En me mettant ainsi, elle dissimulait mon visage aux autres. Et elle m'éloigna des bungalows.

On marcha pendant quelques minutes, puis elle desserra son étreinte autour de moi.

Je levai doucement la tête, et je remarquai qu'on était en plein milieu de la forêt, près de la rivière.

Clarisse s'assit au bord de l'eau, les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre. Je m'effondrai à côté d'elle. Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

On resta je ne sais combien de temps au bord de la rivière, et je finis par me calmer. Clarisse et moi gardions le silence, mais j'aurais voulu la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je commençai enfin à me calmer, mes tremblements et mes larmes s'arrêtèrent. Puis à un moment, elle se leva.

- Je vais aller aider les autres à fouiller dans les décombres, dit-elle.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Elle commença à s'éloigner.

- Clarisse ?

La fille d'Arès se retourna vers moi.

- Merci.

Clarisse me gratifia d'un rapide sourire, puis elle s'engouffra dans la forêt.

Je suis restée plusieurs heures assise dans l'herbe, regardant l'eau s'écouler lentement. Et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me relevai et je fis demi-tour. Heureusement, on ne s'était pas trop éloigné du reste de la colonie, donc je retrouvai rapidement le chemin. Je continuai de marcher jusqu'à mon bungalow, et je me laissai tombée sur mon lit. Alors que je commençais enfin à me détendre pour de bon, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et se dirigea de suite vers moi. Je reconnus Drew, conseillère en chef du bungalow d'Aphrodite depuis la mort de Silena.

- Chiron veut te voir tout de suite ! cria t-elle, m'explosant un peu les tympans.

- J'arrive, murmurais-je.

Arrivée à la grande maison, j'entrai directement à l'intérieur.

Comme à son habitude, Chiron était dans son fauteuil roulant, sous son allure humaine. Il fixait la cheminée, le regard vide. A sa gauche, il y avait la plupart des conseillers en chef des autres bungalow, dont Clarisse et Drew. Je m'avançai, me mettant devant Chiron. Il leva la tête vers moi.

- Je vois que Drew a fait vite.

Il me regarda attentivement, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Je devais vraiment faire pitié à voir. Le centaure se racla la gorge, et il commença à parler.

- Comme certains te l'on sûrement dit, nous avons fouillés dans les décombres du bungalow de Poséïdon.

Je me mordis la lèvre, la peur me tiraillant le ventre. Et si Percy était mort ? Si ils avaient retrouvés son cadavre ?

Je m'arrêterais de vivre pour toujours.

- Et bien...

Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos. Pitié, non.

- Nous n'avons rien trouvés.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Quoi ?

- Il y avait quelques effets personnel qui étaient en cendres, mais aucune trace de Percy. Comme si... comme si il n'avait pas été dans son bungalow au moment du drame.

- Donc, il... Il n'est pas mort ? questionnais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- On se sait pas s'il est vivant, mais il y a déjà plus de chance. Le problème maintenant, c'est de savoir où il est.

- Il aurait disparu ? demanda un demi-dieu que je ne connaissait pas, sûrement un nouveau fils de dieux mineurs.

- Peut être. Enfin, ne faisons pas de conclusions hâtives, pour l'instant nous allons rester dans l'attente. Je suppose que les dieux sont déjà au courant, mais si se n'ai pas le cas, c'est la première chose que nous devons faire.

Je n'écoutai pas attentivement le reste de la conversation, trop bouleversée par la tournure des évènements.

_Percy, où est tu ?_

* * *

Gaïa était assise sur son trône, buvant dans un calice d'argent. Après quelques gorgées, elle releva la tête, regardant dans les yeux son serviteur.

- Alors ? lança t-elle d'une voix forte. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Son serviteur s'inclina devant elle.

- Le demi-dieu a été capturé, comme convenu.

Gaïa afficha un sourire sordide.

- Très bien. J'irais voir comment il se porte dès demain matin. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'esclave s'éloigna rapidement, sortant de l'immense salle.

« _Tu seras la clef de ma réussite, Persée Jackson. »_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2 !**

**Je suis désolée si il est plus court que le premier, j'essayerais de me rattraper sur le chapitre 3.**

**Cette fois, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant une chanson de Rihanna. **

**A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre ! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction !**

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews. ( je vais dire ça à chaque début de chapitre ? x) )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :  Apparences trompeuses

_POV Percy_

Je ne voyais rien, et j'avais les mains liées dans le dos. J'étais assis sur un sol en pierre. A un moment, il eut un grincement, comme si quelqu'un ouvrait une porte. Puis deux énormes ( enfin je suppose, puisque je ne voyais rien ) mains me soulevèrent, et me mirent debout.

On marcha pendant plusieurs mètres, et on s'arrêta.

Nouveau grincement.

Je fus poussé en avant et un éclair de lumière m'aveugla. J'écarquillai les yeux.

* * *

J'étais dans l'une des plus grandes salles que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était presque aussi grande que la salle où reposaient les sièges des dieux à l'Olympe. Le sol était en marbre blanc. Les murs noirs avaient des centaines de fresques, de mosaïques et de coulures dorées. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose dans la pièce, à part quelques sièges. Et surtout, un trône en bronze.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années y était assise, buvant dans un calice d'argent. Elle avait la peau bronzée, des cheveux longs et des yeux aussi marron que la terre. Elle s'arrêta de boire, et elle me regarda.

- Bienvenue à toi, Persée Jackson.

Elle se leva de son trône, et s'approcha de moi.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

J'ai cru pendant quelques secondes qu'elle s'adressait à moi, mais je remarquai alors les deux Lestrygons qui m'encadraient de chaque côtés. Ils s'inclinèrent, firent demi-tour et ils sortirent de la salle. La femme s'intéressa de nouveau à moi.

- Sais-tu qui je suis, Persée ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Je suis Gaïa, la mère Terre, la mère nature et la mère des Titans.

Je me figeai.

- Vous... vous êtes la mère de Cronos ?

Elle se mit à tourner autour de moi, m'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu dois bien le connaître, puisque tu t'es battu avec lui, je me trompe ?

- Vous avez raison, mais c'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit retourné au Tartare juste après.

Gaïa se remit en face de moi, le visage glacial.

- Ne joue pas avec moi à ce jeux là, Persée Jackson, car sinon tu iras rejoindre mon fils.

Je ravalai ma salive. Je ne la connaissais que depuis plusieurs minutes, mais je savais qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

- Enfin...

Sa main s'approcha de mon visage, et son doigt glissa de ma tempe jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Je m'immobilisai complètement.

- … j'ai énormément besoin de toi pour que mon plan fonctionne.

Elle approcha son visage un peu plus du mien. A présent, nos nez se frôlaient presque.

- Mais pour qu'il fonctionne à la perfection, tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi.

Cette fois, je fis trois pas en arrière.

- Je ne ferais jamais rien pour vous, Gaïa. Jamais. De toute façon, je ne compte pas rester ici.

A ce moment là, mon pied frappa violemment le sol. Et aussitôt, une vague immense sortit de terre et s'abattit sur Gaïa. Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder, et je sortis en trombe de la salle.

Je me retrouvai devant les deux Lestrygons de tous à l'heure. Le plus grand m'attaqua, essayant de me découper avec sa hache. Mais au dernier moment, je me retournai, et la lame du monstre trancha mes liens.

- Désolé je dois y aller, criais-je, j'ai un rendez-vous très important !

Et je m'élançai dans le couloir, les deux Lestrygons à mes trousses.

* * *

J'ai du prendre des dizaines de tournant et faire demi-tour plusieurs fois pour enfin réussir à les semer. Je m'accoudai quelques secondes sur le mur, complètement essoufflé. Puis je me remis à courir.

Cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe. Tous les couloirs se ressemblait, et j'avais l'impression que je ne retrouverai jamais la sortie. A un moment, alors que je passai devant une porte quelconque, j'entendis une voix.

- Percy !

Je m'arrêtai net. Non, impossible. Cette voix, c'était...

Annabeth ?

J'ouvris la lourde porte, et je rentrai dans une pièce qui servait de jardin intérieur, un peu comme l'aurais fait une serre. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un palmier gigantesque. Et ligotée à ce palmier, ma meilleure amie.

Quand elle me vit, elle essaya de me dire quelque chose, mais elle était bâillonnée, et je n'ai rien compris.

Je m'approchai d'elle, et je déployai mon épée, Turbulence. Je commençai à trancher ses liens.

Cela dura moins d'une minute. Une fois terminé, je détachai le foulard qui lui couvrait la bouche.

Annabeth se releva difficilement, s'appuyant sur le tronc de l'arbre. Elle releva la tête vers moi.

- Merci beaucoup, Jackson.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Depuis quand elle m'appelai par mon nom de famille ?

Elle dû remarquer mon étonnement, car elle se mit à rire. Mais pas de sa façon habituelle. Son rire faisait presque peur.

Je venais de comprendre. Ce n'était pas Annabeth. Je reculai, pointant mon épée sur elle.

- Qui es-tu ? clamais-je. Et où est Annabeth ?

La fausse Annabeth s'arrêta de rire, et elle passa la main devant son visage. Tout son corps devint flou, et elle se transforma en une jeune femme. Je la reconnu tout de suite. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle me tenais dans ses bras alors que je n'étais qu'un simple cochon d'Inde.

- Circé !

La magicienne me sourit.

- Tu es cerné, fils de Poséïdon.

A ce moment, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je fis volte-face.

Devant la porte se tenait les deux Lestrygons, Gaïa, et un homme habillé d'un grand voile noir. Je le regardai attentivement, et je remarquai qu'il gardait la tête baissée pour ne pas qu'on voit son visage.

Je me mis à chercher dans ma mémoire une personne qu'il lui ressemblerait dans la mythologie grecque, mais je ne trouvai personne.

Je mis la lame de mon épée devant moi, près à me défendre.

Gaïa fut la première à briser le silence.

- C'était une bonne tentative, mais personne n'ai jamais réussi à s'échapper de mon palais.

Elle s'avança, suivie de près par les trois autres.

- Tu aurais pu avoir le choix, mais tu as laissé partir tes seules chances. A partir de maintenant, tu es en mon pouvoir, Persée Jackson.

- Plutôt mourir que de te servir d'esclave.

A peine avais-je finis de dire ces mots, que les deux géants de glace se jetèrent sur moi. Je tuai le premier en enfonçant ma lame dans son ventre. Le deuxième était nettement plus intelligent que son frère, et je mis un peu plus de temps à le tuer. Après plus d'une minute, il explosa en plusieurs morceaux de glace. Une fois les deux monstres retournés au Tartare, je me retournai pour m'en prendre à Circé. Je la cherchai pendant quelques secondes du regard, mais elle avait disparu. Je revins à Gaïa et à l'homme voilé. Ils m'avaient toujours pas bougés. Je commençai à avancer vers eux, mon épée prête à éviscérer en cas de besoin. Alors que je mis attendais le moins, Gaïa se tourna vers l'homme.

- Vas-y, dit-elle simplement.

L'homme releva la tête. Nos regards se croisèrent.

Ma vue se brouilla. Mes paupières commencèrent à se baisser toutes seules. D'un coup, je m'effrondrai.

- Morph...

Et je plongeai dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Finish !**

**Cette fois, je n'ai pas écouté de musique pour écrire ce chapitre. En plus, j'ai eu des coupures de courants... Enfin bref.**

**Ces trois chapitres ont été postés assez vite, mais ne vous y habituez pas ! C'est seulement parce que c'est les vacances et que j'ai plus de temps libre.**

**Bref. **

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! 8D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les trois précédents !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :  Sans toi

_POV Annabeth_

_« Déjà six mois que tu as disparu »_

J'ouvris les yeux, et je m'assis sur mon lit. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre ; déjà sept heures. Je me mis debout, et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain du bungalow. Personne n'était encore réveillé. J'entrai sous la douche, et je me savonnai énergiquement, puis je laissai pendant quelques minutes l'eau couler sur mes épaules. D'habitude prendre une douche me détendait, mais depuis la disparition de Percy, plus rien ne me détendait.

Je m'enroulai dans une serviette, et je me séchai les cheveux. J'enfilai mon jeans noir, et mon t-shirt orange de la colonie. Je retournai dans la pièce principale. Plusieurs personnes étaient debout. Je réveillai ceux qui dormaient encore. Je regardai une nouvelle fois ma montre. J'étais restée plus de trente minutes sous la douche. Je poussai un soupir. Comme chaque jours, j'attendis que tous mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs sortent du bungalow pour aller petit-déjeuner. Alors que j'allais moi même les suivre, je tombai nez à nez avec Malcolm, qui attendait près de la porte.

- Ça va ? Demanda t-il, en m'adressant un petit sourire.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Depuis quelques temps, plus rien n'allait bien.

- Oui, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Malcolm m'observa attentivement. Il savait bien que je mentais. Je lui rendu son sourire, et je sortis du bungalow pour me rendre au réfectoire.

En ce moment, toutes mes journées se ressemblaient.

Je déjeunai en compagnie des autres Athéna. Je passai ma matinée sur l'ordinateur de Dédale, et j'allai m'entraîner à l'arène l'après-midi. Parfois je décidai d'aider Chiron. Mais surtout, j'attendais.

J'attendais un signe, des nouvelles de Percy. J'attendais que enfin quelqu'un me dise qu'il était revenu, qu'il était vivant, qu'il était sain et sauf. Même les dieux ne savaient pas où il pouvait être. Personne ne savait. Sauf peut être, une seule personne.

Après le dîner, je décidai de rendre une petite visite au nouvel Oracle de Delphes.

Je me mis à grimper une petite colline à la lisière de la colonie. Une fois en haut, je me retournai quelques secondes pour admirer le paysage. Puis je fis plusieurs pas en avant, et devant moi se dressa l'entrée d'une grotte, avec pour porte un simple drap violet. Je le soulevai, et j'entrai.

- Rachel ? appelais-je.

L'intérieur de la grotte était très bien aménagé. Il y avait à gauche et à droite, collé au mur, plusieurs toiles peintes par Rachel elle-même, avec une table basse et un sofa. Il y avait aussi au fond de la grotte, un chevalet en bois et une mini bibliothèque. Au centre de la pièce, un tapis avait été posé au sol, et un tabouret à trois pieds avec quelques coussins étaient dessus.

Alors que j'observais les différentes toiles, quelqu'un entra dans la grotte.

- Annabeth ?

Je sursautai, et je me retournai rapidement. Ce n'était que Rachel.

- J'étais juste partie faire un petit tour, expliqua t-elle. Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non non, c'est bon.

Elle entra complètement dans la grotte, et elle posa le panier qu'elle tenait sur la table basse. Je remarquai qu'il y avait des feuilles à l'intérieur. Tout en les triant minutieusement, elle commença à parler.

- Je suppose que tu es venue pour me demander quelque chose ?

Je m'avançai vers elle.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais eu des visions sur Percy.

Comme répondant à un signal, Rachel arrêta ce qu'elle faisait. Elle leva la tête vers moi.

- Je suis désolée Annabeth, mais depuis sa disparition, je n'ai aucune vision sur Percy, même en rêve.

Je me mordis discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Si même elle ne savait pas, comment je pouvais avoir une chance de le retrouver ?

- Ok. ( je commençai à sortir de la grotte ) Je suis désolée pour le dérangement.

J'ai soulevé le drap violet, et j'ai commencé à redescendre la colline. A présent, le soleil était presque couché. J'accélérai le pas, puis j'arrivai enfin à mon bungalow. Je m'attardai quelques secondes devant l'entrée. C'était ici que j'avais vu Percy pour la dernière fois, avant l'explosion de son propre bungalow et son étrange disparition. Je fermai les yeux, sentant les larmes monter. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour quelqu'un me manquerais à ce point.

* * *

_« Tu te croyais débarrassé définitivement de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » _

Rachel se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante, des perles de sueurs sur son front. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, la voix tranchante comme un couteau résonnant encore dans sa tête.

Le même cauchemar. Toujours le même cauchemar.

Elle releva la tête. Elle se figea. Pendant quelques secondes, elle a cru voir devant elle celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis la disparition de Percy.

Elle ne le connaissait pas, c'était un parfait inconnu. Et pourtant, il était effrayant. Les mains de Rachel arrêtèrent petit à petit de trembler, et elle commença à sortir de son lit. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa bibliothèque, et elle parcouru les livres. Elle trouva enfin celui qu'elle cherchait, et elle le sortit de l'étagère. Elle alla ensuite vers sa table basse, et elle prit le stylo qui y était posé. Rachel ouvrit le livre qui n'en était pas vraiment un ; en réalité, c'était un carnet où elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle voyait pendant ses rêves. Elle s'appuya sur la table, et elle commença à écrire quelques mots. Mais alors que la pointe du stylo allait touché le papier, Rachel se figeait une seconde fois.

« _Il y a des choses qu'il faut mieux garder pour soi, pauvre mortelle. »_

La voix de femme résonna dans toute la grotte, glaçant le sang de Rachel. Elle se calma pendant quelques secondes. Son imagination, c'était son imagination. Elle décida de retourner dans son lit. Elle fit un pas, mais son pied droit était bloqué par quelque chose. Rachel baissa les yeux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la peur.

Une main était sortie du sol, et elle tenait le pied de Rachel. Et juste à côté, un visage de femme était apparu, et il semblait faire qu'un avec la terre.

_« Pauvre mortelle, si fragile... »_

A ce moment là, la main commença à s'enfoncer, emmenant avec elle le pied de Rachel.

Et un horrible cri déchira la nuit.

* * *

_POV Annabeth_

Je me réveillai d'un coup, regardant partout autour de moi.

Quelqu'un avait crié, je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Je sortis de mon lit, et je m'habillai rapidement. Je sortis de mon bungalow, et je m'arrêtai quelques instants, écoutant le moindre bruit.

Le cri recommença ; il venait du fond de la colonie, pas très loin des bungalows. Je me mis à courir dans cette direction, et j'arrivai devant la colline où il y avait la grotte de Rachel. Soudain, ça me paru comme une évidence. Rachel, c'était elle qui avait crié.

Je grimpai la colline à toute vitesse, sortant en même temps mon poignard. J'arrivai enfin en haut, et je soulevai le drap violet qui servait de porte. Et je fus frappé d'horreur par la scène devant moi.

Une main sortant du sol agrippait le pied droit de Rachel, essayant de l'emmener avec elle, tandis que Rachel se retenait désespérément à sa table basse. Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde.

Je me jetai sur la main de terre et j'enfonçai mon poignard à l'intérieur de son poignet. La main lâcha son emprise sur le pied de Rachel, et elle s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Je m'agenouillai au près de la nouvelle Oracle.

- Ça va ?

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une seule chose ; la terreur. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé exactement, Rachel ?

- Je... ( soudain, son regard se fixa sur quelque chose ) La main, elle...

Je tournai la tête juste à temps pour voir la main se dissoudre et tomber en poussières. Je m'intéressai de nouveau à Rachel. Elle dû voir que j'attendais une réponse à sa question, alors elle recommença à parler.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Sa voix tremblait. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et je savais que je n'obtiendrais plus rien d'elle.

On resta quelques minutes dans cette position, dans un silence total. Puis je me levai et je tendis ma main à Rachel.

- Viens, on va aller voir Chiron à la grande maison.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et elle attrapa ma main.

Nous sortîmes de la grotte. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever. Nous descendîmes la colline, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande maison. Comme à chaque fois que j'y venais, Chiron était dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée. A croire qu'il passait toute les nuits ici. Alors que j'allais commencer à lui parler, un fils d'Hermès entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il se jeta littéralement sur le vieux centaure.

- Chiron ! Chiron ! s'exclama t-il

- Oui ? ( il leva la tête ) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Un char avec trois ados à l'intérieur vient d'atterrir dans le lac !

Chiron fit pivoter son fauteuil roulant, puis il alla sur la terrasse. Il prit sa forme de centaure, et il se tourna vers le fils d'Hermès.

- Amènes les moi à la grande maison, déclara t-il.

Le demi-dieu ne se fit pas prier, il partit en courant vers le lac, accompagner par quelques autres sang-mêlés.

Rachel et moi attendirent avec Chiron, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, le demi-dieux revint à notre rencontre.

Derrière lui, il y avait un char peint en couleurs vives avec deux pégases. Mais mon regard ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette scène, car trois adolescents arrivèrent devant Chiron ; deux garçons et une fille. Le premier était un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus électriques. Le deuxième avait les cheveux bruns bouclés et un sourire narquois sur le visage. La fille quant à elle avait les cheveux châtains coupés en mèches irrégulières, et des yeux qui changeaient constamment de couleurs.

Je les observai attentivement, puis une petite flamme d'espoir apparut.

Et si ils ramenaient des nouvelles de Percy ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4 !**

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson des Maroon 5 ! **

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction !**

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fanfiction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : De nouvelles têtes

_POV Annabeth_

La plupart des sang-mêlés s'étaient agglutinés autour de la grande maison, et ils suivaient des yeux le petit groupe de trois personnes. Chiron s'avança dans la foule, et il arriva devant les deux garçons et la fille.

- Bienvenue à la colonie des Sang-mêlés ! Je me présente ; je suis Chiron, directeur de la colonie.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns regarda Chiron de haut en bas, avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Vous... vous êtes un cheval ?

Chiron réprima un petit sourire. Il devait être habitué à cette réaction de la part des nouveaux arrivants.

- Je pense que vous avez besoin de quelques explications. ( il se tourna vers le reste des demi-dieux ) Retournez à vos activités ! ( il s'intéressa de nouveau au petit groupe ) Quant à vous, nous allons discuter de votre cas à l'intérieur de la Grande maison.

Chiron se baissa et rentra à l'intérieur de la Grande maison, suivis par les trois autres adolescents. J'allais moi même les suivre et je me retournai vers Rachel.

- Tu viens ?

A ce moment là, je remarquai que Rachel était devenue livide, et le tremblement de ses mains recommençait. Son regard fixait obstinément le garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus électriques.

- Rachel ? appelais-je.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, et elle devenait de plus en plus blanche, comme si elle avait revu la main de terre sortant du sol.

- Je... je vais retourner dans ma grotte, murmura t-elle.

Elle se retourna, et elle commença à descendre les quelques marches du perron.

- Rachel, qu'est-ce que t...

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et elle afficha un petit sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Annabeth, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer, tu comprends ?

Je n'avais rien à répondre à cela. Rachel s'éloigna donc en direction de la petite colline en lisière de la colonie. Je me tournai, et je vis à travers la fenêtre de la Grande maison le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que Rachel avait eu peur de lui ?

Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce où étaient Chiron et les trois autres adolescents. Ils étaient en grande discutions. Je me raclai la gorge. Le regard de Chiron obliqua vers moi.

- Ah Annabeth ; j'avais justement besoin de toi.

Son fauteuil pivota dans ma direction. Il avait repris forme humaine, et il me désigna le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

- Tu pourrais faire visiter la colonie à Jason ?

Je fixai le dit Jason, et nos regards se croisèrent pendant quelques instants, puis il détourna la tête. C'est vrai que à part Percy, peu de personnes arrivaient à soutenir mon regard. Mais à ce moment là, je posai une question sans le vouloir.

- Il n'a pas de nom de famille ?

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, cette question est sortie toute seule de ma bouche ; encore un coup des dieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jason se figea.

- Je... en faite je... je ne m'en souviens plus.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment pouvait-on oublier son propre nom ?

- Et en plus de ça, il ne souvient même pas de son meilleur ami et de sa petite copine ! lança le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

- Léo ! s'exclama la fille, qui je pense, était la petite-amie de Jason. Ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute si il a perdu la mémoire ! Calme-toi !

- Tu veux que je me calme ? Alors que mon meilleur ami m'a éjecté de sa mémoire et que j'apprends que je suis un demi-dieu ? Mais oui bien sûr ; je me dois de rester parfaitement calme en toutes circonstances.

Je profitai du court silence qui suivit cette déclaration pour m'avancer vers Chiron.

- Très bien. Je ferais donc visiter la colonie à Jason.

Je commençai à sortir de la pièce, et j'intimai à Jason de me suivre.

Je présentai à Jason les différents bungalows, en désignant chacun des dieux mineurs ou non un par un. Je lui montrai l'arène d'entraînement, le mur d'escalade, l'écurie des pégases. On passa devant le lac et la forêt qui abritait les monstres et qui servait aux parties du jeu Capture l'étendard. A un moment, alors qu'on allait retourner à la Grande maison, on dépassa se qui était jadis le bungalow de Percy. Jason s'arrêta net devant le tas de cendres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le bungalow de Poséidon, répondis-je simplement.

Jason se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je détestais me rappeler de ce jour là.

- Le bungalow a explosé il y a un peu plus de six mois. Et Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséidon et le seul occupant de ce bungalow, était encore à l'intérieur au moment de l'explosion.

- Il est mort ?

Je baissai la tête, sentant les larmes menaçant de déborder. Mon regard parcouru les débris noircis par les flammes. J'avais encore du mal à en parler, et je sentis mes mains trembler très légèrement.

- Non. Il a disparu. Personne ne sait où il est.

Il eut un court silence.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Jason.

Je ne répondis pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur le bungalow de Percy.

- Vous étiez proches toi et lui, non ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami, susurrais-je. Et je pensais que... votre arrivé à toi et à tes amis augmenterait nos chances de le retrouver, mais je crois finalement que ça ne changeras rien.

Je relevai la tête, et je continuai ma route vers la Grande maison, Jason sur mes talons.

Après l'avoir de nouveau laisser à Chiron, je retournai dans mon bungalow, et je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je me reposai un peu, essayant de rattraper les quelques heures de sommeils que j'avais sauté cette nuit. Je laissai mes pensées divaguer. En quelques mois, toute ma vie avait été bouleversée. Et moi qui croyais qu'après la guerre contre Cronos, je pourrais enfin trouver la paix. J'aurais pu avouer mes sentiments à Percy, mais évidement, les Parques en avaient décidé autrement. Parfois, j'avais envie de remonter le temps, que tout sois comme avant. Que Percy sois encore là, près de moi. Lui seul arrivait à me rassurer. Il me manquait terriblement, à un point que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Tout ce que je faisais me rappeler lui. L'océan me rappelait Percy, et la couleur verte me rappelait ses magnifiques yeux. Toute ma vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de lui, comme si les autres choses, comme si les autres personnes avaient cessé d'exister. Comme si ma vie avait cessé d'exister.

* * *

Rachel monta la petite colline d'un pas rapide. Elle souleva le drap violet, et elle s'effondra sur son lit. Son teint était presque devenu aussi blanc que l'oreiller où elle avait posé la tête. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains, sa respiration était bruyante. L'image du garçon aux cheveux blonds apparut dans son esprit. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas maintenant, pas aussi tôt.

_Pourquoi était-il ici ?_

* * *

_POV Annabeth_

J'éteignis l'ordinateur que Dédale m'avait offert, et je me levai de ma chaise. Je regardai ma montre. Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures et demi, l'heure du dîner.

Je sortis de mon bungalow, et je me dirigeai vers le réfectoire, suivie de près par mes frères et sœurs. Il y avait de l'excitation dans l'air. La plupart des demi-dieux étaient au courant de l'arrivée de trois nouvelles personnes, et en plus, il y avait Capture l'étendard après le repas.

Comme à mon habitude, je m'assis à la table d'Athéna avec mes autres compagnons de bungalows. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la table des Hermès, qui comme toujours, était remplie à rebord. Je remarquai Jason, son ami Léo et la fille – j'avais appris son nom par Connor et Travis Alatir– qui se prénommait Piper, assis à cette table. Je n'étais pas la seule à les regarder ; plusieurs sang-mêlés les jaugeaient du regard.

Le repas se passa rapidement, tout le monde étant pressés de participer au jeu de ce soir.

Quand j'eus finis, je me levai de ma table, et j'allais à l'armurerie. Je mis mon armure, et je pris mon poignard, le tenant fermement dans la main droite. Puis avec le reste des Athéna, nous retournâmes au pavillon réfectoire. Tout les pensionnaires étaient là. Chiron fit son annonce habituelle, et il souffla dans la conque, annonçant ainsi le début de Capture l'étendard. Cette fois, c'était le bungalow d'Héphaïstos qui avait l'étendard.

Je me plaçai près de la rivière, et je sentis l'adrénaline monter. Percy avait été revendiqué pendant Capture l'étendard, et j'étais presque sûre qu'il allait arriver la même chose à Piper, Jason et Léo.

* * *

Gaïa eut un sourire en regardant devant elle, dans un nuage de brume, une vision de la colonie où les demi-dieux étaient entraînés à survivre. Les trois sang-mêlés étaient arrivés à bon port ce matin. Bien sûr, Gaïa avait prévu leur arrivé, et cela ne changerait rien à son plan.

_" Tout s'accélère, et la première étape est déjà enclenchée. "_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5 !**

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson de David Guetta. ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le sixième chapitre de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Prophétie

_POV Annabeth_

La conque retentit une deuxième fois, annonçant le début du jeu. Je passai la rivière, et je regardai si il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Je fis un petit signe aux autres Athéna, et ils avancèrent devant moi, vers le camp ennemi, pendant que je continuai de faire le guet. J'eus un petit sourire ; tout allait se passer comme prévu. Je décidai de suivre mon bungalow, mais au dernier moment, je vis quelque chose. Je me cachai derrière un fourré, regardant vers la petite clairière, qui se situait à peine à trois mètres. Je m'immobilisai.

Quatre filles d'Arès étaient réunis autour d'une même personne. Je levai la tête ; c'était la sois disant petite amie de Jason, Piper. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici ?

Je fis quelques pas en avant, tout en veillant à rester camouflée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Piper, tout en reculant contre un arbre.

- Tu es une amie au nouveau, non ? Jason c'est ça ? interrogea la plus grande des filles.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je refuse de l'admettre devant lui, mais il a l'air plutôt puissant. Peut-être que si on s'attaque à toi, il viendra te sauver au lieu de prendre l'étendard ?

Piper recula le plus possible, et elle sortit son poignard.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, lança t-elle à la tête des filles d'Arès.

La plus grande des filles, qui devait être la chef du groupe, lui rit au nez.

- Je te signale qu'on est quatre, et que toi, tu es seule.

Piper se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son assurance avait brusquement disparue. Une des filles d'Arès la plaqua contre l'arbre, l'étranglant presque. Les pieds de Piper quittèrent lentement le sol, et elle serrait les dents. Son poignard tomba violemment à terre.

- Hey !

Comme je l'avais espéré, toutes les filles d'Arès se retournèrent en même temps. Je me levai, et je m'avançai vers elles, à découvert.

- Vous savez pourtant que ce n'est pas bien de s'attaquer au nouveau.

La chef du groupe me lança un regard noir, comme si elle voulait me tuer sur le champs.

- Chase, conseillère en chef du bungalow d'Athéna, grogna t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Elle connaissait mon nom ? En même temps, j'étais à la colonie depuis mes sept ans. Je pointai la lame de mon poignard vers elle.

- Lâchez-la.

La leader du groupe eut un petit sourire.

- Mais bien sûr.

Elle s'avança, puis elle sortit son épée, la pointant elle aussi sur moi.

- Je vais d'abord me faire un plaisir de t'éviscérer.

A peine ces quelques mots prononcés, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi. J'esquivai au dernier moment, puis je tentai une botte à sa jambe. Elle le para, et elle essaya une nouvelle fois de me toucher. Je reculai, évitant à nouveau son coup.

Et on enchaîna pendant plusieurs minutes coups et esquives, sans que aucune de nous deux ne sois touchés. A un moment, je pus apercevoir quelques secondes Piper. Elle était toujours entourée des trois autres, et je l'entendait crier. Je remarquai alors qu'une des filles d'Arès avait un cutteur à la main. Elle prit le poignet de Piper, et elle approcha la petite lame de ses veines. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

- PIPER !

Je me retournai vers la voix, et je vis Jason qui avait les yeux virés sur Piper. Prise par surprise, la fille qui tenait le cutteur le lâcha. Puis elle reprit son sang-froid, et elle se pencha pour reprendre son arme. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Je vis Jason tendre la main, et je l'entendis hurler. Et sans que je comprennes pourquoi, un éclair descendit du ciel et alla droit vers les trois filles d'Arès qui entouraient Piper.

Je fus aveuglée pendant quelques secondes, et je tombai à la renverse. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je fus frappée par la scène.

Devant moi, les trois filles d'Arès s'étaient plaqués au sol. Et juste derrière elles, il y avait un mini cratère d'environ dix centimètres, à l'endroit où l'éclair avait percuté la terre. Je levai les yeux, et je vis Piper recroquevillée contre l'arbre. Je me levai difficilement, et je m'approchai d'elle.

- Ça va ?

Elle leva la tête, et elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- Oui, je crois...

Je lui rendis son sourire, et je l'aidai à se relever. Elle était quand même bien amochée.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

- C'est normal.

Puis son regard se figea sur Jason. Elle se précipita vers lui.

- Jason ? Ça va ?

Jason était complètement immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il fixait l'endroit où avait frappé l'éclair.

- Je... comment est-ce que...

Mais à ce moment là, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en courant dans la clairière.

- Annabeth ! s'écria Clarisse. On a entendu des cris et...

Elle s'arrêta net, regardant les quatre membres de son bungalow à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? hurla t-elle en se dirigeant vers les quatre filles.

Je décida d'ignorer cette partie de la conversation. Je remarquai alors que presque toute la colonie la précédait, et qu'il y avait même Chiron. Tous avaient le regard viré sur le mini cratère. Chiron regarda Jason.

- Je suppose que c'est toi qui a fait apparaître l'éclair ?

- Euh, je... bafouilla t-il. Oui.

Un murmure parcourut les pensionnaires. Mais il fut bien vite interrompu par un cri d'horreur.

- C'est quoi ça ? protesta Léo.

Tout le monde se retourna. Au-dessus de la tête de Léo, flottait un immense marteau en flammes.

- Héphaïstos, murmurais-je.

Léo se mit à courir dans tous les sens, secouant la tête comme un dingue. Puis après quelques secondes, le symbole disparut. Léo se calma, et il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux en train de brûler. Et presque en simultané, une autre chose se produisit.

Une lumière rouge apparut derrière moi. Je me retournai pour la deuxième fois. Piper était entourée d'un halo rouge, et ses vêtements se mirent brusquement à changer. Elle portait à présent une robe blanche avec un décolleté, et plusieurs bracelets et colliers apparurent comme par magie. Ses cheveux étaient devenus plus long et avaient étaient tressés avec des fils d'or.

Jason, qui était juste à côté d'elle, devint d'un coup rouge pivoine. Il recula de quelques pas, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

Personne ne parla. Un silence de mort régnait. Puis Chiron s'agenouilla devant Léo et Piper. Il brisa enfin le silence.

- Bienvenue à vous, Piper et Léo, fille d'Aphrodite et fils d'Héphaïstos.

* * *

_POV Annabeth_

J'ouvris les yeux, et je fus un peu éblouis par les premiers rayons du soleil. Je grognai, et je me redressai sur mon lit. Je m'étirai pendant quelques instant. Mon regard fit un rapide tour du bungalow d'Athéna. La plupart des personnes dormaient. Je me levai, et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Chiron avait convoqué tout les conseillers en chef des bungalows pour une réunion d'urgence ce matin, et aujourd'hui, se serait mon demi-frère Malcolm qui dirigerait le bungalow d'Athéna.

Je pris une douche rapide, et je m'habillai en toute hâte. J'enfilai aussi mon armure ; on se sait jamais. Puis je sortis à l'extérieur.

Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Maison, et sur le chemin, je vis Will Solace, conseiller des Appolons.

Je lui fis un salut de loin, et je continuai de marcher d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la Grande Maison.

Je montai les quelques marches du perron, et j'entrai.

La moitié des conseillers en chef était déjà là, assis autour de la table dans l'ordre des bungalows.

Je m'assis au bout de la grande table.

Après plusieurs minutes, tout les conseillers étaient dans la pièce principale. Je vis même Rachel assise à côté de Chiron. Elle avait l'air en meilleure forme qu'hier.

Chiron résuma la situation pour ceux qui n'avaient pas assistés à Capture l'étendard. Une fois son récit terminé, il marqua une courte pause. Travis Alatir leva la main.

- C'est quand même rare que deux personnes sois revendiqués en même temps, non ?

- Très rare même, insista le vieux centaure. Sauf peut-être, quand les deux personnes en question sont des jumeaux, dit-il en regardant vers Travis et son frère.

- Comme moi et Connor, lâcha Travis avec un sourire.

Une autre personne leva le bras. C'était Drew, du bungalow d'Aphrodite.

- Mais Jason n'a pas été revendiqué, si ?

- Si, et depuis un petit moment même, déclara Chiron. Montre leur ton tatouage, Jason.

Jason se leva de sa chaise. Il s'était fait si discret depuis le début de la réunion, que je ne l'avais même pas vu. Il leva doucement son bras gauche, et il remonta la manche de son t-shirt. Gravé sur son bras, douze traits, un symbole d'aigle et les lettres _SPQR. _

Toute les personnes présentent dans la salle écarquillèrent les yeux. Même moi, je n'avais jamais vu un tatouage semblable. Chiron reprit la parole.

- Il a un aigle tatoué sur le bras, ce qui signifie donc...

- Q_ue c'est le fils de Jupiter_, termina quelqu'un.

Rachel se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, la faisant tomber, ses yeux verts devenant petit à petit fluorescents. Plusieurs pensionnaires sursautèrent. La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit lentement, et un serpent de fumé verte en sortit. En moins de cinq secondes, la pièce fut remplie de cette même fumé verte, donnant un halo glauque à la salle. Les pieds de Rachel s'élevèrent mollement, puis Rachel se mit elle même à flotter dans les airs. Son corps avança seul vers la table, toujours en apesanteur. A présent, elle était au centre de la pièce, avec les regards de tout les demi-dieux sur elle.

« _La terre plus jamais ne dort,_

_Mais le plus puissant sera le Masque d'or,_

_Dieux et demi-dieux devront combattre jusqu'à l'aurore, _

_Contre le temps ou la mort. »_

Et Rachel s'effondra.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6 !**

**Cette fois, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant une chanson de Pink.**

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 7 !**

**Oxum**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le septième chapitre de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson ! **

**J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. ^^ **

**En tout cas, je remercie ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de ma fic **

**et je les remercie pour leur soutient. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Disparition(s)

_POV Annabeth_

Rachel s'effondra sur la table, et en même temps, la fumé verte s'évapora, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Je me précipitai vers elle.

- Rachel ?

Elle plissa pendant quelques secondes les yeux, et elle se redressa, frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Ses yeux parcoururent les visages des demi-dieux. Puis elle me regarda. Elle eut une petite grimace.

- J'ai eu une vision ? m'interrogea t-elle.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Chiron se racla la gorge.

- Je crois que cette réunion est maintenant terminée. Vous pouvez retournez à vos activités. ( il se déplaça avec son fauteuil roulant vers la cheminée ) Jason, Annabeth et Rachel vous restez.

Je restai donc à ma place en attendant que les autres conseillers en chef sortent de la Grande Maison. Chiron reprit la parole.

- Deux grandes prophétie en très peu de temps... c'est mauvais signe. Peux-tu nous rappeler la première, Annabeth ?

- Oui.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis je récitai la première prophétie.

« _Sept sang-mêlés obéiront à leur sort,_

_Sous les flammes ou la tempête le monde doit tomber,_

_Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier,_

_Des ennemis viendront en armes devant les Portes de la Mort. »_

Un long silence suivit la dernière phrase, brisé par Jason.

- Je la connais.

Nous nous tournèrent d'un même élan vers lui.

- Je la connais, répéta t-il. Cette prophétie, je l'ai déjà entendue.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et il serra les dents, comme si il se forçait à se rappeler quelque chose.

- Un garçon... murmura t-il. Qui éventrait des ours en peluche...

Je m'immobilisai. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

- D-dans une sorte de temple et... et...

D'un coup, il tapa du poing sur la table. Je sursautai.

- Maudite perte de mémoire, grogna t-il.

Le vieux centaure se tourna vers nous.

- Tant que Jason ne retrouve pas ses souvenirs, je doute que l'on puisse avancer ; que se sois pour retrouver Percy ou pour résoudre ses deux prophéties. Mais nous pouvons quand même essayer.

- Le premier vers est facile à déchiffrer, commençais-je. Nous sommes déjà sûr que la prophétie concerne sept demi-dieux. Le deuxième parle de flammes et de tempête... Quels dieux ont pour pouvoir le feu ou la tempête ?

- Pour le feu, déclara Rachel, je pense que ça peut être Héphaïstos. D'ailleurs, Léo qui est l'ami de Jason est un fils d'Héphaïstos, non ?

Jason acquiesça.

- Et la tempête, continua t-il. Ça peut être Jup... je veux dire Zeus.

- Ou Poséidon, susurrais-je.

Il eut de nouveau un silence, prouvant que la disparition de Percy avait touché tout le monde. Je baissai la tête, le regard rivé vers le sol.

- L'avant dernier vers parle « _d'un souffle dernier »_, poursuivit Jason. Ça veut probablement dire que...

- C'est bon, Jason. On sait ce que veux dire « _un souffle dernier »_. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous parler des détails, répliquais-je. Quant au dernier vers, il n'y a presque aucune énigme ; nous ne savons juste pas qui sont nos ennemis. Peut être que les deux prophéties sont liées ? Comme si celle que venait de faire Rachel était, en quelque sorte, une suite de la première ?

- La deuxième prophétie parle de la Terre et d'un certains « _Masque d'or ». _( il baissa les yeux ) Ça va paraître idiot mais... peut être que la Terre est notre ennemie ?

A ce moment là, j'eus une sorte de flash. Je me retournai rapidement vers Rachel. Nos regards se croisèrent, et j'articulai silencieusement les mots : « la main ». Rachel parut se souvenir et elle regarda vers le sol, comme si elle avait peur d'être à nouveau emmener par cette horrible main. Elle redevenu livide.

Je réfléchis pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant dans les diverses légendes grecques. Puis je me souvins alors de la quête dans le labyrinthe de Dédale, au moment où Percy entrait dans l'arène d'Antée.

« Percy ! ais-je crié, sa mère, c'est Gaïa ! Ga... »

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler.

La Terre. Gaïa. Rachel qui se fait attaquer par une main sortant du sol. Percy qui disparaît mystérieusement sans laisser de trace.

Gaïa, la mère de Cronos ; c'est elle notre ennemie.

Je levai la tête, et je croisai le regard de Chiron. Lui aussi avait compris.

* * *

La réunion se termina enfin, et Rachel, Annabeth et Jason sortirent de la Grande Maison.

Jason et Annabeth retournèrent à leur bungalow respectif, pendant que Rachel décida de téléphoner à son père. Elle traversa les champs de fraises, et elle monta la colline du pin de Thalia. Elle passa devant Peleus, le dragon qui protégeait la Toisson d'or, et elle le caressa sous le menton. Rachel savait que Peleus la reconnaissait et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle dévala à toute vitesse la pente qui menait au monde extérieur.

A un moment, elle alla près d'un buisson, et elle en sortit un vélo qu'elle avait caché là. Elle le prit, et elle commença à rouler.

Rachel se dirigeait vers une petite supérette qui était à quelques kilomètres de la colonie, où il y avait un vieux téléphone fixe. Rachel aurait pu utiliser le portable de Annabeth, mais celui-ci avait été endommagé par un monstre lors d'une précédente quête ; il était donc inutilisable.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'appeler son père, mais elle le devait, au moins une fois par semaine. C'était la seule condition qu'il lui avait demandé en échange de son départ pour la colonie des Sang-mêlés – elle lui avait fait croire que c'était qu'une simple colonie de vacances pour adolescents, et non une colonie pour des demi-dieux grecs – .

Après avoir pédalé pendant un bon moment, elle arriva enfin à la supérette ; un petit magasin de produits diverses portant le doux nom de _Sam's Club. _

Elle entra, et elle se dirigea directement vers le téléphone mural. Elle mit une pièce dans la petite encoche et elle composa le numéro. Première sonnerie. Deuxième sonnerie. Son père décrocha.

- Allô ? Papa ? demanda t-elle.

Et il s'en suivit une conversation de quelques minutes, où elle lui raconta ce qu'elle faisait à la colonie. Elle inventa aussi quelques activités que l'on pratiquait dans presque tout les centres de loisirs. Elle demanda des nouvelles à son père mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse : toujours quelque chose qui concernait le travail ou l'argent.

Rachel eut un soupir de soulagement quand elle remit le téléphone à sa place. Elle détestait avoir des conversations avec son père.

Elle retourna à l'extérieur et elle remonta sur son vélo.

* * *

Quand elle arriva à la colonie, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Elle fit le même chemin mais en sens inverse, et elle monta la colline qui abritait sa grotte. Elle accéda enfin à l'endroit qui lui servait en quelque sorte de résidence secondaire pour l'été. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et elle prit son chevalet et une toile. Elle l'installa à l'entrée de la grotte, à quelques pas du drap violet qui lui servait de porte. Elle bloqua sa palette avec son coude et elle ouvrit plusieurs tubes de peinture. Elle prit dans sa main un pinceau assez fin et elle commença à peindre.

Rachel peignait sans grande concentration, faisant des pauses de temps en temps pour admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa toile ; pour l'instant, ça ne ressemblait à rien.

A un moment, Rachel retourna dans sa grotte pour aller changer l'eau où elle nettoyait les pinceaux.

Puis elle souleva le drap violet et elle revint à l'extérieur.

Rachel lâcha d'un coup ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, et le bol rempli d'eau tomba violemment au sol. Elle recula d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur le tableau qu'elle avait peint. De près, cela ne représentait rien, mais de loin...

Le cœur de Rachel se mit à battre à vive allure, et son visage devint livide. Sa main commença à soulever doucement le drap violet pour retourner se réfugier dans la grotte. Sans bruit, elle se retourna lentement, et elle avança un pied à l'intérieur. Mais le deuxième n'eut jamais le temps de suivre le premier.

Soudain, le sol en dessous d'elle s'effondra, et Rachel s'enfonça jusqu'à la taille. Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle était complètement coincée. Elle agrippa le drap violet, et elle tenta de se hisser. La terre autour d'elle devint molle, et Rachel continua de s'enfoncer, comme dans un sable mouvant.

_" Toi et tes prophéties, tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile... "_

Rachel reconnu la voix de femme, et elle se mit à paniquer. Elle tira sur le drap le plus possible, essayant tant bien que mal de sortir.

Soudain, la tringle qui soutenait le rideau se décrocha, et en même temps, le rideau tomba au sol.

" _De toute manière, il fallait bien que tu rejoignes Percy Jackson tôt ou tard... "_

Rachel le lâcha ; ça ne servait plus à rien de s'accrocher au drap. Elle essaya de se cramponner à l'herbe elle-même, et elle se mit à bouger dans tout les sens pour essayer de l'atteindre.

Rachel savait que plus on remuait dans un sable mouvant, plus on s'enfonçait, mais elle avait cédé entièrement à la panique.

Elle commença à appeler au secours, et les larmes inondaient à présent son visage.

Elle était maintenant enfoncée jusqu'au cou, et la terre continuait de s'affaisser.

Elle essaya par tout les moyens de remonter, agitant les bras et les jambes pour se pousser vers le haut.

Rachel finit par s'épuiser, et elle appela une dernière fois à l'aide, réussissant même à sortir sa main droite pour signaler sa position.

Et la terre l'avala complètement.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Alors, votre verdict ? 83**

**Cette fois, j'ai écouté la chanson " Somewhere only we now " de Keane.**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ! **

**Et bon 14 juillet ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le huitième chapitre de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire celui-ci. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Sans explications

_POV Auteur_

Rachel sentit une douleur dans sa tête, frappant contre toutes les parois de son crâne. Elle appuya sur ses tempes, essayant de faire cesser la douleur. Ça ne marcha qu'à moitié.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Soudain, tout les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se mit debout, les jambes flageolant légèrement. Elle sentit quelque chose au-dessus d'elle.

Rachel leva la tête et elle tomba nez à nez avec le plafond en pierre. Elle tourna sur elle même, examinant la pièce où elle était, ce qui fut assez rapide ; il n'y avait absolument rien à part un plafond et quatre murs, sans portes ni ouvertures.

Rachel fit alors la chose qui la semblait la plus normale pour une simple mortelle comme elle. Elle s'assit dans un coin de la petite salle et elle attendit.

Rachel décida de réfléchir à la situation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être, ni de l'heure qu'il était. Elle avait peut être dormit plusieurs heures, ou bien même plusieurs jours ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien, elle était complètement déboussolée.

La nouvelle Oracle mit la tête dans ses genoux, essayant à tout prix de garder son calme. Une chose était certaine, elle avait été enlevée. Et elle connaissait maintenant l'identité de la voix de femme ; Gaïa.

Rachel mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Comment pouvait-elle faire face à la mère des Titans ? Déjà qu'un demi-dieux ne faisait pas le poids, alors _elle_. Peut être même qu'un dieu était moins puissant que Gaïa.

Elle soupira, les larmes dans ses yeux menaçant de déborder. La colonie des Sang-mêlés n'avait pas besoin de sa disparition comme problème ; il y avait déjà celle de Percy.

Percy.

Ce prénom résonna dans sa tête. Percy était le meilleur ami de Rachel, même si elle savait bien que pour lui, c'était Annabeth. Rachel ne lui dira probablement jamais, mais elle avait énormément d'admiration pour le fils de Poséidon. Elle eut un petit sourire. Dire que si elle n'était pas allée au barrage Hoover à cause de son rhume, elle serait passée à côté de ça.

Rachel eut un sourire un peu plus large quand elle repensa à la jalousie presque maladive qu'avait eut Annabeth à son égard, lors de la quête dans le Labyrinthe. Elle se souvient encore des regards noirs qu'elle lui jetait quand elle s'approchait trop de Percy. Si elle avait su que Rachel l'avait même embrassé, Annabeth aurait sûrement essayer de la tuer. Et Percy qui ne s'apercevait absolument de rien.

Rachel soupira une nouvelle fois. Si seulement Percy regardait un peu plus autour de lui, il se serait rendu compte que la fille d'Athéna était amoureuse de lui. En faite, presque tout le camp était au courant des sentiments d'Annabeth envers le fils de Poséidon, sauf le principal intéressé ; c'est à dire Percy lui même. Parfois, il pouvait vraiment être une Cervelle d'Algues.

Alors que Rachel était perdue dans ses pensées, le mur devant elle s'évapora, laissant place à une drakaina.

- Notre maîtressssse veut te voir.

* * *

_POV Annabeth _

Cela faisait deux jours que plus personne n'avait vu Rachel. Chiron avait décidé de lancer des recherches dans tout le camp, et aujourd'hui, c'était le bungalow d'Athéna qui devait s'en charger.

J'enfilai mon armure, attachant avec soins toutes les ficelles de cuirs qui permettaient à mon amure de tenir. J'accrochai mon poignard à ma taille, et je me tournai vers mes compagnons de bungalow.

Ils étaient tous en tenue de combats. Je jetai un bref regard à Malcolm, mon demi-frère, et j'intimai d'une voix forte aux Athéna de me suivre.

En tant que chef de bungalow, je me devais de garder mon sang-froid devant mes demi-frères et sœurs, mais je n'en tenais pas large. La disparition de Percy ne cessait jamais de me faire souffrir, et maintenant, c'était au tour de Rachel de disparaître.

Je répartis les Athéna en plusieurs petits groupes, et je décidai de chercher près de la grotte de Rachel avec Malcolm.

On monta tous les deux la petite colline qui se situait en lisière de la colonie en silence.

Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes, on arriva enfin au sommet de la colline. On traversa plusieurs fourrés, et devant nous, se dressa la grotte.

Malcolm n'_y_ fit pas attention, et il rentra directement à l'intérieur de la caverne, alors que moi, je m'immobilisai.

Je remarquai d'abord le drap violet qui était tombé sur le sol, mais surtout, je remarquai le chevalet en bois. Il y avait une toile posé sur celui-ci. Je me mis en face du tableau pour voir ce qui y était peint.

A ce moment là, je retins un cri d'horreur.

Sur la toile était peint un crâne avec des yeux dorés, tellement réaliste qu'on avait l'impression que son image sortait du tableau et que ses yeux nous suivaient. J'avais immédiatement reconnu à qui appartenait les yeux dorés ; c'était les même qui avaient remplacé les yeux bleus de Luke.

C'était ceux de Cronos, le seigneur du Temps.

Je me mis à trembler violemment, d'horribles images revenant dans ma tête ; comme Percy courant de toutes ses forces pour échapper au Titan. Le crâne souriait, comme pour me narguer.

Et tout en bas du tableau, un seul mot était écrit :

_« Mortem »_

Ce qui si signifiait en latin, la mort.

* * *

_POV Auteur_

La drakaina n'était pas seule ; quatre de ses sœurs autant monstrueuses qu'elle l'accompagnait.

Rachel fut levée de force, et les femmes serpents l'a firent sortir de sa prison. Rachel ne se débattit pas, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirais à rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de récolter autant d'informations que possible. A un moment, elle et les drakaina passèrent devant une petite ouverture. L'Oracle de Delphes pencha légèrement la tête, et elle vit que l'ouverture dans le mur n'était qu'une simple fenêtre. Rachel n'y aurait pas fait attention si elle n'avait pas remarqué sur quoi donnait la fenêtre ; absolument rien. Un pan de terre était la seule chose qu'elle voyait. Elle comprit alors pourquoi ; le palais de Gaïa était entièrement sous terre, à l'abri des regards. Un peu comme l'avait été le Labyrinthe de Dédale, sauf que ce palais ne s'étendait pas sur des kilomètres sous les État-Unis.

Mais alors, le palais de Gaïa pouvait se trouver n'importe où, même sous la colonie des Sang-mêlés ?

Rachel se rappela comment elle était arrivée ici ; elle avait été littéralement avalé par la terre alors qu'elle était dans la colonie.

Elle frissonna. Si cet endroit était vraiment sous le camp, les demi-dieux étaient vraiment en danger.

Soudain, le regard de Rachel se posa sur quelque chose. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et elle s'immobilisa complètement, refusant d'avancer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, la mortelle ? grogna la première drakaina.

Rachel l'ignora royalement, le regard toujours rivé sur une porte qui était ouverte, à sa gauche. Alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus depuis quelques secondes, elle se détacha brusquement de l'emprise des monstres, et elle s'élança vers la porte.

Elle aurait reconnue ces cheveux bruns entre mille.

- PERCY !

Elle était sûre que c'était lui. Il avait beau être de dos, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Malgré qu'elle eut criée son prénom, il ne se retourna pas, semblant s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait en face de lui.

Rachel leva un peu la tête, et son regard croisa celui d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux longs et ondulés.

Cette femme vit Rachel, et un éclair de colère passa dans son regard. Alors que la rousse avait déjà fait quelques pas dans la pièce, la femme leva la main, et Rachel fut projetée contre le mur du couloir.

Rachel se prit le visage entre les mains, et elle gémit de douleur.

- Bande d'incapables ! cria la femme aux drakaina. Je ne vous ai jamais dit de me l'amener maintenant !

La chef des drakaina baissa la tête.

- Pardonnez moi ma reine, mais vu que cela faisait plusieurs jours que vous aviez capturé la mortelle, j'ai pensé que...

La monstresse s'interrompit d'un coup, et Rachel leva la tête. Ses yeux passèrent de la femme aux cheveux longs à un tas de poussière au sol, et elle comprit que la drakaina était retournée au Tartare.

- La prochaine fois que quelqu'un prend des initiatives sans me consulter, continua la femme, il finira aux Enfers.

Rachel se releva, et elle essaya de regarder derrière la femme qui bouchait l'entrée de la porte, mais Percy semblait avoir disparu. Rachel fit alors quelque chose qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

- Où est-il ? hurla t-elle au visage de la femme.

- De quoi parles-tu ? répondit celle-ci, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- PERCY ! Où est-il ?

- Qui est ce Percy ? demanda t-elle, feignant la surprise.

- Vous savez très bien qui c'est ! Vous lui parliez il a peine cinq minutes !

Cette fois, la femme ne répondit même pas, son sourire s'élargissant même, comme pour narguer Rachel.

- Répondez ! hurla une nouvelle fois Rachel.

La femme la plaqua au mur, et elle se pencha vers Rachel.

- Tu veux donc des réponses, jeune Oracle ?

Rachel ouvrit la bouche, mais elle fut prise de court. La femme la lâcha, et elle se tourna vers ses sujets.

- Emmenez-la dans la cellule qu'occupe l'autre sang-mêlé, dit elle en claquant des doigts.

Rachel fut alors, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, trainée de force par les drakaina.

Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes, les monstresses s'arrêtèrent dans une impasse, face à un mur de marbre noir. L'une d'elles mit sa main sur la paroi, et le mur devint peu à peu transparent, laissant place à une pièce comme celle où avait été Rachel.

Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant qui était à l'intérieur.

- Nico ?

* * *

_Oahu, île principale d'Hawaï, dix sept heures trente. _

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! dit la petite fille, en sautant partout.

- Non, tu n'auras pas de glace ! réprimanda sa mère.

La petite fille baissa la tête, et quand elle la releva, elle avait une mine de chien battu. Des larmes pointaient au bord de ses yeux, et sa lèvre tremblait.

- S'il te plaît...

Sa mère poussa un long soupir.

- Bon d'accord, mais seulement parce...

- OUAIS ! cria la petite fille en continuant de sautiller sur place.

Une fois sa glace à la vanille en main, la petite fille alla au bord de la digue, les yeux rivés vers la mer. Sa mère la rejoignit, et elle vit sa fille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors que celle-ci allait porter la glace à sa bouche, le sol trembla violemment.

La crème glacée tomba au sol, et la petite fille se pencha pour la récupérer. Mais quand elle essaya de se remettre debout, il eut une nouvelle secousse, et son genou se fracassa littéralement contre le trottoir. Elle éclata en sanglots, sa jambe en sang.

- Maman ! Maman !

Sa mère essaya de la rejoindre, mais le sol ne cesser de trembler, l'empêchant de bouger.

Le regard de la petite fille alla alors vers la mer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent par la peur quand elle la vit.

Une vague de plus de trente mètres fonçait droit sur l'île.

* * *

**Fin du huitième chapitre !**

**Alors, c'était comment ?**

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson des Pussycat Dolls : " I hate this part "**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

******Voici le neuvième chapitre de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez. **

**Je remercie ceux qui me suivent et commentent cette histoire depuis le début, notamment toi, Legend. ^^**

**Enfin, je remercie tout les autres aussi, il ne faut pas faire de jaloux. x3 **

**Bref.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum **

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Aurum

_«_ _L'archipel d'Hawaï a été dévasté par un tremblement de terre et par une tempête d'une rare violence hier, vers la fin de l'après-midi. Oahu a été l'île la plus touchée, et des milliers de personnes sont portées disparu, ainsi que des dégâts matériels très important sur la plupart des bâtiments. Nos experts ont enregistré un séisme de magnitude neuf, ce qui en fait l'un des plus puissants séismes enregistrés dans le monde. Les équipes de secours sont déjà sur place pour... »_

Zeus leva la main, et l'écran s'éteignit brusquement. Il se rassit lourdement dans son trône, le regard de tous les Olympiens sur lui. Le dieu de la Foudre se racla la gorge, et il se tourna vers Poséidon, qui était assit à sa gauche.

- Je crois que nous venons d'avoir une preuve que ton fils est bel et bien vivant, dit-il avec un calme mortel. Je vais contacté Chiron pour qu'il lance une quête afin que les demi-dieux retrouvent Percy Jackson. En plus, grâce à cette attaque, nous avons déjà un périmètre de recherche réduit. Et si jamais l'un d'entre nous ressent sa présence, il devrait me prévenir dans les heures qui viennent. ( Zeus prit son éclair en main ) Très bien, le conseil est levé, vous pouvez disposer.

Et le roi des Dieux disparu dans une poussière d'or.

* * *

_POV Auteur_

La drakaina poussa d'un coup Rachel dans la cellule, et celle-ci atterrit contre le mur du fond. Puis le mur réapparu, scellant leur sort.

- Rachel ? s'exclama le fils d'Hadès.

Nico di Angelo se précipita vers la jeune Oracle, et il l'aida à s'assoir. Il lui prit doucement la tête, et il l'examina.

Il eut une petite grimace quand il vit que le crâne de celle-ci saignait.

- Tu es blessée, dit-il.

Il enleva alors sa veste d'aviateur, qu'il posa au sol. Il sortit son couteau fabriqué avec les eaux du Styx, et il commença à déchirer la manche de son t-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... murmura Rachel, mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Nico ne lui répondit pas, et il détacha complètement sa manche droite. Puis il attrapa le bout de tissu noir, et il le mit sur la tête de Rachel.

- Reste appuyée dessus, et le sang devrait cesser de couler.

Rachel s'exécuta, et elle regarda le fils d'Hadès droit dans les yeux.

- Merci.

Nico se rassit contre le mur, et il fixa quelque chose droit devant lui, le regard éteint.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? questionna t-il.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais pas plus de quelques jours. Et toi ?

- Bientôt un mois.

Il eut un petit silence, que Rachel s'empressa de briser.

- J'ai vu une femme, je suppose que c'était...

- Gaïa, termina Nico.

- Oui. C'est elle qui m'a amener dans ta cellule, car elle m'a dit que tu me donnerais des réponses.

Nico parut surpris pendant quelques secondes, et il ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il soupira.

- En réalité, ça faisait un moment que j'étais inquiet, commença t-il.

Rachel se pencha un peu vers Nico, l'écoutant attentivement. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

- J'étais inquiet parce que même après la défaite de Cronos, le Tartare continuait de s'agiter. J'en ai parlé à Hadès, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Alors j'ai décidé de me débrouiller seul.

Il marqua une courte pause, et il se tourna pour voir Rachel.

- J'ai découvert que un à un, les monstres s'échappaient et qu'ils remontaient à la surface.

- Mais, je croyais que c'était impossible que les monstres sortent du Tartare.

- C'est impossible seulement si les Portes de la Mort sont fermées, mais en ce moment même, elles sont grandes ouvertes. En faite, le gardien des Portes, Thanatos, a été lui aussi enlevé par Gaïa. Ce qui veut dire cas partir de maintenant, n'importe qui peut entrer et sortir des Enfers à sa guise, monstres compris. Mais le pire c'est...

Le fils d'Hadès s'interrompit de lui même, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Rachel mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Mais le pire c'est... ?

- C'est que... Cronos... i-il...

L'Oracle se figea complètement, son visage devenant peu à peu livide.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il...

- Si. ( Nico se mit à trembler ) Il n'est plus aux Enfers. J'ai essayé de prévenir les Dieux, mais Gaïa m'a attrapé avant. Je ne sais pas quel est son plan pour nous détruire, mais il risque d'être encore plus violent que la précédente guerre.

- Et tu crois... que Percy fait partit de son fameux plan ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut faire de Percy. J'espère juste qu'il est encore du bon côté, et qu'il ne s'est pas rangé dans les rangs de Gaïa ; parce que sans lui, on va avoir plus de mal a gagné cette guerre.

- Si jamais Percy rejoint la titanide, Annabeth va s'effondrer.

- Et moi, je ne pourrais jamais me battre contre Percy. Et je pense que c'est surtout ça le problème ; Percy était un peu le chef de la colonie, et il était ami avec presque tout les demi-dieux. Enfin, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne ; je suis sûre qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais Gaïa de son plein gré. Jamais.

Nico ferma les yeux, et il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Mais tant qu'on est coincé ici, on ne peut rien faire.

* * *

_POV Annabeth_

J'ouvris les yeux, et je me leva rapidement de mon lit. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me préparer et me doucher. Je m'habillai, et je retournai ensuite auprès de mon lit.

Encore une journée sans Percy. Encore une journée où je fais tout pour ne pas craquer.

Mais aujourd'hui, je vais enfin pouvoir partir à sa recherche.

Hier, Chiron a annoncé le départ pour une quête, dont le but principal était de retrouver le fils de Poséïdon. Je n'avais pas réfléchi une seule seconde ; je m'étais proposée pour y participer. La chose auquel je m'attendais moins, c'était que Chiron avait aussi choisit Jason, et le fils de Zeus a eut le droit d'amener deux autres personnes avec lui.

Je me retrouvai donc à mener une quête avec Jason, Léo et Piper.

Je fouillai quelques instants dans mon placard, et j'en sortis un sac à dos. Le même que j'avais pris pour ma première quête avec Percy.

Je mis plusieurs vêtements à l'intérieur, des sachets d'ambroisie et une gourde de nectar. J'emmenai aussi une boîte de biscuits et mon bouclier miroir.

Et alors que j'allais quitter mon bungalow, je remarquai que quelque chose dépassait de mon tiroir. C'était un bout de tissu. Je tira doucement dessus, et je le posai sur mon lit.

Je le reconnu tout de suite. Le tissu avec un imprimé de fleur rose et une colombe ; le foulard d'Aphrodite.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? J'étais pourtant presque sûre de l'avoir laissé dans le grenier.

Ma main caressa le foulard, et sans m'en rendre compte, je l'amenai près de mon visage. J'inspirai son odeur, et j'esquissai un petit sourire. Bizarrement, le foulard avait l'odeur marine et envoûtante de Percy. Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui l'avait touché en premier.

Je décidai finalement de le prendre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un petit peu de Percy avec moi. Je le mis donc dans mon sac, bien à l'abri.

Et je sortis de mon bungalow.

La plupart des demi-dieux étaient déjà à leurs activités, mais certains jetaient de petit coup d'œil dans ma direction. Ils devaient être au courant pour la quête.

Je montai la colline du pin de Thalia, et je tombai nez à nez avec Chiron, Jason et ses amis.

Je les regardai un à un, et je commençai à sortir de la colonie des Sang-mêlés d'un pas décidé, prête à tout pour retrouver celui qui me hante jour et nuit.

Les autres ne suivirent de près, dévalant eux aussi la colline.

Une fille d'Athéna, un fils de Zeus, un fils d'Héphaïstos et une fille d'Aphrodite. Je sens que ça ne va pas être une quête ordinaire.

* * *

- Reyna ? Reyna !

La fille de Bellone se retourna précipitamment vers Octave, l'augure du camp romain.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? s'exclama celui qui éventrait des ours en peluche.

Reyna grimaça. Elle détestait vraiment écouter ou ne serait-ce que voir Octave dans son champ de vision. Et elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas la seule. A l'heure actuelle, elle se retenait pour ne pas le frapper.

Octave se précipita vers elle, et il manqua de tomber à cause de sa longue toge.

- Quand vas-tu enfin faire de nouvelles élections ? demanda-t-il. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que Jason a disparu et...

Mais à ce moment là, Reyna se crispa, le regard figé derrière Octave. Celui-ci le remarqua, et il se retourna.

- Qu'est ce...

Octave n'eut le temps de le voir que quelques secondes.

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, et il s'immobilisa complètement. Reyna sortit son poignard, et elle avança vers la _principia_.

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? murmura Octave.

Reyna leva la tête vers le toit de la _principia_.

- Quelqu'un était sur le toit tout à l'heure, j'en suis sûre, susurra Reyna.

- Il nous espionnait ?

- Peut-être. Il faut que j'aille voir.

* * *

Des pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage de la pièce, et quelqu'un se plaça devant l'aigle d'or, le symbole de la Douzième légion. La personne souleva l'aigle, et elle plissa les yeux, une des seules parties de son visage visible. Elle eut un petit rire.

« _Fulminata_ »

A ce moment là, Reyna entra à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Elle avait déjà son poignard pointé devant elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Car en même temps, des centaines d'éclairs jaillirent dans toutes la pièce, et un frappa de plein fouet Reyna.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, l'aigle n'était plus là.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Alors ? **

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson de Miley Cyrus ! **

**Ah oui, et une petite information pour vous, chers lecteurs. Je risque de ne pas poster de chapitre avant au moins une semaine, puisque je pars en vacances. **

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 10 ! ( déjà ? ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le dixième chapitre de ma fiction !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Illusion

_POV Annabeth _

- Non, je ne viendrais pas avec toi ! Tu sais bien que je suis nulle à ce truc, répliquais-je.

- Allez, Annabeth ! plaida Percy. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de monter sur un simple canoë ?

Je lui tournai à le dos, essayant à tous prix de ne pas penser à la présence toute proche du fils de Poséidon juste derrière moi. Je l'entendis soupirer, et il fit quelques pas dans ma direction.

- Annabeth... supplia t-il, sa voix ayant soudainement un accent beaucoup plus doux.

Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me retourner. La façon dont il avait prononcé mon prénom me donnant d'agréables frissons. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'influence sur moi ? Je détestais dépendre à ce point de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- S'il te plaît... dit-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus craquante au fil des secondes.

Non. Je ne vais pas craquer. Je ne vais pas me retourner, et je ne vais pas faire du canoë juste pour lui faire plaisir. Je lui montrerais qu'il ne peut pas avoir autant d'emprise sur une fille d'Athéna, et que jamais il ne pourra faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je ne vais pas craquer la première, pas cette fois.

- Puisque tu y tiens tant, murmurais-je en lui faisant volte-face.

Quand je me suis retournée, j'eus un petit mouvement de recul. Percy n'était cas quelques centimètres de moi ; je n'avais pas cru qu'il se tenait aussi près. Il affichait maintenant un grand sourire, et il m'entraîna au bord du lac, me tenant par la main.

Je me mis à pester intérieurement en enfilant le gilet orange. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée ? Je suis absolument nulle en canoë-kayak. A coup sûr je vais tomber à l'eau, me retrouvant ainsi trempée, et Percy se moquera de moi. Et lui bien sûr, étant un parfait enfant de Poséidon, il contrôle parfaitement tous ce qui touche l'eau, du plus gros paquebot au simple radeau de bois.

Mes pieds quittèrent le sol ferme, et ils se posèrent sur une surface instable. Percy avait déjà de l'avance sur moi, et il me regardait en train de monter sur mon canoë, pagayant de temps en temps pour faire du sûr place. Je lui lança mon plus gros regard noir, et je m'assis à l'intérieur de l'embarcation. Je saisis ma pagaie, et je la mit dans l'eau.

J'étais seulement à deux ou trois mètres de la rive, mais c'est pourtant à ce moment là que tout dérapa.

J'avais dû laisser ma pagaie un peu trop longtemps enfoncée dans l'eau, car mon bateau pencha subitement sur la gauche. Et au lieu de me redresser et de me remettre stable, je me mis à paniquer, la peur de tomber dans le lac dépassant le sens logique.

Mon canoë se mit à tanguer de gauche à droite, ne faisant qu'accentuer ma panique.

Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Mon embarcation se retourna complètement, et j'eus juste le temps de crier.

- Percy !

Et je tombai dans le lac de la colonie. Ma respiration se bloqua et mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Je commençai à battre des pieds et des jambes pour remonter à la surface et me préparer au regard moqueur de Percy, mais c'est tout autre chose qui se produisit.

Je suis à peine restée deux secondes dans le lac, qu'une main m'agrippa et me sortit de l'eau avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand je rouvris les paupières, je tombai sur le visage inquiet de Percy.

- Ça va ?

Il me souleva et m'extirpa complètement de l'eau, avec toujours autant de facilité, et il m'assit devant lui, sur l'avant de son bateau. Je ne fus pas étonnée que celui-ci était beaucoup plus stable que le mien, même avec deux personnes à son bord.

J'étais trempé, et je me mis à trembler violemment, malgré la chaleur clémente de ce début d'été. Mes cheveux mouillés s'étaient séparés en plusieurs mèches, et une qui se situait sur mon front dégouliné sur le côté de mon visage. Je me retins d'éternuer, Percy étant encore plus proche de moi qu'il ne l'était au début. J'osai un petit regard vers lui, et je rencontrai directement ses yeux verts qui me fixaient attentivement.

- Tu as froid ?

Je secouai négativement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, c'est bon.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, et ses yeux verts inquisiteurs plongèrent dans les miens, comme si il essayait de lire dans mon âme.

- Annabeth, tu trembles.

J'allais encore lui répliquer qu'il avait tort, mais à ce moment là, je sentis sa main aller dans mon dos.

Mon souffle se coupa.

Tandis que sa main gauche était maintenant sur mon épaule, me rapprochant d'avantage de lui, sa main droite se glissa sous mes cheveux, se posant délicatement sur mon visage.

Et c'est seulement quand ses lèvres chaudes et salés rencontrèrent les miennes, que tout bascula.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et mes yeux furent éblouis par des néons au-dessus de moi. Je me redressai, et je remarquai que j'étais assise dans un siège. Je cherchai instinctivement Percy du regard, mais je savais bien qu'il n'était pas là. J'avais simplement rêvé de lui. Et puis petit à petit, je compris où j'étais.

Hier matin, moi, Jason, Léo et Piper étions partis de la colonie pour une quête, dont Percy était l'enjeu. Argos, l'homme à cent yeux, nous avez emmené jusqu'à l'aéroport de New York avec une des camionnettes de la colonie. Nous avions ensuite attendu plusieurs heures qu'un vol soit disponible, et enfin en milieu d'après-midi, nous sommes monter dans l'avion.

Je regardai ma montre. Il y avait de New York à Hawaï onze heures de vol. Nous étions donc bientôt arrivés. Et la voix off qui se mit à résonner dans l'avion ne fit que me donner raison.

_« Chers passagers, nous vous informons que l'appareil va bientôt se poser. Nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures de sécurité. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour dans l'archipel d'Hawaï. »_

J'attachai ma ceinture, et j'entendis une respiration à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête, et mon regard se posa sur la fille d'Aphrodite, qui dormait paisiblement. J'esquissai un petit sourire.

- Piper ?

Piper fronça le nez, et elle me tourna le dos. Je la secouai légèrement en répétant son prénom. Elle se réveilla enfin, et elle me regarda, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil.

-Ah, Annabeth, bailla t-elle. On est arrivé ?

J'acquiesçais. Et l'avion se posa sur la piste.

* * *

L'aéroport était bondé, et nous eûmes du mal à sortir de la zone d'embarcation. Je menais la troupe, suivie de près par les autres. A un moment, Léo se rapprocha de moi.

- Au faite, pourquoi on se retrouve à Hawaï ?

Je m'arrêtai, et je leur fis volte-face.

- Chiron ne vous a pas expliquer ? Nous nous retrouvons ici, car il a deux jours, il y a eu un violent tremblement de terre suivie par une sorte de tsunami.

- Et alors ? Quel rapport avec la quête ? demanda le fils d'Héphaïstos.

Je soupirai.

- Tu es au courant que la quête consiste à retrouver Percy Jackson ?

Il secoua affirmativement la tête.

- Percy est le fils de Poséidon, maître des tremblements de terre et de l'océan. Et sachant que se n'est pas Poséidon qui a fait ça, à ton avis, qui ça peut être ?

Léo réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Euh... Percy Jackson ?

- C'est bien. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui nous pousse à venir ici ; nous sommes attendu par quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un ?

* * *

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes à la sortie Ouest de l'aéroport. La foule était à présent un peu moins dense, et j'aperçus tout de suite la personne que je cherchais.

- Il est là.

- Qui ça ? demanda à nouveau Léo.

- Biquet.

J'accélérai le pas, et je me jetai dans les bras du satyre aux cheveux bruns bouclés.

- Grover !

- Hey Annabeth, ça va ?

Je desserrai mon étreinte, et je commençai les présentations.

- Grover, je te présente Jason, Léo et Piper- Léo, Jason et Piper, voici Grover. C'est un satyre.

- Un satyre ? ( Jason baissa les yeux sur les jambes de Grover ) Il est donc à moitié bouc ?

- Exact ! bêla Grover.

Je regardai le satyre dans les yeux, soudain un peu inquiète.

- Alors ?

Grover perdu son sourire, et il se mit à piétiner sur place, mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé Annabeth. On a toujours aucune trace de Percy.

- Oh.

Je baissai moi aussi la tête, et il eut un petit silence, que Piper brisa.

- Je ne voudrais pas être exigeante mais... es-ce qu'on pourra aller se reposer ? Le voyage m'a épuisé.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, souffla Jason.

- Vous n'avez cas me suivre, déclara Biquet. Je connais un très bon hôtel, ou apparemment, il y a peu de monstres.

- Très bien, allons-y, ajoutai-je.

* * *

Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, et nous montâmes dans le bus et non dans un taxi, vu notre nombre. Grover sortit une carte de l'archipel de la poche de son sweat.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai parcouru l'île, commença Grover. Et j'ai repérer une odeur anormale de monstres près d'un ancien cratère ; le Diamond Head. ( il plaça son doigt sur la carte ) Je n'ai pas oser m'y aventurer avant votre arrivée, mais il faudra qu'on aille y faire un tour.

- Tu as juste senti une odeur de monstres ? questionnai-je

- En faite, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que c'était des monstres. C'était quelque chose qui y ressemblait. D'ailleurs, je suis presque sûr de l'avoir déjà sentit quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où exactement. Enfin, pour l'instant, je pense que vous avez besoin de récupérer. On verra ça demain.

Le bus continua de rouler sur des routes un peu cabossées, avec plusieurs virages. Les autres discutaient, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à la fête. J'appuyai ma tête contre la vitre, laissant mon regard parcourir le paysage qui défilait. Je m'attardai parfois quelques instants sur le visage des personnes qui marchaient au bord de la route. Je remarquai que la plupart des habitants de l'île étaient pieds nus. On ne pouvait pas dire que Hawaï était un des endroits les plus riches de la planète ; c'était plutôt la pauvreté qui régnait ici.

Je fus surprise quand le bus s'arrêta devant un petit hôtel. Nous étions déjà arrivé ? Parfois, je ne voyais vraiment pas le temps passer.

Je sortis du bus, accompagnée par les autres, et je montai les marches devant l'entrée. J'arrivai à la réception, et j'eus un soupir de soulagement quand j'entendis que Grover avait déjà réservé.

Nous avons été répartit dans deux chambres ; moi avec Piper et les garçons entre eux.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre d'hôtel, j'exécutai un rapide tour des lieux. Heureusement, nous avions tout le confort nécessaire.

Je n'eus pas trop le temps de discuter avec la fille d'Aphrodite, car nous étions toute les deux fatiguées, et après avoir fait une rapide douche et déballé quelques affaires, nous sombrâmes dans le sommeil.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois d'affilé, je me réveillai en sursaut ; mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause d'un rêve où un certain fils de Poséidon m'embrassait.

Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte de notre chambre.

Je pensai tout de suite aux garçons qui étaient dans la chambre voisine.

Je me levai du lit, et j'avançai vers la porte, me guidant grâce à la faible lumière du réveil. Et j'ouvris la porte.

Je hoquetai de surprise en voyant un groom juste devant moi.

- Je suis bien dans l'une des chambres qui a été réservé ? Je suppose que vous êtes Annabeth Chase ?

- Euh... oui.

- Je viens vous ramenez un sac que vous avez oublié dans le hall de notre hôtel.

L'homme se pencha vers son chariot de métal, et il prit un sac à main orange ( qui était d'ailleurs vraiment de mauvais goût ), et il me le tendit.

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- Je suis désolée, mais ce sac ne m'appartient pas.

- Si. Il est à vous, répéta t-il.

- Non, je vous le jure. Je n'ai jamais vu ce sac.

- Si, il est à vous, répéta t-il une nouvelle fois, mais de manière plus insistante. Il ne peut être cas vous, fille d'Athéna.

Je reculai brusquement, manquant de me cogner dans un meuble.

- Comment... ?

A ce moment là, l'homme se mit à onduler de manière étrange, et une sorte de deuxième tête se mit à poser sur son épaule. Tout son corps s'allongea, et ses bras et jambes ne formèrent plus qu'un tronc. Des ailes apparurent à l'endroit de ses anciens bras, pendant que sa tête gauche commençait à aller à l'arrière de son corps, toujours en s'allongeant.

Je décidai de ne pas assister au reste de la transformation, tant cela était ragoûtant. Je reculai doucement, et j'attrapai mon poignard. J'en profitai pour réveiller Piper, et elle aussi prit son arme.

Et quand je regardai à nouveau la créature, j'eus une grimace.

C'était devenu une sorte de serpent géant, avec une tête à chaque extrémité de son corps, des ailes et des pattes sur le buste.

Le monstre s'avança vers nous en sifflant, et des centaines de serpent jaillirent de derrière lui, s'avançant aussi vers nous.

Piper et moi avons dû reculer jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, tant nous étions dépassées par le nombre de serpents. Heureusement, à ce moment là, Grover, Léo et Jason apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ils se mirent aussi à attaquer les monstres, mais ils continuaient toujours à augmenter de nombre, et la pièce ressemblait maintenant plus à un terrarium.

- Jason ! Invoque la foudre ! cria Léo.

Jason parut se concentrer pendant quelques secondes, et il tendit la main, comme je l'avais vu faire pendant le Capture l'étendard.

Mais après plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passa.

- J'y arrive pas ! hurla t-il

Les monstres continuaient d'avancer, et nous étions à présent contre le mur du fond, près de la fenêtre.

Les serpents commençaient à ramper sur nos jambes, et certains arrivaient à monter jusqu'à notre t-shirt.

Nous étions encerclés.

Nous ne pouvions rien faire à part lutter.

Un serpent me mordit à la jambe. Et je réalisai que c'était peut être le dernier combat de ma vie.

Mais d'un coup, la pièce fut éclairée.

Je tournai ma tête, et je vis Léo avec les mains en flammes.

A ce moment là, il devint entièrement une torche vivante, et il se jeta sur les monstres.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 10 !**

**Alors comme je suis partie en vacances, j'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster.**

**Ce chapitre est le plus long, donc j'espère que j'aurais plein de gentils reviews pour me ****récompenser ! ( rire )**

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté la chanson " Airplanes ".**

**A bientôt pour le onzième chapitre !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici le chapitre 11 de ma fiction !**

**Ah, oui, chers lecteurs. Je voulais vous dire que depuis le chapitre 10, j'essaye une nouvelle façon d'écrire pour pouvoir arriver à faire des chapitres plus longs. J'espère donc que vous aimerez. **

**Et ne t'inquiète pas sweetmeli, je n'ai pas pris mal ta critique. ^^**

**Attention, spoiler tome 5 !**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Révélations

_POV Annabeth_

Nous nous mirent à courir de toutes nos forces, le feu brûlant derrière nous. Je me risquai à jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'hôtel. Les flammes crépitaient, et léchaient les rebords de la fenêtre de notre chambre, où nous étions il y a quelques minutes.

De la fumée montait vers le ciel sombre, mais à ce moment là, cette une toute autre image qui vint à mon esprit.

Le premier jour de la disparition de Percy, quand son propre bungalow avait explosé. Le cri devant moi de Jason me ramenai à la réalité.

- Léo, tu peux nous dire comment t'a fait ? hurla t-il, pour essayer de se faire entendre à travers les cris paniqués des autres occupants de l'hôtel, et je suis presque sûre, par celui de rage du monstre.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! répondit Léo. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on dégage d'ici en vitesse !

Il avait raison. Les pompiers et la police commençaient déjà à arriver. Les autres couraient devant moi, car plus j'avançai, plus ma jambe prenait feu, sûrement à cause de la morsure de serpent. Et pour ne pas me facilité la tâche, mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable. Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes que nous courions sans but, et à un moment, je craquai.

- Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, et je m'effondrai sur la plage, le souffle court. Grover se précipita à mes côtés.

- Annabeth ?

Je levai ma tête, haletante. Grover savait bien que je devais avoir vraiment mal pour ne plus arriver à les suivre.

- Je... mordre... serpent... à la jambe... murmurais-je

Grover comprit, à mon grand soulagement, tout de suite. Les autres arrivèrent à côté de moi, et Piper demanda la première.

- Qu'est qu'il c'est passer ?

- Annabeth s'est fait mordre par un des serpents, expliqua Biquet. Quelqu'un a du nectar ?

La fille d'Aphrodite secoua la tête.

- J'en avais dans mon sac, mais il est resté là-bas...

- Moi je n'ai pas de nectar, dit Jason, mais... ( il mit sa main dans sa poche de pantalon, et il en sortit un petit sachet ) J'ai ce truc depuis mon arrivé à la colonie et...

Grover se leva, et il lui prit le sachet des mains. Le satyre le huma pendant quelques secondes, et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

- De l'ambroisie, s'exclama t-il.

Aussitôt, il arracha presque l'ouverture du sachet, et il prit un carré d'ambroisie. J'ouvris la bouche comme une enfant qui ne sait pas manger, et je mâchai consciencieusement. Les autres s'assirent à leur tour dans le sable, épuisés. Jason se tourna vers le fils d'Héphaïstos.

- Alors ? Les explications ?

Léo inspira profondément.

- Tu sais que l'un des attributs de mon père est le feu ?

Nous hochèrent tous la tête, suspendu à ses lèvres. Ma douleur se calma un peu, et j'allongeai ma jambe.

- Eh bien... depuis tout petit, je suis un faiseur de feu. C'est un don qui m'a été donné par Héphaïstos. Et le dernier faiseur de feu date de 1666.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- La date du grand incendie qui a eu lieu à Londres.

Il me regarda quelques secondes et eut un sourire sans expression, puis il baissa les yeux.

- Exact. D'ailleurs, pour moi, ce pouvoir n'est pas du tout un don. A cause de lui, j'ai perdu beaucoup de choses. ( il est à présent devenu complètement inexpressif ) C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé, il y a plusieurs années, de ne plus réessayer et de faire comme si je n'avais jamais eu ce pouvoir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il eut un blanc, et pendant un moment, seul le bruit des vagues se fit entendre.

- Merci.

Jason sourit dans le noir.

- Tu nous a sauvé la vie. Tout à l'heure, j'étais complètement paniqué, et si tu n'avais pas été là, on aurait pas pu s'en sortir. J'ai peut être perdu la mémoire, mais même sans, je sais que t'es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Jason fit une petite tape dans le dos de Léo, et celui-ci se mit à sourire comme un gamin.

- Au faite, demanda Piper. C'était quoi le monstre de tout à l'heure ?

- Ce n'est pas un monstre que je connais, murmurais-je.

- Un Amphisbène, déclara Jason.

- Amphisbène ? répéta Piper en se rapprochant de Jason, le faisant légèrement rougir.

- La légende dit qu'il a été crée à partir du sang qui coulait de la tête de Méduse, alors que Persée l'avait en main. Enfin, le fils de Zeus, pas de Poséidon, ajouta t-il.

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas un monstre de la mythologie grecque... D'où le connais-tu Jason ?

Il soupira.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.

Après cette déclaration, Léo se laissa tomber dans le sable, et Jason suivit son exemple. J'inspirai profondément l'air marin, mon regard tourné vers le ciel étoilé.

Malheureusement, ce moment de calme ne dura pas longtemps.

Grover bêla de surprise.

- Hey, regardez !

Il tendit la main vers l'obscurité, et je suivis du regard la direction qu'il indiquait.

Au loin, au bout de la plage, une énorme forme sombre se détachait du décor. Je plissai les yeux. Et j'eus un petit mouvement de recul quand je vis, qu'au sommet de la forme sombre, un faisceau de lumière rougeâtre pointait vers le ciel.

- Le Diamond Head... susurra le satyre, et un courant d'air froid passa sur la plage.

* * *

Les bruits de nos pas étaient la seule chose qui troublait le silence de la nuit. Nous étions à mi-chemin du sommet du cratère, et la vue y était à coupé le souffle. Les autres étaient devant, et Grover et moi derrière, car le satyre m'aidait en me permettant de m'appuyer sur lui.

Je levai la tête, vers le ciel. Une longue trainée blanche le séparait en deux ; la Voix Lactée. Je me tournai ensuite vers Biquet, et il me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. J'avais encore mal en posant le pied droit sur le sol, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'empêcher de continuer.

Et petit à petit, j'arrivais à oublier la douleur. Mais à peine quelques minutes après, je trébuchai sur une racine d'arbre. Grover me rattrapa au dernier moment.

- Fais attention !

Je me mis donc à regarder ce que je faisais. Les brindilles sous mes pieds craquaient. Je boitait très légèrement, et je m'avançai pas très vite. Toute ma jambe droite était engourdie, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle pesait dix kilos de plus.

Mais malgré ma vitesse d'escargot, nous arrivâmes au sommet de l'ancien volcan, juste devant le bord du cratère.

Je décidai de faire une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. Je me retournai, faisant dos au cratère, et devant moi se dressa un panorama magnifique. On voyait des arbres luxuriants, la plage et l'océan.

Je remarquai alors, frôlant la mer, le soleil en train de se lever. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je fus plongée dans mes souvenirs.

* * *

" Silena sauta au cou de Percy.

- Merci, Percy. Je ne te décevrai pas !

La fille d'Aphrodite nous laissa seul, Percy et moi, sur la terrasse du Plaza Hotel. Percy me regarda quelques instants, et il s'agenouilla au bord de mon transat, la lumière de l'aube faisant de jolis reflets dans ses magnifiques cheveux bruns. Il mit sa main sur mon front. Je ne l'aurais pas dit à voix haute, mais j'aimais quand il s'inquiétait pour moi.

- T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes, ais-je marmonné. Avec tes sourcils tout froncés.

J'avais dit ça sans réfléchir, et je regrettait aussitôt. Je regardai Percy pour voir sa réaction. Et je faillis hoqueter de surprise, tellement je ne m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue.

- Je t'interdis de mourir tant que je te dois un service. Pourquoi as-tu intercepté ce coup de couteau ?

- T'en aurais fait autant.

Je vis un petit sourire sur le visage du fils de Poséidon. Oui, il en aurait fait autant. Puis il recommença à froncer les sourcils.

- Comment tu as su ? m'a t-il demandé.

- Su quoi ?

Il a jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, puis il s'est penché vers moi, et je sentis son souffle chaud me chatouiller l'oreille.

- Pour mon talon d'Achille. Si tu n'avais pas reçu ce coup de couteau à ma place, je serais mort. "

* * *

Grover s'approcha de moi, admirant lui aussi le paysage.

Je revins à la réalité. Je me souviens que nous avions parlé pendant quelques minutes, puis nous avions regardé le soleil se lever sur New York, au moment où la ville était encore endormie, à cause du sortilège de Morphée.

C'était exactement le même soleil, et le même silence ; et peut être la même heure. Seul le cadre changeait.

Tout était exactement pareil, sauf que Percy n'était pas là.

- Il me manque... murmurais-je, assez bas j'espère, pour que personne ne m'entende.

Mais Grover l'entendit. Il dévia son regard sur moi, et il eut une expression de surprise sur le visage.

- A... Annabeth ?

Je m'essuyai les yeux d'un revers de la main ; ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer.

- T'inquiète pas Grov', c'est r-rien... bafouillais-je.

Biquet passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ne te tracasse pas Annabeth, on le retrouvera. Et peut être -qui sais-, que dans quelques heures, tu seras avec lui ? ( il leva le petit doigt, un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas aux lèvres ) Et à ce moment là, tu pourras le prendre dans tes bras et l'embrasser autant de fois que tu veux.

Mon visage prit feu.

- Grover ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Le satyre rigola doucement.

- N'importe quoi ? Oh Annabeth, si tu voyais les regards que tu lui lances parfois.

- GROVER !

Cette fois-ci, Grover éclata franchement de rire. Il me tourna le dos et il commença à rejoindre les autres qui commençaient à descendre le cratère. Avant de dévaler la pente, il me fit volte-face et me tendit la main.

- Tu viens ?

J'arrivai à sa hauteur.

- Tu es vraiment nul, marmonnais-je.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant ma technique marche bien puisque tu ne pleures plus.

Je levai la tête vers lui, et nos regards se croisèrent pendant quelques instants. A son expression, je me retins de rire. Je lui mis un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- T'es quand même nul.

Et c'est en rigolant tous les deux que nous descendirent le cratère.

* * *

- C'est quoi ? demanda Léo.

Nous étions arrivés au centre de l'ancien volcan, avec devant nous, le faisceau de lumière rougeâtre.

Mais c'est surtout la base de la lumière qui nous intriguaient ; un cercle fluorescent avec en son centre, comme un croissant de lune. Nous étions tous autour de ce symbole, ne sachant que faire.

Et j'eus une idée.

- Peut être qu'il faut simplement le toucher ?

- Un peu comme pour entrer dans le Labyrinthe de Dédale ? proposa Grover.

- Le Labyrinthe de Dédale ? questionna la fille d'Aphrodite.

- C'est une longue histoire, avons dit Grover et moi, dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- Donc il faut simplement mettre sa main... ( Léo approcha sa main du symbole, et il la posa dessus ) Comme ça ?

- Léo, att... commença Jason.

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase.

D'un coup, le sol se déroba sous nos pieds ; où plutôt il s'ouvrit, comme un kaléidoscope. Je paniquai un peu en voyant que je ne touchai plus la terre ferme, mais je paniquai encore plus en voyant le néant en-dessous de moi. Et presque tout aussi rapidement, je tombai dans le gouffre, ayant l'impression de plonger dans un trou noir.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, tout mon corps meurtri de douleur. J'avais mal comme si j'avais fait une chute de plusieurs mètres, et c'était peut-être le cas.

J'avais atterrit sur un sol lisse et froid, qui je pense, était du marbre ou du béton. Je me redressai lentement, me mettant assise. J'entendis un gémissement à côté de moi, et aussi un bêlement. Ça allait, je n'étais pas seule. Enfin, quand je disais que ça allait ; la situation aurait quand même pu être bien meilleure.

La pièce où nous étions était plongée dans le noir, mais pas complètement. Il y avait de la lumière derrière moi, et sans raison apparente, j'eus une appréhension à me retourner pour voir d'où elle venait.

Quand je décidai finalement de faire volte-face, je le regrettai amèrement.

Je me figeai, la peur me nouant l'estomac, et des dizaines de mauvais souvenirs revinrent à ma mémoire.

Tout sentait la mort dans cette pièce. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore. Je pensai qu'il avait été détruit à tout jamais, au fin fond du palais sur le Mont Othrys.

Et comme une affirmation à mes doutes, pendant quelques secondes terrifiantes, le temps se mit à ralentir. _Il _était là, juste devant moi.

Le cercueil doré de Cronos, le seigneur des Titans.

J'entendis quelqu'un se lever, et des pas résonnèrent sur le marbre laqué blanc.

Jason, le fils de Zeus, s'avança vers le cercueil. Sa main frôla le couvercle, et je ne pus empêcher un cri de sortir de ma bouche.

- Jason, ne l'ouvre pas ! criais-je.

Trop tard.

Et comme Percy il y a deux ans, Jason ouvrit le cercueil, poussé par la curiosité. Le couvercle tomba dans un bruit sinistre sur le sol, et je crus que ça allait être la dernière chose que j'entendrais avant ma mort.

- Il est vide, déclara Jason.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, qui fus étouffé par le grand fracas que firent les portes de la salle en s'ouvrant.

Pour la deuxième fois affilée, je me retournai, et je fis face à une femme aux longs cheveux ondulés, tenant un calice d'argent dans la main.

Gaïa, à a peine un mètre de moi. Et derrière elle, sortit de nulle part, une armée de monstres.

Elle me foudroya littéralement du regard, et elle ne prononça qu'une seule phrase.

- Tuez-les.

Je pris instinctivement mon poignard en main. Je me mis debout, mes jambes flageolantes. J'allais me jeter sur elle, mais un bras me barra le passage. Je levai les yeux, rencontrant le visage d'un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel.

Hermès en personne.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, me dit-il.

A ce moment là, son caducée apparut dans sa main, et la pièce entière s'éclaira. Je fermai les paupières automatiquement. Gaïa rugit de rage, et je commençai comme à me dissoudre dans l'air, emportée par le vent.

Quand je repris connaissance, l'Olympe se dressait devant moi.

* * *

La jeune femme aux cheveux caramels, tressés sur son épaule gauche, essayait de suivre le rythme effréné des pas de la titanide, devant elle. Celle-ci grognait des choses incompréhensible, et la magicienne n'essaya pas de comprendre.

Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, examinant toutes les fresques et coulures des murs ; cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, la mère Nature s'arrêta devant une double porte, avec gravé dessus un immense trident vert aux reflets bleus.

Gaïa la poussa, et la jeune femme aux cheveux caramels retint son souffle, en voyant la magnifique salle à l'intérieur.

Tout était couleur de l'océan dans cette pièce. S'alignant sur les murs, des amphores renversaient des cascades d'eau transparente, qui elles-même coulaient dans un petit canal qui faisait tout le pourtour de salle. Au centre, un bassin décoré de centaines de mosaïques, et à droite, une étagère qui allait jusqu'au plafond, et qui était remplie d'objets, d'armes magiques, et de sac de pièces d'or. Quant à gauche, il n'y avait qu'un lit aux draps verts, où quelqu'un était étendu.

- Percy !

La magicienne se précipita au chevet du fils de Poséidon, qui lui semblait dormir profondément. Elle lui effleura doucement le visage, et elle lança à la titanide :

- Qu'est que vous lui avez fait ? explosa t-elle.

Gaïa ne fit pas attention au ton de la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste épuisé. Tu es la meilleure guérisseuse que je connaisse, Calyspo. Et si je t'ai amené ici, c'est justement pour que tu le remette sur pieds. J'ai besoin qu'il sois en forme pour se battre dans mes rangs.

- Donc, vous ne lui avez rien fait ?

Gaïa eut un sourire sordide.

- Pas pour l'instant, non.

- Oh.

Calyspo se calma un peu. La titanide s'approcha d'elle.

- Enfin, n'emploie plus jamais ce ton avec moi, car sinon tu retourneras sur ton île, morte ou vivante.

La femme aux cheveux caramels se figea.

- Ex... excusez-moi, ma reine.

- Bien.

Calypso regarda plus attentivement le fils de Poséidon, et elle dut réprimer un sourire ; c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait un des héros qui avaient atterri sur son île, et elle l'avoue aujourd'hui, mais elle avait vraiment passé de magnifiques moments avec Percy Jackson. Mais quelque chose intrigua la magicienne ; elle fronça ses longs sourcils.

- Excusez-moi une nouvelle fois, mais, vous avez dit que Percy se battrait avec vous... Il a donc décidé de vous rejoindre ?

Gaïa plissa les lèvres, et elles devinrent si fines, qu'elles ne formèrent plus qu'un trait.

- Non, il n'a pas accepté de rejoindre mon camps.

La mère Nature se mit à parcourir lentement la pièce, faisant les cent pas, de gauche à droite.

- Je lui ai pourtant proposé de l'or, de l'argent, des armes ( elle eut un coup d'œil vers l'étagère ) ; et j'étais même prête à lui donner l'immortalité ! Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Et je crois que je n'arriverais pas à le convaincre. Oh, de toute façon, je l'obligerais, de gré ou de force.

- Mais alors, comment... ?

- Comment je vais m'y prendre ?

Calypso hocha la tête. La titanide s'approcha de l'étagère, et son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur un aigle en or ; celui de la Douzième légion romaine. Puis elle prit un petit coffret, et elle souffla dessus pour y enlever la fine couche de poussière.

- Il va tout simplement...

Gaïa ouvrit le coffret de bronze, et elle eut son fameux sourire qui glaçait le sang.

- … devenir mon fils.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 11 !**

**C'est fou comme c'est un soulagement quand je dis cette phrase... x3 ****En plus, il faisait chaud aujourd'hui...**

**Alors, votre avis ? 83 Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! **

**Ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent, plus de 3000 mots !**

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté la chanson " This is love ".**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui est, je crois, déjà le douzième ? **

**Hm... j'ai dit beaucoup de fois " chapitre " , non ? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici le douzième chapitre de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû le mettre dès aujourd'hui, mais comme c'est ma fête ce 15 aôut, je le poste !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Tout se mélange

_POV Annabeth_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, ma vision floutée et tout mon corps en feu. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, mais bizarrement, je n'avais pas mal. J'essayai de regarder où j'étais, mais la seule chose que je vis, se fut une femme blonde, avec ses yeux gris fixés sur moi. Quand elle vit que je la regardai, elle eut un petit sourire.

- Ma... maman ? marmonnais-je

Elle se pencha un peu vers moi et la déesse Athéna remonta une couverture jusqu'à mon buste. Je devais être dans un lit. Elle m'embrassa sur mon front.

- Repose toi ma chérie.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, pendant que moi, je retombai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand, pour la deuxième fois, je rouvris les paupières, j'étais au plein cœur de la cinquième avenue ; dans la ville de New York, pendant les festivités de Noël.

Sûrement encore un rêve.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, le vent faisant voleter mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Je commençai à marcher, remontant la rue dans la direction de Central Park. Je passai devant plusieurs magasins de grandes marques, envahi par des touristes fortunés. La rue était bondée, et je devais me faufiler entre les New-yorkais et les faux Père Noël. Et au bout d'un moment, je rentrai dans quelqu'un ; en même temps, il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du trottoir.

- Hey !

L'homme se retourna vers moi, me dépassant de toute sa hauteur. Il était beaucoup plus grand et baraqué que la normale et je reculai instinctivement, mettant ma main sur mon poignard, accroché à ma ceinture. Mes doutes furent confirmés quand je tombai sur un museau rempli de morve et deux longues cornes blanches.

Le Minotaure.

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible dans le sens opposé, le monstre à mes trousses. Je slalomai, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage, renversant presque un chariot de hot-dog. Attendez ; hot-dog ?

J'attrapai un tube de ketchup et j'en inondai la chaussée. Et comme je l'avais prévu, le Minotaure glissa sur la marre de sauce tomate, tombant lamentablement sur le goudron. J'avais gagné un peu de temps, mais moins que je ne l'aurais espéré ; le monstre se releva rapidement et la course poursuite recommença.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas battre l'homme taureau sur la vitesse, j'empruntai donc une petite ruelle adjacente à la cinquième avenue.

Et je m'arrêtai net en voyant quel immeuble me faisait face.

Le bâtiment était celui où habitait Percy et sa mère.

Le rugissement derrière moi m'obligea à y entrer. Je montai quatre à quatre les marches et j'étais seulement au premier étage quand le monstre entra lui aussi dans l'immeuble.

Je courrais maintenant dans les escaliers, jetant parfois des coups d'œil vers le bas pour voir où était mon poursuivant. Cette scène me rappela un film d'horreur que j'avais vu ; et cela y ressembla encore plus quand le Minotaure réussit à attraper pendant quelques secondes le bas de mon t-shirt.

J'accélérai en arrivant au sixième palier, et je m'engouffrai dans le couloir.

Je me jetai presque sur le porte de l'appartement de Percy, frappant comme une forcenée. L'homme taureau arriva dans le couloir, et il me jeta un regard rempli de haine, avant de s'élancer.

- Percy ! hurlais-je. Ouvre !

Le Minotaure n'était maintenant plus cas cinq mètres. La panique commença à m'envahir.

- PERCY !

Quatre. Trois. De...

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une main m'agrippa tout aussi rapidement, m'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Mon souffle se coupa quand je fus plaquée contre cette même porte, avec un corps à seulement quelques centimètres du mien.

- Ne bouges pas, souffla-t-il.

Il avait ses deux mains sur mes épaules, m'empêchant de bouger. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, presque collé l'un à l'autre. Je bloquai ma respiration, évitant ainsi de sentir l'odeur envoutante de Percy ; vu sa proximité, il fallait mieux que je ne prenne pas de risques.

Quand enfin, il s'éloigna un peu de moi, je me remis discrètement à respirer.

- C'est bon, déclara le fils de Poséidon. Il est parti.

Je m'effondrai sur son parquet, les mains sur les genoux et Percy s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Annabeth ? me demanda-t-il.

Je baissai la tête et sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ravalai ma rage ; pourquoi fallait-il que je pleure tout le temps depuis qu'il était parti ?

A ce moment-là, Percy me prit délicatement par le menton, et il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces.

- Hey, ça va aller, me rassura Percy.

Je me calmai un peu et je regardai le fils de Poséidon dans les yeux, une phrase me brûlant les lèvres.

- Est-ce que... tu es le vrai Percy ?

Ma question le fit sourire.

- Pourquoi ? Il y en a plusieurs ?

Je répondis à son sourire.

- Pas à ma connaissance, non.

- Donc tu as la réponse à ta question.

Je me penchai un peu plus vers lui ; nous étions à présent tous les deux agenouillés sur le sol, toujours dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Percy, entre une commode et un porte-manteau.

- Mais... tu ne sors pas de mon imagination ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non.

- Mais alors... commençais-je.

- Annabeth, Annabeth ! Ce n'est pas important.

- Mais...

- Annabeth ! soupira-t-il. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Désolé... murmurais-je.

Percy soupira une nouvelle fois, fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses magnifiques prunelles avaient légèrement foncées.

- En faite, si je suis ici, c'est pour...

Percy passa nerveusement sa main entre ses mèches brunes.

- Pour ? demandais-je, me penchant encore de quelques centimètres vers son visage, et inconsciemment, vers ses lèvres.

- C'est parce que, je... je voulais... bafouilla-t-il.

Je me rapprochai encore, le regard toujours dans l'océan de ses yeux, mes mains posées sur le parquet, de chaque côté de ses genoux. Au début, Percy ne bougeait pas, mais quand nos nez se frôlèrent, il eut un petit mouvement de recul ; qui fut d'ailleurs bien vite comblé par moi, qui avançais encore, toujours un peu plus. A présent nos souffles se mêlaient, et j'étais maintenant presque au-dessus du buste de Percy, alors que lui était penché vers l'arrière, ses mains derrière lui pour ne pas tomber.

- Annabeth... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? susurra-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment. J'avais disons envie de... de l'embrasser ? Oui ; j'avais envie d'embrasser le fils de Poséidon, alias Percy Jackson. En même temps, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute ; il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi attirant.

J'allais d'ailleurs lui dire le fond de ma pensée, mais je n'en eus pas le temps.

Car à ce moment-là, le fils de Poséidon écarquilla les yeux et il se prit la tête entre les mains, gémissant de douleur. Cette fois, c'est moi qui eus un mouvement de recul.

Percy se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses doigts agrippant son cuir chevelu.

- Percy ?

Il se mit à respirer bruyamment et enfin après, je dois l'avouer, un petit moment de panique de ma part, il releva son visage vers moi. Il vit mon expression et il s'empressa de dire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Annabeth, juste un mal de crâne.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Mais oui ; ne te tracasse pas pour moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils ; je n'allais pas laisser Percy s'en sortir comme ça. Je m'aprêttai à dire quelque chose, mais le son resta dans ma gorge ; sans prévenir, Percy me prit les deux mains et il les entrelaça dans les siennes. J'avais les yeux rivés sur celles-ci. Ses mains étaient chaudes.

- Annabeth.

Je déviai mes yeux sur lui et pour je ne sais la combientième fois, nos regards se rencontrèrent. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ses prunelles étaient d'un vert _intense_, toute son attention était fixée sur moi, _moi seule _; « calme-toi Annabeth, ce n'est pas le moment » déclara le peu de raison qui me restait. L'expression amplement sérieuse de Percy me ramenai un peu à la réalité.

- Tu es la seule à savoir où il est, affirma t-il.

- A savoir où est quoi ? interrogeais-je, mon cerveau tournant complètement au ralenti.

Percy roula des yeux.

- Mon talon d'Achille.

- Ah ; c'est vrai.

- Donc, tu es la seule à disons... savoir où il faut me frapper pour m'éliminer.

Cette phrase m'achevai.

- Pour t'éliminer ? Tu veux dire... pour te tuer ?

Percy évitait mon regard.

- Mais, Percy... Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te tuer ?

- Si jamais... je deviens trop dangereux...

- Trop dangereux ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est Gaïa, c'est ça ? explosais-je presque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut te faire, Percy ?

Percy resserra son emprise sur mes mains.

- Calme-toi.

- Percy ! Répond-moi !

Percy ne dit rien, et il me fixa ; enfin, il semblait plus me regarder sans me voir, comme s'il fixait quelque chose au-delà de moi. A mon grand regret, ses doigts se détachèrent des miens, et il se mit debout.

- Tu vas devoir bientôt te réveiller, murmura le fils de Poséidon. Je suis déjà resté trop longtemps.

- Mais...

Il me dépassa, et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement, posant sa main sur la clenche. Je me levai à mon tour, et je me tournai dans sa direction.

- Attends !

Percy me fit volte-face, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car je me jetai à son cou.

- Restes s'il te plaît.

Surpris, Percy se figea complètement, tel une statue. Je croisai mes bras derrière sa tête, et j'enfouis la mienne dans son cou, ne faisant qu'accentuer l'immobilité du fils de Poséidon. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne, pas encore une fois. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Restes encore, soufflais-je contre sa peau, resserrant mon emprise sur lui, comme de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à tout instant.

Percy retrouva enfin l'usage de ses membres. Ses deux mains allèrent sur mes épaules, puis il se recula un peu de moi, me détachant de lui. Il baissa légèrement la tête vers moi, et c'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'à présent, il était plus grand que moi. Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans son regard.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Annabeth. Désolé pour tout ce qui va se passer.

- Ce qui va se passer ? répétais-je

Il esquissa un petit sourire rassurant.

- Je reviendrais. Je te le promet.

Il commença à ouvrir la porte, et il se glissa à l'extérieur.

- Percy ! commençais-je. Ne me laisse pas...

La porte se referma, et tout se mit à disparaître autour de moi, mon corps flottant dans le néant.

- … toute seule.

* * *

Percy s'appuya contre la porte, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Il lâcha un soupir, qui fut étouffé par un rire.

- Alors comme ça, on envoie des rêves pour prévenir la fille d'Athéna ?

Percy se releva avec une vitesse fulgurante, trop rapidement pour l'œil humain, et il sortit son stylo-bille, qui lui servait accessoirement d'arme.

Devant lui, debout, un pied appuyé sur le mur du couloir, se tenant un jeune homme, la tête baissée.

Même couleur de cheveux, même corpulence, même allure. Tout d'identique, à une exception près ; la couleur des pupilles.

Percy se jeta sur lui, plaquant son épée contre sa gorge.

- Sors d'ici ! cria le fils de Poséidon. Tu n'as rien à faire là !

Son homologue se contenta de lui rire une deuxième fois au nez.

- Aurais-tu oublié qu'à partir de maintenant, nous ne faisons plus qu'un ? La preuve ; tu as déjà assimilé quelques-uns de mes pouvoirs.

Percy appuya encore un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge, et le fils de Poséidon grimaça de douleur.

- C'est bien, continues. Tu te fais toi-même souffrir, déclara son double en souriant.

Percy lâcha finalement prise, et il faillit s'effondrer, mais son homologue le rattrapa par le bras.

- Soumet-toi à moi, et tout te seras plus facile.

Le fils de Poséidon, en une dernière tentative, jeta son épée vers la poitrine non défendue de son double.

La lame retomba à terre avant de l'avoir même effleuré.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit alors aux côtés du fils du Maître des Océans. Il leva la tête de celui-ci, et les rôles s'inversèrent.

Percy avait maintenant sa propre épée contre son cou.

- Je crains... que le rêve ne sois terminé, Jackson.

Et c'est avec un dernier rire maléfique, que le rêve se brisa.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, me manquant de me cogner dans le lit juste au-dessus du mien.

J'étais encore toute chamboulée. Est-ce que... Percy avait été réel ? Mais, c'était un demi-dieux ; comment pouvait-il envoyer des rêves ? Je croyais que ce n'était que les dieux et les personnes immortelles qui pouvaient le faire. Et à ma connaissance, Percy était toujours à moitié humain.

Je regardai quelques secondes autour de moi, et je remarquai que j'étais de retour à la colonie. Je jetai mes jambes en dehors des draps, et je commençais à m'habiller précipitamment.

Alors que j'essayais en vain d'enfiler ma chaussure gauche, et que je me mis à batailler avec les lacets, mon regard s'arrêta sur mon téléphone portable.

Je le pris, et je l'allumai.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis quelle heure il était ; quatorze heures et demi.

Cette information ne fis qu'accentuer ma panique. J'avais donc dormi tant que ça ? Et l'Olympe ? Que c'était-il passé à l'Olympe ?

Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de continuer à me poser des questions, car la porte du bungalow s'ouvrit d'un coup, claquant contre le mur.

Je levai la tête et rencontra le visage un peu affolé de la fille d'Aphrodite.

- Annabeth ! s'exclama Piper.

Elle se jeta pratiquement sur moi, et elle me força à me lever.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je, complètement déboussolée.

Piper se contenta de me tirer par le bras, m'entraînant à l'extérieur du bungalow d'Athéna. Alors que nous avions déjà fait plusieurs pas, je refusai de continuer d'avancer.

- Piper ! criais-je Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et puis je me retrouve à la colonie alors que j'étais à l'Olympe et...

La fille d'Aphrodite se tourna, et elle s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Elle eut un sourire rassurant, et ses yeux virèrent au marron.

- On t'expliquera plus tard. Pour l'instant, on doit aller au sommet de la colline du Pin de Thalia.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un nouveau sourire, mais un peu plus mystérieux, cette fois-ci.

- Tu verras. C'est un des demi-dieux qui était de garde qui l'a vu en premier.

Et elle continua à m'entraîner vers le sommet de la colline, toujours avec aussi peu d'information.

Arrivé en haut, je dus me frayer un chemin à travers les pensionnaires, qui eux aussi étaient tous réunis autour du Pin.

Ils entouraient plus particulièrement un seul demi-dieu, et en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je vis que c'était Will Solace, du bungalow d'Apollon. Il sautillait presque sur place.

- Si je vous jure ! Je l'ai vu ! dit-il en agitant les bras. Il était immense !

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un me tapa sur l'épaule. Je fis volte-face, et devant moi se dressait Jason et Léo.

Le fils d'Héphaïstos ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il l'a referma aussitôt.

Un silence de mort régnait au sein des Sang-mêlés, ce qui était assez perturbant après l'agitation du début.

Et c'est seulement quand je le vis moi aussi, traversant un nuage, que mon souffle se coupa.

Un immense bateau volant avec sur la coque les lettres _SPQR _faisait route vers la colonie.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 12 !**

**Ah oui, chers lecteurs, vous avez sûrement dû le remarquer. Et oui, je suis sadique. x3 ( révélation nulle... xD )**

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté la chanson " Viva la vida " de Coldplay.**

**Bon, je vous dis...**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 13 ! 8D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici le treizième chapitre de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**J'avais pas mal d'inspiration pour celui-ci. **

**Je remercie ceux qui me mettent des reviews ! C'est grâce à tout vos commentaires et votre soutien que je continue cette fanfic. ^^**

**Allez, je vous laisse le lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Juste une virée

_POV Annabeth_

L'immense trois mâts passait au-dessus de Long Island, se dirigeant vers nous. En haut du mât central, un drapeau avait été dressé, avec pour symbole un aigle impérial. Les voiles du bateau étaient violettes, comme la plupart des éléments de décorations de la coque ; un mélange de pourpre, de violet et de doré. Plusieurs adolescents penchaient leur tête par-dessus le bastingage, regardant, ou plutôt examinant, la colonie sous toutes ses coutures. Mais mon attention fut reportée sur l'avant du bateau.

Un peu plus en hauteur par rapport aux autres, un petit groupe se détachait, composé d'un garçon et d'une fille et – je crus un moment que c'était mon imagination – d'un loup.

Le bateau s'abaissa de plus en plus et enfin, après plusieurs manœuvres, il se posa sur l'herbe, juste en contrebat de la colline.

Le silence régnait toujours parmi les pensionnaires. Puis, sortit de nulle part, un escalier en bois se mit à relier le pont inférieur avec le sol.

La première personne à descendre fut une fille en armure, avec, flottant derrière elle, une cape pourpre. Elle devait avoir près de seize ans, et ses longs cheveux étaient assortis avec ses yeux sombres. Un autre adolescent la suivait, mais lui avec une allure beaucoup moins impressionnante.

Blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt maigre, je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas trop l'allure d'un guerrier. Il nous toisa du regard, masquant à peine une grimace de dégoût sur son visage. Je me désintéressai rapidement de lui, et je hoquetai de surprise en voyant bel et bien un loup trottinant à côté d'eux.

Les autres adolescents étaient au dernier plan ; je devinai leur nombre a à peut près cent personnes.

La fille avec la cape s'avança de quelques pas vers nous, et elle s'agenouilla devant les pensionnaires de la colonie.

- Je me présente à vous, demi-dieux grecs ; je suis Reyna, actuelle Praetor de la Douzième Légion romaine. ( elle désigna le garçon et le loup qui l'accompagnaient ) Et voici Octave, l'augure du camp ; et bien sûr Lupa, la louve qui a élevé Romulus et Remus, les fondateurs de Rome.

Elle se releva, se mettant à nouveau debout en face de nous. La dite Reyna haussa la voix.

- Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour deux raisons bien précises ; la première est pour récupérer le deuxième Praetor, mon collègue, Jason. La deuxième est que nous sommes à la recherche du symbole de notre camp, l'aigle d'or, qui a été volé il y a plusieurs semaines.

Un nouveau blanc suivi cette déclaration. Moi-même je ne comprenais plus rien ; il existait des demi-dieux romains ? Et Jason en ferais partie ? Et comme cela se faisait-il que nous ne les ayons jamais rencontrés avant ?

A présent, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je jetai un petit coup d'œil à Jason, à ma gauche. Il était devenu livide.

La fille qui se nommait Reyna le remarqua, et son regard alla tout de suite sur Jason ; puis il glissa sur moi, et pendant moins d'une seconde, je crus voir de la peur sur son visage, comme si elle se souvenait d'un mauvais souvenir.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis des bruits de sabots derrière moi. Chiron, le directeur de la colonie, se cambra.

- Bienvenue à vous, romains.

Tous les demi-dieux suivirent son exemple, moi y compris. Chiron se redressa, et Lupa et lui échangèrent un rapide signe de tête.

_- Je pense que nous devons quelques explications, Chiron._

J'écarquillai les yeux, et je dévisageai la louve. Je n'avais pas rêvé, elle avait parlé ? Le vieux centaure se contenta d'acquiescer.

_- A toi l'honneur._

Ce n'était pas mon imagination ; sauf que le louve ne parlait pas vraiment. J'avais plus l'impression que c'était directement ses pensées que j'entendais.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent, autant du côté grec que du côté romain. Tous ses murmures rassemblés faisait un bruit sourd, qui s'accentuait de minutes en minutes. Chiron dû se racler la gorge pour ramener le silence.

- Vous avez certainement tous connaissance de la Guerre de Troie.

Une nouvelle vague de murmure lui répondit.

- A la fin de cette guerre, les dieux, en un vote unanime, on décidé de séparer les grecs et les romains, pour éviter un nouveau conflit. A partir de cette date, dès qu'un romain ou un grec se croisaient, leur mémoire étaient automatiquement effacées. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, aucun des deux camps n'ai connaissance de l'existence de l'autre. Pourtant, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, vous avez presque toujours travaillé ensemble. L'exemple très récent est la guerre contre les Titans d'y a quelques mois : pendant que les romains se battaient contre le Titan Krios sur le Mont Othryx, les grecs défendaient le Mont Olympe contre l'armée de Cronos.

Une petite voix s'éleva de notre groupe. Je ne reconnu pas à qui elle appartenait.

- C'est donc pour éviter les guerres que nous avons été séparés ?

- En quelque sorte, oui, déclara le vieux centaure.

Celui qui accompagnait Reyna, qui je crois s'appelait Octave, pointa un doigt menaçant vers nous.

- Les romains n'ont jamais voulu déclencher de nouvelles guerres. Mais si ses soi-disant _grecs _ne nous rendent pas l'aigle de la Douzième Légion nous...

- Octave, le rappela à l'ordre Reyna.

- Je ne raconte que la vérité !se plaignis celui-ci. Ce sont les grecs qui l'ont...

- OCTAVE ! hurla Reyna, lui clouant une bonne fois pour toute le bec.

A ce moment-là, le visage de Reyna se radoucit, son regard déviant vers le fils de Zeus.

- Jason ? demanda-t-elle

Jason eut un mouvement de recul devant l'interpellation de Reyna. Il était toujours aussi blanc, et il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis tout à l'heure. Lupa se leva sur ses pattes, et elle rejoignit Chiron.

_- Grecs et romains, je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pendant notre petit séjour à la colonie des Sang-mêlés. _( Elle leva le museau vers Jason ) _Quant à toi, nous allons discuter de ton cas à la Grande Maison. Reyna, tu nous accompagnes._

- Bien, déclara la Praetor avec un petit sourire.

- Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités ! s'exclama Chiron.

* * *

Les demi-dieux se dispersèrent, et le vieux centaure alla jusqu'à la Grande Maison, juste derrière Jason, Reyna et Lupa.

Piper s'élança pour les suivre.

- Piper ! appelais-je.

Je la rattrapai par le bras, l'empêchant de continuer. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, faisant voleter ses cheveux châtains.

- Tu ne peux pas le rejoindre, murmurais-je.

Ses yeux devinrent brusquement noirs.

- Alors, selon toi, je devrais le laisser seul avec _cette fille _?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Même-moi qui n'était pas une fille d'Aphrodite, je pus voir une petite pointe de jalousie dans le ton de Piper. Cela me rappelai la Bataille du Labyrinthe et ma première rencontre avec Rachel.

- Il ne sera pas seul avec elle ; Chiron et la louve seront là aussi.

Ma phrase sembla apaiser un peu sa soudaine colère.

- Si tu le dis.

Nous continuâmes de discuter, de tout et de rien, tout en continuant de marcher, nous baladant dans la colonie. Je remarquai les quelques regards qu'elle jetait derrière elle, vers la Grande Maison. A un moment, elle le faisait tellement régulièrement, que la situation en devenait franchement comique, et j'étouffai d'ailleurs plusieurs fois un rire. Puis elle me regardait, en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant ce qui me faisait rire. Je m'efforçai alors de garder mon calme, en disant nonchalamment ; « rien, rien ».

Après au moins une ou deux heures, nous nous retrouvâmes à la lisière de la forêt. Malgré ça, nous continuâmes notre chemin, nous enfonçant dans les sous-bois.

On avait beau être seulement en fin d'après-midi, l'obscurité régnait déjà sous les arbres, nous faisant croire qu'il était beaucoup plus tard qu'en réalité. Heureusement, je connaissais bien la forêt de la colonie, et Piper et moi n'avions aucune chance de nous perdre.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. La fille d'Aphrodite le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliquée ce qui c'était passé à l'Olympe.

Son visage se pencha, fixant le sol.

- Il ne s'est pas passé tant de choses que ça, tu sais, commença-t-elle. C'est juste que nous n'avons pas prit en compte que le serpent était venimeux ; mais le poison ne t'a presque rien fait, tu t'es juste évanouie. Ensuite, tu es restée dans une des chambres pour te reposer, et ta mère est restée avec toi. Puis on est tout simplement rentré à la co...

Piper s'interrompit d'elle-même et elle pointa du doigt vers l'obscurité, complètement immobile.

Je regardai devant nous, plissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Piper.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Allons-voir, proposais-je.

Nous accélérâmes le pas, avançant entre les arbres et évitant les racines au sol. Nous étions comme attirées, par cette petite lueur chaude, contrastant avec le froid du bois. En nous rapprochant, je vis de plus en plus nettement ; une personne marchait devant nous, une sorte de bougie dans la main.

Non, pas une bougie. La personne avait carrément la flamme dans sa main.

Léo ; ça ne pouvait être que lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? marmonnais-je.

Le fils d'Héphaïstos courait presque, et il ne s'arrêta qu'au bord d'une falaise de pierre, au cœur de la forêt. Sa main était toujours embrasée, et Léo fit un rapide tour sur lui-même, inspectant les lieux. Quant à Piper et moi, nous nous efforcions de ne pas bouger, cachées derrière une rangée de buisson. Le fils d'Héphaïstos lâcha un petit soupir de satisfaction en voyant que personne – sauf nous – n'était dans les parages. Puis, faisant face à la falaise, il posa sa main en flammes sur la pierre.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant tout un pan de bloc de granit basculer, pour laisser place à une porte de trois mètres sur trois mètres, parfaitement taillée dans le roc. Léo s'engagea à l'intérieur de la falaise, et quelques secondes après, le bloc commença à reprendre à sa place initiale.

Nous nous élançâmes donc à toute vitesse, et nous glissâmes sur l'herbe, nous plaquant au sol, passant ainsi in-extremis de l'autre côté.

Et presque aussi rapidement, je me remis debout, aux aguets, la main sur mon poignard. J'eus un mouvement de recul, complètement déroutée par l'endroit où j'étais.

C'était un gigantesque atelier, remplie de machines ultra perfectionnées, avec sur les murs et sur les tables, des dizaines de schéma et de plans. Je levai les yeux, mon regard rencontrant un appareil volant, entre un avion et un hélicoptère. Et au plafond, peint grossièrement à la peinture rouge, une marque désignant le feu, accompagné d'une simple inscription : _Bunker 9._

Le cri de Piper me fit baisser la tête, et je pris poignard en main, voyant ce qui me faisait face.

Une masse dorée, avec des écailles, des ailes, et du feu sortant par les naseaux. Devant moi se tenait, au fond de la pièce, un dragon.

Je faillis m'élancer vers lui, prête à combattre, mais un bras m'arrêta dans mon élan.

- Attends ! cria Léo. Il est inoffensif.

Mon regard fit l'aller et le retour entre lui et le dragon.

- Inoffensif ?

Léo hocha la tête. Je rangeai mon poignard.

Piper s'avança jusqu'à Léo, se plantant devant lui.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ?

- Expliquer quoi ?

La fille d'Aphrodite grogna, faisant des gestes pour désigner l'endroit où elle était.

- Tout ça, c'est quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle

- Ah, euh...

Léo piétina quelques instants sur place, se balançant de gauche à droite.

- Léo ! réclama Piper, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Le faiseur de feu se racla la gorge.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais ça appartiens au bungalow neuf. ( il désigna la marque au plafond ) J'ai découvert cet endroit au retour de notre quête, expliqua-t-il. Et... quand je suis rentré, le dragon était à l'intérieur.

Nous regardâmes tous le dragon en or, et Léo eut un petit sourire.

- Il s'appelle Festus.

- Le dragon ? demanda Piper.

- Oui.

Je dévisageai l'animal.

- Il faut peut-être mieux le dire à Chiron... murmurais-je.

Léo perdit son sourire.

- S'il te plaît, Annabeth. Je préfère ne pas prévenir M. Centaure pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il décidai de l'enfermer ? De le détruire ?

- Chiron n'est pas comme ça.

Le faiseur de feu baissa les yeux, et il soupira. Il s'approcha de Festus, le caressant derrière la tête.

- Peut-être. Mais je préfère encore le garder secret pour l'instant.

Son visage dévia vers moi. Je roulai des yeux, mettant mes mains sur les hanches.

- D'accord. Mais je t'aurais prévenu ; si jamais il y a un problème, tu en prendras toute la responsabilité.

Léo Valdez retrouva son éternel sourire narquois.

- T'es plutôt sympa quand tu veux, rigola-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas ; je n'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir. De toute façon, je n'en aurais pas eu le temps, la conque retentissant, annonçant le repas du soir.

* * *

Piper et moi sortîmes du Bunker 9, y laissant le fils d'Héphaïstos qui avait décidé de sauter le repas.

Je retournai discrètement à mon bungalow pour déposer quelques affaires, et je me dirigeai ensuite en courant vers le réfectoire, déjà bondé.

Je m'assis au bout de la table des Athéna, mon demi-frère Malcolm pour voisin. Quand je commençai à manger, il se pencha vers moi.

- Tiens, te voilà Annabeth. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Oh, je me baladais... avec Piper.

- La fille d'Aphrodite ?

- Hm.

Je pris mon verre et bu une gorgée d'eau, lui indiquant que je ne lui en dirais pas plus. Après tout, j'avais passé presque une après-midi entière avec une fille de la déesse de l'Amour, donc il pouvait s'imaginer pas mal de choses. Par exemple, que je n'avais fait que me confier à Piper, sur les sentiments que j'éprouvai pour un certain fils de Poséidon.

Quand j'eus terminé de manger, je me levai rapidement du banc, laissant mes couverts sur la table. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à mon bungalow, attrapant tout mon nécessaire de toilette, et je me glissai sous la douche.

Je me lavai rapidement le corps et les cheveux, et je sortis de la cabine de douche, m'enroulant dans une serviette. Après un bref brossage de mes boucles blondes, j'enfilai ma tenue pour dormir, et je partis de la salle de bain, laissant la place pour une de mes demi-sœurs.

Une fois tous les enfants d'Athéna prêts, je déclarai le couvre-feu, et j'entrai dans la douceur de mon lit, de camp c'est vrai, mais quand même assez confortable.

La lumière s'éteignit, plongeant le bungalow dans la pénombre. J'attendis quelques instants, et, entendant les respirations régulières de mes frères et sœurs, je m'assis lentement sur mon lit.

Je cherchai mon sac à tâtons, ouvrant la fermeture éclair le plus discrètement possible. Enfin, après avoir pris toutes ses précautions, je pris mon téléphone portable. Je me remis sous les draps, et je l'allumai, cachant sa forte lumière avec ma main.

Mes yeux une fois habitués, je retirai ma main, laissant place à l'écran de veille de mon téléphone.

Je souris en voyant l'image de Percy apparaître. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de photos de lui ; en même temps, Percy détestait ça, disant sois-disant qu'il n'était pas du tout « photogénique ».

C'était donc en cachette que je l'avais pris ce jour-là, alors qu'il sortait juste de l'arène d'entraînement. Percy était encore en armure, et il devait s'être battu à l'épée pendant des heures, car de petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il avait Turbulence dans la main droite, tandis que sa main gauche écartait rapidement une mèche de cheveux. Son regard n'allais pas vers l'objectif, mais vers sa gauche, fixant quelque chose.

Malgré que je lu prise avec mon portable, la photo était de bonne qualité et Percy, je l'avoue, était... sexy.

Je me claquai mentalement, éteignant mon portable dans la précipitation.

Le parquet du bungalow craqua, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait le pied dessus. Je m'immobilisai, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit.

Un son étrange, ressemblant à une respiration, me fit passer lentement les yeux en dehors de la couverture.

C'est seulement quand je vis une masse sombre devant mon lit, et une mâchoire canine, que je me jetai sur mon poignard.

Je m'élançai sur le chien des Enfers, et c'est avec un cri de guerre que je plantai ma lame dans son ventre.

Puis je reculai en tibutant, en profitant pour réveiller les autres Athéna. Deux questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête : que faisait un chien des Enfers dans notre bungalow ? Et surtout : que faisait-il dans la _colonie_ ?

J'ouvris la porte, et je sautai presque à l'extérieur. Je tombai à nouveau sur un autre monstre, et je n'eus pas le temps de voir à quoi il ressemblait, car Clarisse le foudroya avec sa lance électrique. Elle me vit alors, et je m'approchai d'elle, regardant autour de moi pour ne pas, à nouveau, me faire prendre par surprise.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur, elle abaissa son arme.

- Clarisse ! Comment... commençais-je.

Nous dûmes nous séparées pendant quelques secondes, une bombe de feu grec passant entre nous. Je remarquai que la fille d'Arès était toujours en pyjamas, comme moi d'ailleurs. La situation aurait pu être cocasse, car tous les pensionnaires venaient de sortir du lit, certains avaient même les cheveux en bataille. Malheureusement, cela n'avait absolument rien de drôle, en voyant des chiens des Enfers et des drakaina semant la panique parmi les demi-dieux.

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! cria Clarisse pour se faire entendre. Même avec l'aide des romains !

- Mais comment sont-ils rentrés ? Les limites magiques auraient dû les arrêter !

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne vais pas les laisser prendre la colonie ! s'exclama la fille du dieu de la guerre, en se jetant sur une rangée de femmes serpents.

Je l'ai perdu de vue, et je me mis moi-même à me battre, tuant tous les monstres que je pouvais sur mon passage.

Alors que je me trouvai à présent au bas de la colline principale, combattant au côté de mon demi-frère Malcolm, j'entendis quelqu'un hurler mon prénom. Juste après, le faiseur de feu, Léo Valdez, me fonça dedans. Je l'esquivai et il s'écrasa au sol, et Piper et Jason, que je n'avais pas vu, l'aidèrent à se relever. Il se planta devant moi, haletant.

- Annabeth ! cria-t-il, m'explosant presque les tympans. Il a disparu !

- Qui a disparu ?

- Festus !

J'écarquillai les yeux, Léo quant à lui s'agitait dans tous les sens, cédant complètement à la panique. Piper essaya de le calmer, en vain. J'essayai de garder mon sang-froid.

- On va se séparer, ordonnais-je. Moi avec Piper et...

Un monstre chargea vers nous, mais Malcolm lui envoya du feu grec en pleine tête, le faisant se désintégrer. Le monstre poussa un cri de rage avant de retourner au Tartare, mais celui-ci fut bien vite étouffé par un bruit encore plus fort.

Un rugissement retentit, résonnant dans toute la colonie, et certainement, jusqu'à New York. Ce rugissement était tel que le sol se mit à trembler, me faisant perdre pied, et je tombai sur le sol. Je levai les yeux, et une sorte d'éclair zébra le ciel. Le rugissement recommença, vibrant comme un grondement de tonnerre.

Un autre éclat coupa le ciel en deux, et je compris alors que ce n'était en rien un orage.

Plusieurs pensionnaires crièrent en voyant quelque chose se dirigeant sur la colonie, tombant comme une météorite. C'est seulement quand je vis deux ailes se déployer, que l'image de Festus vint à ma mémoire.

Le dragon perdit de l'altitude, et il passa au-dessus de la Grande Maison, frôlant le toit.

Il volait paisiblement à présent, battant lentement des ailes. Les demi-dieux, grecs et romains, et même les monstres, le suivaient tous du regard.

Festus traversa toute la colonie, puis il fit demi-tour autour du Pin de Thalia, se posant tout en haut de la colline. Il lâcha un dernier rugissement, et il replia ses ailes.

A ce moment-là, mes mains se mirent à trembler. Peulus, le dragon qui gardait le camp était inerte, allongé au sol. Mais autre chose installa la panique dans mon esprit ; la Toison d'or avait disparue, ce qui expliquait qu'à présent, plus rien ne protégeait la colonie.

Nous étions dans l'endroit le plus dangereux sur Terre.

Un bruit sourd interrompit mes réflexions. Un trait déchira alors l'obscurité, venant de la gauche du dragon doré.

La flèche fonçait vers Festus, visant son œil droit. Elle allait s'enfoncer, pile au centre de sa pupille, mais au dernier moment, une main l'arrêta.

Plusieurs hoquets de surprise se firent entendre parmi les pensionnaires, en voyant apparaître, dans un flash de lumière, un jeune homme. C'était lui qui avait dirigé le dragon.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, toute mon attention se porta sur lui, comme hypnotisée.

Il portait un simple t-shirt manche longue et un jean, tous les deux de couleur ocre, avec par-dessus une armure noire. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur son visage, entièrement caché par un masque doré, qui brillait dans la nuit. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à l'herbe, une phrase de la deuxième prophétie me revenant en tête.

« _Mais le plus puissant sera le Masque d'or »_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, priant tous les dieux que je connaissais de nous venir en aide. Celui au masque regarda la flèche dans sa main, et il leva la tête vers sa gauche.

Je remarquai un adolescent, debout devant un buisson, tenant un arc en bois. Il était apeuré.

- Frank Zhang.

Tout mon corps se pétrifia en entendant la voix tranchante comme un couteau, la peur figeant tout mon être. L'inconnu resserra son emprise sur la flèche et celle-ci tomba en poussière dans sa main, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Puis il fit un large geste du bras, et le dit Frank se retrouva projeté à deux cents mètres, contre le bungalow d'Aphrodite.

Une jeune fille au teint mat cria son prénom, se précipitant à son chevet.

Celui au masque les ignora superbement, faisant quelques pas en avant. Mes doutes furent confirmés en voyant ses yeux doré faire un rapide tour de la colonie, ou plutôt du champ de bataille.

Puis il leva la main, et la Toison y apparut. Il prononça plusieurs mots en grec ancien, et les monstres explosèrent en gerbes de flammes.

C'est Jason qui brisa le silence, se levant et pointant sa lance vers l'inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? cria-t-il d'une voix forte, de l'électricité voletant autour de lui.

Celui au masque eut un petit rire.

- Tu as bien de l'audace, mon cher petit-fils.

Jason perdit alors presque toute son assurance, devenant livide.

- Je... comment...

L'inconnu arriva alors juste devant lui, rapide comme la lumière.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir qui je suis ? demanda-t-il, sa voix glaçant le sang.

Le fils de Zeus ne répondit rien, tremblant lamentablement de tous ses membres. Il se relâcha seulement quand celui au masque s'éloigna un peu de lui.

J'étais alors loin de m'imaginer que ma vie s'écroulerait une seconde fois, quand le masque en or se détacha de son visage.

Un horrible cri déchira la nuit, et se n'est que plus tard que je compris qu'il venait de moi.

Tous les sanglots et tous les pleurs que j'avais retenue depuis si longtemps se déversèrent.

Une douleur abominable se répandit dans mon corps, empêchant mes poumons de respirer.

Je hurlai comme une possédée, et mes mains se plaquèrent de chaque côté de son visage, arrachant presque mes cheveux.

Je m'effondrai au sol, mes yeux inondés de larmes. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma gorge me brûlait à force de hurler.

Quelqu'un me rattrapa, criant des choses incompréhensibles.

Tout tournait autour de moi, et mon monde bascula, semblant s'écrouler sur lui-même. Je voulais mourir.

Percy était devenu l'hôte de Cronos.

* * *

**Fin du treizième chapitre !**

**Alors, votre jugement ? ;)**

**Vos savez, chers lecteurs, je désespère en voyant la fin des vacances arriver. T-T**

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson de Pink, " Who knew "**

**Bon, je vous dis bye-bye et...**

**A bientôt pour le quatorzième chapitre ! ( Yeah ! )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici le quatorzième chapitre de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**Un peu moins long que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^**

**Beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui...**

**Bref.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Tangage

_POV Annabeth _

Je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, et du murmure de la ville.

Quand, enfin, mes paupières se soulevèrent, je fus pendant quelques secondes éblouie par les rayons qui filtraient à travers les stores. Je n'avais pas froid, ce qui était assez étrange puisque le draps n'était même pas remonté jusqu'à mon buste. Je baissai légèrement la tête.

Je hoquetai de surprise en voyant un bras enlaçant ma taille, et je remarquai que mon dos était collé contre le torse de cette même personne. Je n'osai pas bouger, donc je décidai d'inspecter la pièce où je me trouvai.

C'était manifestement une chambre d'hôtel. La pièce immense, entièrement dans les tons gris, avec en face de moi, une simple commode blanche. Le sol en parquet et la terrasse que je voyais à travers la fenêtre ne faisait que me prouver que je n'étais pas dans un petit motel, comme ceux où nous dormions parfois pendant les quêtes.

Celui-ci ressemblait plus aux grands hôtels de Las Vegas, sûrement un cinq étoiles.

Je commençai à paniquer.

Je ne savais pas dans quelle ville j'étais, ni qui était la personne qui dormait juste à côté de moi. Je sentais d'ailleurs son souffle chaud me caressant la nuque, ce que je trouvai étonnamment agréable.

J'allais commencer à essayer de me dégager de cette étreinte, quand je vis la table de nuit qui se trouvait à a peine un mètre de mon visage. Je soupirai de satisfaction.

A part la lampe de chevet, presque tous les objets qui y étaient posés m'étaient familiers. Il y avait d'abord ma casquette des Yankees, accroché à une des poignées du tiroir ; et surtout mon poignard, dont la lame brillait à cause de la faible lumière.

Mais mon regard ne s'attarda pas sur eux, fixé sur un coin de la table de chevet. Se fondant parfaitement dans le décor – contrairement à mon arme – , un stylo bille comme on en voit dans toutes les papeteries, où au moins dans les grandes surfaces. Sauf que celui-ci était unique, par la simple inscription en grec ancien, gravée en petites lettres : _Anaklusmos. _J'esquissai un sourire.

Je remarquai autre chose, à droite du stylo. Un collier que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à lors.

Une chaîne en argent, avec pour pendentif une forme noire, ressemblant à un croissant de lune. Vue dans quelle position j'étais, je n'arrivai pas à voir ce que cela représentait vraiment. Je me redressai légèrement pour le regarder de plus près, et je vis alors, éparpillés sur le sol, plusieurs vêtements.

Mon sourire s'élargit, en reconnaissant son t-shirt qui portait la veille.

Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller et je commençai à me retourner vers _lui_, en veillant à ce que son bras reste bien autour de ma taille.

J'eus un nouveau soupir de satisfaction en le voyant. Il dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux un peu en bataille et sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement. Je l'admirai quelques instants, profitant un peu de la situation. Puis je posai mes deux mains sur son torse, me penchant vers son visage.

- Percy ? murmurais-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, affichant un large sourire. Je sursautai.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, l'innocence incarnée.

Le fils de Poséidon me regarda quelques instants, ses yeux verts me faisant perdre tous mes moyens.

- Je t'ai fais peur ? questionna Percy, se rapprochant de mon visage.

Son envoûtante haleine marine arriva jusqu'à moi, et mes mains se crispèrent. Je fronçai les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à émettre le moindre son. Mes joues se mirent à brûler.

Percy le remarqua, et il se mit à rire.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet...

Je lui mis un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- C'est... t-tu... bafouillais-je, ne faisant qu'accentuer l'hilarité du fils de Poséidon.

Son magnifique rire emplissait à présent toute la pièce, et je rougissais toujours autant.

- Arrête de te moquer ! m'exclamais-je

Comme je l'avais prévue, j'eus l'impression que Percy ne m'avait même pas entendue, et je lui lançai donc un regard noir.

- Mais tu vas a...

Je fus interrompue par des lèvres se plaquant férocement contre les miennes.

Je sentis la main de Percy glissant le long de mon dos, s'arrêtant aux creux de mes reins. Je fermai les yeux, entrouvrant instinctivement les lèvres, répondant à son baiser. Mon cœur battait à vive allure, et c'est seulement quand nos langues se frôlèrent, que je perdis entièrement le contrôle, cédant dans ses bras. Je m'agrippai à lui, ne cessant jamais de le ramener vers moi, pour qu'il ne cesse pas de m'embrasser. Il rapprocha mon bassin du sien, son autre main caressant toujours mon dos, traçant des cercles autour de ma colonne vertébrale.

Après quelques minutes, il se recula de moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux verts brûlaient d'une lueur nouvelle, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Percy posa son front contre le mien, me dévisageant toujours. Je passai mes doigts entre ses mèches brunes. Le fils de Poséidon avait passé ses deux bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Nous haletions tous les deux, nos souffles se mêlant parfaitement. Percy brisa le silence le premier, sa voix ayant légèrement changée.

- Tu penses toujours que je suis un lâche ? susurra-t-il. Même après cette nuit ?

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, m'aplatissant par terre. Après avoir gémi et pester en grec ancien, je me relevai difficilement, m'appuyant contre le bord du lit. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, prise par un brusque vertige. Je m'agenouillai, restant pendant quelques secondes le visage baissé vers le sol.

Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire.

Je me forçais à respirer correctement, essayant de calmer mon envie de vomir.

J'étais dans une toute petite pièce, presque entièrement sombre. J'agrippai quelque chose à l'aveuglette, et je mis accrochais, réussissant enfin à me mettre sur mes jambes.

J'avais encore du mal à trouver l'équilibre, et c'est en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises que j'atteignis la porte qui était juste à ma droite. Ma main se posa sur la poignée, et je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement vidée de mes forces, me traînant et n'arrivant même pas à marcher normalement. J'étais faible, et la vue du lit où je venais de passer la nuit m'incitait à y revenir, pour m'endormir pour toujours. De toute façon, à quoi cela servait-il de se battre ? Percy s'est battu lui aussi, pendant toute sa vie, et maintenant il...

Je me mordis la lèvre.

Ne plus penser à ça. Ne plus penser à ça.

J'ouvris la porte en bois, et je passai de l'autre côté, la refermant lentement.

Le bruit de ma respiration se fit entendre, dans ce silence assourdissant. J'avais du mal à me repérer, mes yeux encore peu habitués à l'obscurité. Il faisait encore plus noir que dans la chambre, et seul des faisceaux de lumière au ras du sol, espacés de quelques centimètres chacun, me firent comprendre que j'étais dans un couloir.

Je commençai à avancer, mes chaussures faisant grincer lugubrement le parquet. Alors que je voyais à présent la sortie vers l'extérieur, tout se mit à bouger. Mon corps se penchant vers la gauche et je fus plaquée contre le mur, me retenant avec mes mains pour ne pas tomber. Puis tout redeviens normal, et mes deux pieds redevinrent stable. Le manège recommença une nouvelle fois, mais vers la droite.

Je décidai d'avancer le plus possible, pour vite me retrouver à l'extérieur. J'avais déjà connue ce genre de sensation avant, et je supposai que je devais être sur un bateau.

Et j'eus ma confirmation en sortant du couloir, après une volée de marches, atterrissant sur le pont inférieur.

Je levai les yeux, mon souffle faisant de petits nuages dans l'air. Trois immenses mâts, tous parfaitement alignés, brillaient légèrement dans la noirceur de la nuit, semblant sortir de terre. Les voiles violettes claquaient dans le vent, s'étalant de toutes leurs grandeurs, déchirant le ciel.

Je m'agrippai au bastingage, et je penchai la tête.

Nous volions au-dessus des nuages.

Un murmure me retira de ma contemplation. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, et mon regard rencontra deux formes humaines, sur le pont supérieur.

Je montai à nouveau quelques marches, ma main tenant fermement la rambarde. J'arrivai enfin au sommet, à l'arrière du bateau. Autour de moi, aucun paysage ou aucune mer, seuls des traînées blanches qui frôlaient mes pieds, et s'évaporaient aussitôt.

Je m'avançais vers les deux personnes, serrant mon gilet et croissant les bras.

Leurs paroles me furent de plus en plus distinctes, et je me figeai en comprenant qui étaient ceux en face de moi.

Je toussotai, attirant leur attention. Quand ils se retournèrent, la ressemblance me frappa tout de suite.

- Annabeth ? demanda Thalia.

Je la dévisageai, et elle fit un pas vers moi, me serrant contre elle. Je l'a repoussai doucement et je levai les mains.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je suis sur le bateau des romains ?

Il eut pendant quelques instants un silence pesant entre eux, et c'est Jason qui le brisa.

- Ma soeur t'expliquera. N'est-ce pas ? dit-il, se tournant vers elle.

Thalia le foudroya du regard, alors que je m'immobilisai complètement.

- Attends... Thalia est... ta sœur ?

La fille de Zeus me prit par les épaules, et elle jeta une nouvelle fois un regard noir à Jason.

- Je pense qu'il faut mieux que tu me laisses seule avec elle, déclara Thalia. Tu ne vas que me compliquer les choses.

Jason soupira et il commença à s'éloigner, disparaissant dans la brume. Je secouai la tête.

- Je ne comprends plus rien...

Ma phrase fit apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage de la fille de Zeus. Je l'a regardai dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour Jason. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ton frère ?

Elle mit ses cheveux bruns derrière son dos ; ils avaient poussés depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

- C'est parce que je croyais... qu'il avait disparu à jamais.

Sa main glissa dans sa poche, en ressortant un élastique.

- Alors, quand je suis montée sur ce bateau, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lui. On s'est parlé pendant des heures, et il m'a tout raconté ; sa récente perte de mémoire et son arrivée à la colonie des Sang-mêlés.

Thalia réunit ses cheveux, et elle commença à se les attacher en queue de cheval.

- Heureusement, il se rappelle de tout maintenant, grâce à... ( une ombre passa sur son visage ) un choc disons.

- Un choc ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- En faite, si je ne suis pas avec Dame Artémis aujourd'hui, c'est... - elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, grognant quelque chose contre le vent qui soufflait.

J'entremêlai distraitement mes doigts.

- C'est parce que j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé. Pour Percy.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau.

- Dès que j'ai su la nouvelle, je me suis précipitée pour venir te voir.

- Ah.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Tu sais, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, et...

- Tu n'étais pas obligée.

Mes ongles continuaient de s'enfoncer, me faisant mal. J'essayai d'avoir une voix assurée.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais très bien.

Thalia fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux.

- A oui, vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

La bouche de Thalia ne formait plus qu'un trait, de l'électricité volant presque autour d'elle.

- Annabeth, quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte, que depuis qu'il est parti, tu meurs à petit feu ?

J'explosai.

- Tu insinues que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, c'est ça ? m'exclamais-je.

La fille de Zeus eut un petit mouvement de recul devant ma soudaine colère.

- Et bien saches que je peux très bien vivre sans lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de Percy ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! criais-je.

Je serrai les poings, des larmes commençant à s'accumuler dans mes paupières.

- Annabeth, tu as besoin de lui.

- C'est faux.

- Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

- Tu mens !

J'avais presque hurlé, et les larmes s'étaient mise à couler le long de mes joues. Alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, Thalia m'agrippa violemment par les épaules.

- Ouvre les yeux Annabeth ! Est-ce que tu as quitté la colonie des Sang-mêlés cette année ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas retournée en cours ? Et ton père, tu as pensée à lui ? ( son emprise sur mes épaules se resserra, et sa voix était dure. ) Non, pas une seule fois. Tu es en train de t'enfoncer Annabeth. Depuis des mois, tu ne sors plus, tu t'es arrêtée de vivre. Ressaisis-toi ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle avait dit ça dans un seul souffle, tous ses mots me poignardant le cœur. Je tremblais. Thalia releva son visage, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Le 18 août.

Je me figeai complètement, mes jambes ployant sous mon poids. Mes genoux se fracassèrent au sol et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, éclatant en sanglots. Je gémissais presque de douleur, toute une partie de moi se brisant.

Percy.

L'anniversaire de Percy.

Aujourd'hui.

Thalia s'agenouilla à côté de moi, et je me jetai dans ses bras, m'agrippant à elle.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, la fille de Zeus avait toujours le visage grave.

- Tout à l'heure... tu as demandé pourquoi nous étions sur le bateau romain.

Thalia évitait mon regard, sa tête baissé vers le sol, une mèche cachant ses yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'elle s'essuyait discrètement les yeux, avec un rapide revers de la main.

Lorsqu'elle me regardait à nouveau, ses yeux étaient humides.

- En faite, la colonie... elle...

Elle se mordit la lèvre ; c'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer.

- La colonie a été détruite.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, chers lecteurs ? 83 **

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson de Rihanna. **

**Parfois, je me demande si j'arriverai à écrire un chapitre sans écouter de la musique...**

**Bon, comme à mon habitude je vous dis...**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Je vous adore ! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici le quinzième ****chapitre** de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !

**Celui-ci n'est que le deuxième raconté par Percy. **

**Je stresse un peu ! x)**

**En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je vous adore !**

**Et bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Chacun son combat

_POV Percy_

J'étais à nouveau dans le noir absolu. Encore.

Je regardai autour de moi, ne voyant que le néant. Et comme à chaque fois, une seule question fusait dans ma tête : Suis-je mort ?

Mais je savais bien que non ; j'entendais des bruits venant de l'extérieur, et il ne fait pas complètement noir dans les Enfers. Enfin, il fait un peu sombre quand même, mais pas tant que ça. J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être entré dans un sommeil sans fin, où je ne pouvais absolument rien faire, à part écouter.

Et croyez-moi, pour un demi-dieu hyperactif, c'est vraiment énervant de rester immobile, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Je soupirai intérieurement ; quand allais-je enfin revoir le soleil ?

Je me souviens d'avoir vu plusieurs reportages à la télévision sur ce sujet ; certaines personnes restaient dans le coma pendant des mois, faisant croire à tous leurs proches qu'ils étaient morts. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas ; je suis encore là, mais personne ne m'entend.

Alors, je réfléchissais. La plupart du temps, je pensais à mes amis ; à Annabeth par exemple. Enfin, aussi à Grover, Tyson, Nico, Rachel, Thalia...

Mes journées étaient rythmées par le flot continu de mes pensées, et par les visites régulières de Calypso.

A peut-près trois fois par jour, j'entendais le léger bruit de ses pas, allant jusqu'à mon lit. En général, elle s'agenouillait à côté de moi, mettant une paille dans ma bouche. Bizarrement, je n'arrivais jamais à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, mais je pouvais encore boire du nectar. Puis elle reposait le verre, et elle se mettait à chanter.

Parfois, j'entendais une autre démarche, venant juste après Calypso. Il m'avait fallu peu de temps pour comprendre à qui elle appartenait. Mais contrairement à ma guérisseuse, Gaïa restait un peu en retrait, ne s'approchant presque jamais de mon lit. Je sentais le regard pénétrant de la titanide sur moi, ne faisant que m'immobiliser davantage.

Les deux femmes restaient le plus souvent muettes, et seule la douce voix de Calypso brisait le silence.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis que Cronos avait, « soi-disant » intégré mon corps. Car depuis, je n'avais absolument pas remarqué sa présence. Mais il était bien là, et je n'allais le comprendre que plus tard.

Je me souviens qu'au début, je comptais les jours ; j'avais bien vite arrêté, les semaines qui défilaient de plus en plus vite ne faisant que me déprimer.

Et chaque matin, toujours ce petit espoir de pouvoir enfin rouvrir les yeux, de pouvoir enfin me lever et sortir de ce lieu maudit. Mais le noir revenait, comme pour me narguer. De plus je détestais ça ; j'avais l'impression d'être au fin fond du Tartare.

Je comprenais ce que ressentait le Seigneur des Titans maintenant, mais je n'avais pas plus de sympathie pour lui qu'avant.

Au moins, j'avais réussi à faire une chose ; prévenir Annabeth.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, attendant la première visite de Calypso.

Quand, après quelques minutes, un grincement se fit entendre, je compris qu'elle était entrée.

Ses chaussures résonnèrent sur le sol en marbre, faisant le tour du lit ; et le rituel recommença. Alors qu'elle allait se relever pour repartir, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. La voix assurée de Gaïa emplissait toute la pièce.

- Calypso ?

Il eut un petit silence, et c'est d'une voix beaucoup moins confiante que Calypso lui répondit.

- Oui ?

La titanide fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- J'ai une mission importante à faire aujourd'hui. Je vais m'absenter pendant plusieurs heures. Je peux compter sur toi pour surveiller Percy Jackson ?

La fille aux cheveux caramels posa ses deux mains sur mon bras, le serrant un peu trop fort.

- Je ferai en sorte que rien de désagréable ne se produise en votre absence, ma reine.

- Très bien.

Gaïa sortit de la chambre, ses talons frappant le marbre dans un bruit assourdissant.

Les mains de Calypso se relâchèrent, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'appuya sur le bord du lit, se mettant sur ses jambes. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, et alors que je mis attendais le moins, je sentis ses cheveux chatouillant le côté de mon visage.

Ce n'est que quand ses lèvres se pressèrent sur mon front, que je retins mon souffle. Elle s'éloigna un peu de moi, soufflant à mon oreille :

- J'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller, Percy.

Elle releva son visage, et je l'entendis reprendre le verre de nectar – vide à présent – dans la main, l'emmenant avec elle.

- Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix résonnait encore dans la grande chambre que j'occupai, quelques secondes après son départ.

Et je me retrouvais à nouveau seul, avec pour seule compagnie l'écoulement des cascades, qui faisait un petit bruit sourd au fond de la pièce.

J'étais épuisé, alors que je ne faisais que rester allongé, ma tête reposant sur un coussin. Je décidai de dormir un peu, jusqu'à la prochaine visite. Je m'imaginai fermant les yeux, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui allait arriver quand il choisit ce moment pour se manifester.

_" Alors, on abandonne déjà, Jackson ? "_

Je repris aussitôt connaissance, la voix tranchante comme un couteau frappant contre les parois de mon crâne.

Cronos.

_" Je n'abandonne pas, _déclarais-je. _Je dors c'est tout. "_

Son rire maléfique me répondit.

_" Je pense que tu vas avoir le droit à un petit aperçu... de ce qu'est la vie d'un corps hôte. "_

Un éclair de lumière m'aveugla, m'obligeant à me protéger les yeux avec mes mains. Je lâchai un grognement. Je ne pensai pas que mon réveil serait si brutal.

Après plusieurs secondes, un plafond décoré de fresques apparut au-dessus de moi, légèrement flou.

Je clignotai des yeux, et ma vision redevint enfin normale. J'avais mal à la tête, et alors que je voulais, pour une fois, commencer doucement, je me levai d'un coup, tombant directement sur mes pieds.

Je posai ma main sur le mur pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol.

- Cronos ! grognais-je. Tu vas payer pour a...

Mon bras, mue par sa propre volonté, avançant dans ma poche pour y prendre Turbulence. Je l'arrêtai au dernier moment.

Je me retrouvai à une vitesse fulgurante à l'autre bout de la pièce, mon dos collé au mur. Je serrai les poings, essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

_" Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas me résister très longtemps... " _me nargua le Seigneur des Titans.

Il commença à tourner la tête, mais je plaquai mes deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, l'en empêchant. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas très longtemps.

Mes bras s'engourdirent, semblant comme réclamer de les laisser en paix. Ils s'abaissèrent de centimètres en centimètres, et je lâchai finalement prise. Je glissai le long du mur, rencontrant le sol.

Je respirai bruyamment, toujours autant vidé de mes forces. Cronos réussit finalement à me faire tourner la tête, et je compris pourquoi il l'avait fait.

En face de moi, un simple miroir circulaire. Mais c'est ce qu'il reflétait qui m'horrifiai.

J'avais les yeux dorés.

Un sourire que je ne me connaissais pas se dessina sur mon visage, et pendant plusieurs secondes, la voix de Cronos prit ma place.

- Tu vas pouvoir admirer tout ce que j'ai fait grâce à toi...

Il leva la main, et mon reflet dans le miroir se mit à onduler, laissant place à un paysage où j'aurais adoré être en ce moment. Cette pensée disparue aussitôt de mon esprit quand je vis ce qui s'y passait.

Des vagues gigantesques s'écrasaient sur les bungalows, les brisant avec une facilité déconcertante. Elles détruisaient chaque bâtiments, un à un, déchirant et broyant tous sur leur passage. Je ne voyais aucun pensionnaires, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge en les imaginant noyés sous ces tonnes d'eau.

_" Je... comment... "_

Le seigneur des Titans eut un nouveau rire.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le meilleur.

La vision changea, et je hoquetai de surprise. Je voyais la réaction de Annabeth quand elle avait compris que j'allais être l'hôte de Cronos. Elle n'avait jamais été dans un état pareil. Même quand Luke nous avait trahi. C'était comme si la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde venait de mourir sous ses yeux.

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, serrant les dents.

- Regarde comment tu l'as fait souffrir...

Je baissai la tête, mais Cronos me força à la relever.

- Elle croit que tu es passé dans notre camp.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Elle croit que tu l'as abandonné.

_" Tais-toi. "_

- Elle croyait qu'elle comptait pour toi.

_" Tais-toi ! "_

- Que tu ne l'a laisserais jamais seule.

Je me mis brusquement debout, mon poing frappant violemment le mur.

- TAIS-TOI ! hurlais-je.

La puissance du coup était tel, que je fus projeté dans le bassin qui se trouvait au centre de la chambre.

Je coulai jusqu'au fond, retrouvant en quelques secondes mes forces, comme si j'avais avalé un sachet entier d'ambroisie. Je revins à la surface, ayant complètement repris le contrôle de mon corps. Je sortis rapidement du bassin, ne voulant pas m'attarder ici.

Je fonçai vers la double-porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un monstre bouchant l'entrée ; et je sortis directement mon stylo quand je compris que le monstre en question était la femme dragon. Mon épée se déploya, et Campé ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard, aucun de nous deux ne semblant vouloir flancher. Puis la femme dragon fit quelques pas sur le côté, comme pour me laisser passer.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Campé rangea ses deux épées dans leur fourreau. Je fis un pas en avant. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. J'avançais ma jambe. La femme dragon restait parfaitement immobile. J'avançais l'autre jambe. Aucune réaction de la part de Campé. Je m'élançai finalement dans le couloir, jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si elle ne poursuivait pas, assoiffée de sang.

Après avoir couru pendant plusieurs mètres, je me mis à marcher, remettant même Turbulence sous sa forme de stylo-bille.

Je dois dire que cette situation était assez étrange, et les autres monstres que je croisai ne firent même pas attention à moi, comme si je n'excitais pas.

A un moment, l'empousai que j'avais combattu au lycée Goode passa juste à côté de moi, me frôlant. Kelly eut un petit sourire séducteur, me lançant avec une voix envoutante :

- Bonsoir, seigneur.

Et elle continua sa route, comme si de rien n'était, alors que de désagréables frissons me parcouraient l'échine.

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée d'où j'allais, ne sachant même pas où faire demi-tour pour retourner à la chambre. J'avais déjà essayé de m'enfuir de ce maudit palais, et je savais bien que la tâche ne serait pas facile. Mes mains glissèrent dans mes poches.

Si Annabeth avait été là, elle aurait parfaitement su se repérer, contrairement à moi. En faite, son surnom lui allait plutôt bien.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas la personne devant moi, et c'est seulement quand elle me fonça dedans que je relevai la tête.

En me voyant, Calypso eut un petit mouvement de recul, rougissant légèrement.

- P... Percy ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle tenait un plateau dans les mains, et elle faillit le faire tomber. Je la dévisageai ; elle n'avait pas changée, ses cheveux tressés sur le côté gauche de son visage, portant toujours sa fameuse robe blanche. Elle posa finalement son plateau en argent au sol, semblant un peu paniquée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu aurais dû rester dans la chambre ! s'exclama Calypso.

J'eus un petit sourire.

- Ça va, répliquais-je, lâchant un rire. Je ne suis pas non plus en danger de mort.

Calypso se rapprocha de moi, posant sa main sur mon front. Devant son silence, je commençais à douter.

- Alors, je suis officiellement le nouvel hôte de Cronos ? demandais-je.

- Il faut croire que oui, puisque tu te balades sans avoir l'air inquiet par tous les montres qui t'entourent, répondit-elle, sa voix s'étant radoucie.

Elle mit sa deuxième main sur son propre front, comme pour comparer nos deux températures corporelles.

- Mais, je ne devrais pas avoir une faux ? questionnais-je une nouvelle fois, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Calypso leva ses yeux en forme d'amandes vers moi.

- Mais tu la possèdes déjà, Percy.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ma tête, allant sur le haut de mon torse. Elle prit quelque chose entre ses doigts. Je baissai les yeux.

Il y avait un collier ; une simple chaîne en argent, avec un pendentif entièrement noir. Autour de mon cou, pendait une réplique miniature de la faux de Cronos.

Je restais immobile, encaissant le choc.

Quand je repris mes esprits, mon regard croisa celui de Calypso, et je remarquai qu'elle était... assez proche de moi. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, un peu gêné. Calypso dû le voir, et elle recula elle aussi.

- Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre, déclara-t-elle.

- Tu n'avais pas autre chose à faire ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger juste pour ça.

Elle repris son plateau.

- Si, mais tu peux m'accompagner. J'allais donner à manger aux prisonniers.

Je tiquai.

- Des demi-dieux ?

Calypso fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, un demi-dieu et une humaine je crois. Pourquoi, ce sont des amis à toi ?

Dès qu'elle eut terminée cette phrase, je compris tout de suite de qui elle parlait. Je lançai un simple regard à Calypso, et elle hocha la tête, m'entraînant avec elle.

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, nous retrouvant dans une impasse, un mur en face de nous.

Calypso se tourna vers moi, faisant voleter ses cheveux couleurs caramels. Elle me donna le plateau rempli de nourriture, et elle posa sa main sur le marbre noir.

C'est sans surprise que je vis le mur petit à petit disparaître, laissant place à deux personnes que je connaissais bien.

Rachel et Nico me dévisageaient, complètement figés. Je laissai le plateau en argent sur le sol.

- On vous apporte le dîner, déclarais-je.

La jeune Oracle se leva, plissant les yeux. J'esquissai un petit sourire, et son visage se radoucit. Elle fit un pas dans ma direction, avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Nico, qui était à côté d'elle, me regardait sidéré, ayant retrouvé une expression enfantine.

Je desserrai l'étreinte de Rachel, déviant vers Calypso.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut...

- Les aider à s'enfuir ?

Mon sourire s'élargit.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?

Elle eut un petit rire, et elle sortit de la cellule.

- Venez ; il ne faut pas qu'on perde notre temps.

Nous commençâmes à courir le plus vite possible, Calypso nous menant. Nous traversâmes des dizaines de couloir, tous identiques. Nous essayons le plus possible d'éviter les monstres, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous ; après tout, une humaine, deux sang-mêlés dont l'un hôte d'un Titan et une fille d'Atlas, cela pouvait être suspect. Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle, que je n'avais pas encore vu jusqu'à lors. Elle était très différente des autres, sans aucune décoration ni meubles, les murs et le sol en marbre remplacés par du béton. Nico s'arrêta net.

- Ça sent les Enfers, affirma-t-il.

Le fils d'Hadès s'avança, et alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un seul pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, un grondement retentit.

Le plafond se mit à s'élever, la salle semblant s'agrandir en hauteur. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris qu'en réalité, nous étions dans une sorte d'ascenseur. La lumière commença à diminuer, et nous nous retrouvâmes de plus en plus dans l'obscurité. Après quelques secondes de descente, je fus obligé de déployer Turbulence pour pouvoir nous repérer. Le grondement s'arrêta, suivit d'un silence assourdissant. Un tunnel se dressait devant nous, et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment, un étau enserrant à nouveau mon crâne. Calypso me le confirma.

- Ce tunnel mène en partie l'entrée du Tartare, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il se divise en deux, quelques mètres plus loin. Si vous allez à gauche, vous pourrez sortir à la surface. Par contre, je ne vous garantie pas où vous atterrirez.

Je serrai les dents. Par les dieux, pas maintenant.

- Je pense... qu'il faut mieux que vous vous dépêchiez de partir, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque. Gaïa ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Rachel se tourna vers moi, et elle hoquetai de surprise.

- Percy ?

Je recommençai à respirer bruyamment, des perles de sueurs glissant le long de mon dos. Je m'agenouillai à terre, ma main montant de plus en plus vers mon cou. Mon crâne allait exploser.

- Partez. Maintenant.

Nico et Rachel ne se firent pas prier, courant vers le tunnel. Et mes yeux se mirent à brûler.

Dans un geste ultra rapide, j'arrachai la chaîne en argent, la faux se matérialisant en taille réelle entre mes doigts.

Je m'élançai à leur poursuite, l'ouverture du passage souterrain se refermant.

Quand la faux rencontra le mur, toute la pièce se mit à trembler. Calypso disparu de mon champ de vision, amorçant la remontée de l'ascenseur.

Lentement, je me retournai vers elle.

Elle s'était éloignée le plus de moi, plaquée contre le mur, sa poitrine se soulevant à une vitesse folle.

Un sourire sinistre se dessina sur mon visage, et je fis un pas dans sa direction, ma faux traînant au sol.

J'arrivai à a peine un mètre d'elle, sentant sa respiration affolée. Je soulevai mon arme, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu vas payer Calypso, siffla Cronos. Tu vas payer pour avoir...

Je lâchai un gémissement, et la faux cliqueta sur le béton. Et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que se sois, je m'effondrai dans ses bras.

* * *

L'ascenseur termina sa montée, et la pièce redevint enfin immobile. Calypso, avec sa main libre, ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle agrippa fermement Percy, avançant lentement dans le couloir. Et elle avait à peine fait trois mètres que des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Elle leva la tête.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, Calypso ? gronda Gaïa.

Le regard de la titanide faisant l'aller et retour entre elle et le fils de Poséidon. La fille aux cheveux caramels ne répondit rien, cherchant à tout prix une fausse excuse. Mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une bulle d'eau, flottant à côté de la mère des Titans.

Elle hoquetai.

- Ma reine, ne me dîtes pas...

Gaïa eut un sourire.

- Si.

Elle désigna l'animal à côté d'elle, parfaitement calme. Il regarda Calypso, lâchant un seul et unique son.

_- Meuh._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Alors, like or not like ?**

**Juste une petite information, chers lecteurs. Comme c'est bientôt la rentrée des classes, je risque de poster des chapitres moins régulièrement. En plus, je ne les prépare pas à l'avance donc... Enfin, pas non plus avec un mois d'attente, ne vous inquiétez pas. ^^**

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson de Demi Lovato.**

**Bon, je vous dis...**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici le chapitre seize de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**J'ai l'impression que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté... C'est sûrement à cause de la reprise des cours, les journées paraissent tellement longues.**

**Ce chapitre est une révolution car... j'ai décidé de répondre à vos reviews !**

**Alors c'est la première fois que je fais ça, donc si je vous parais un peu étrange, ne vous inquiétez pas ! **

**Bon, commencement. **

**cissy : J'ai adoré ton " c'est trop biiiiiiiiiiiiiien " avec exactement quatorze i. ( ce qui prouve que je lis attentivement vos reviews. ) Pour l'instant, ma fiction est plus centrée sur l'aventure que sur le romantisme, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrivera dans la deuxième partie * sourire sadique *  
**

**Matrix97121 : Et oui ! Percy est tellement fort qu'il arrive à résister à Cronos ! ( tu as devant toi une totale fan de ce perso X3 ) Mais pour combien de temps ? Moi aussi, j'espère que Percy ne finira pas comme Luke ! ( suis-je bien l'auteur de cette fanfic ? )**

**HarryGinnyfanfic : Merci ! 83 Malheureusement, je suis la seule à savoir ce qui va se passer...  
**

**Legend : Ouf ! J'ai eu peur pendant quelques secondes. En même temps, c'est tellement dur d'essayer de ne pas gâcher l'oeuvre de Rick Riordan... Ouais ! Percy est un winner ! 8D Cronos s'en mord les doigts. Calypso, je l'aime trop pour la tuer ! Ah oui, Bessie... encore une fin sadique ! Je l'aime bien aussi, cette vache. Oh, les dieux sont nuls, voilà tout. ^^ Et bien sûr, je pense à vous, chers lecteurs qui attendent impatiemment la suite. Rentrée... ( la déprime est contagieuse ... )**

**Voili voilou. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : A la chaîne

_POV Annabeth_

La sonnerie retentit, me faisant sursauter. Je refermai rapidement le livre qui était ouvert sur mon bureau, le rangeant dans un tiroir. Je me précipitai en dehors de ma chambre, traversant la mezzanine. Je descendis en trombe l'escalier, pieds nus. Ma belle-mère arriva dans l'entrée, mais je me plaçai devant elle.

- C'est moi qui ouvre !

Je me jetai presque sur la porte d'entrée, me calmant quelques instants. Et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'abaissai la clenche. Je passai ma tête dans l'ouverture, lui souriant.

- Tu es à l'heure, déclarais-je.

- Je le suis toujours, répliqua Percy.

- Presque jamais, tu veux dire.

Il enleva son sac à dos noir, me regardant.

- Tu comptes me faire dormir dehors ?

J'ouvris complètement la porte.

- Entres.

Le fils de Poséidon ne se fit pas prier, faisant un pas à l'intérieur de la maison de mon père. Il tomba aussitôt sur ma belle-mère, reculant légèrement.

- Bonjour Percy.

- Ah... bonjour...

Il sembla hésiter, et ma belle-mère le remarqua.

- Maria-Emilia. Mais tu peux tout simplement m'appeler Maria.

Percy se contenta de hocher la tête, et je me retins de rire en le voyant aussi mal à l'aise.

- Je suis contente, c'est la première fois que Annabeth invite un de ses amis à dormir à la maison.

Le fils de Poséidon parut surpris.

- Vraiment ?

Maria acquiesça, et elle commença à aller dans la cuisine, attachant son tablier.

- Je dois aller préparé le dîner, expliqua-t-elle. Je te laisse t'occuper de notre invité, Annabeth !

Et elle disparue de mon champ de vision, s'affairant avec les ustensiles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, je me rapprochai de Percy.

- Je te fais visiter ?

- Montre-moi où tu habites, Puits de Sagesse.

Je rigolai doucement, je l'avoue, un peu intimidée par le fait que je recevai Percy chez moi. Je lui fis faire un tour du rez-de chaussé, lui montrant les pièces à vivre, le bureau de mon père, et lui indiquant où étaient la salle de bain et la chambre de mes parents. Je passai ensuite à l'étage, où il n'y avait que ma chambre et celles de mes demi-frères. Je m'arrêtai, me retournant vers le fils de Poséidon.

- Tu ne te moques pas, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me moquerais ?

Il se tut quelques instants, esquissant un sourire.

- A moins que ta chambre soit entièrement rose comme le bungalow d'Aphrodite.

- Elle n'est pas rose.

- Donc il n'y a aucun problème.

J'entrai lentement, suivie de Percy. La pièce avait une décoration assez sobre, les murs étant encore blanc comme cela ne faisait que deux ans que nous habitions ici. Mon simple lit en hauteur, avec juste en dessous mon bureau et en face ma penderie constituaient les principaux meubles ; mais il y avait surtout ma bibliothèque, qui remplissait presque tout un pan de mur. Aucun tableau n'avait été accroché, sauf un grand poster du Parthénon d'Athènes qui trônait devant l'entrée. Je l'observai, attendant sa réaction, qui fut meilleure que je ne l'espérais.

- C'est plutôt joli. Et au moins, il n'y a pas de chose qui traînent par terre, contrairement à la mienne.

Comme pour vérifier, il pencha la tête vers le parquet. Le fils de Poséidon écarquilla les yeux en voyant, posé au sol, un matelas.

- Attends... je vais dormir dans ta chambre ?

Je fis un pas en avant, montant en haut de ma petite échelle, m'asseyant sur mon lit.

- C'est ça, ou tu passes la nuit dans le canapé. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dérangeant à ce que tu dormes ici ?

Il roula des yeux, comme si la raison était évidente.

- Annabeth.

Je soupirai.

- Percy, quand je suis à la colonie, je dors bien dans la même pièce que mes demi-frères.

A ce moment-là, Percy leva ses yeux verts vers moi, me figeant complètement rien qu'avec la puissance de son regard.

- Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas un de tes demi-frères.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais un claquement se fit entendre, faisant trembler toute la maison. Des pas martelèrent l'escalier, montant à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'étage. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant place à deux enfants surexcités. Les jumeaux, Bobby et Mathew, chacun avec un sac de sport et des chaussures de courses, entrèrent en sautillant presque sur place. Ils me saluèrent tous les deux, avec une parfaite synchronisation, ce qui était toujours un peu déroutant. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Percy, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Mathew...

- Et moi je suis Bobby !

- Tu dois être Percy, non ?

- Bien sûr que c'est lui ! Tu crois vraiment que Annabeth inviterait quelqu'un d'autre ?

- En tout cas, on ne va plus être les seuls garçons maintenant !

- En plus, Papa n'est pas là !

- Donc on pourra jouer aux robots !

- Ce sera trop cool ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, se tapant dans la main, comme s'ils avaient répétés leur numéro.

Ils avaient débités ces phrases à une telle vitesse, que je fus soulagée quand ils eurent terminés. Mais malheureusement, les jumeaux ne se turent pas bien longtemps. L'un des deux – Mathew ou Bobby, je n'en sais absolument rien – pointa du doigt le lit provisoire où allait dormir le fils de Poséidon.

- Un matelas gonflable !

D'un même élan, ils sautèrent sur le matelas comme sur un trampoline, puis après quelques sauts, les jumeaux s'allongèrent, les bras et les jambes en étoile. Percy s'agenouilla en face d'eux.

- Vous me connaissez déjà ?

Ils s'intéressèrent de nouveau à lui.

- C'est normal puisque...

- Annabeth parle très souvent de toi !

Mon visage brûla.

- C'est complètement faux. Je ne parle pas si souvent de...

- Mais, quand vous dîtes qu'elle parle de moi... C'est plutôt en bien ou en mal ? demanda le fils de Poséidon.

S'en était trop. J'attrapai un coussin à l'aveugle, le balançant littéralement à la tête de Percy Jackson.

Surpris, il retomba sur son lit.

- Tu ne vas pas non plus t'y mettre !

Il l'écarta de son visage, éclatant de rire, suivi par les jumeaux.

Je descendis l'échelle, me plaçant au-dessus d'eux, mes mains sur les hanches. Je fronçai les sourcils. Les garçons finirent par se calmer, remarquant sans doute ma colère. Je leur désignai la porte.

- De-hors, leur ordonnais-je, accentuant bien chaque syllabe.

Mathew et Bobby se levèrent, reprenant leur sac de sport et traînant les pieds jusqu'à la sortie. Percy commença à se mettre debout, mais je l'arrêtai.

- Pas toi, idiot.

Il se rassit, s'étirant quelques instants.

- Alors ? questionna-t-il.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'attends la réponse à ma question.

Le fils de Poséidon me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de plonger dans cet océan, ma colère diminuant de secondes en secondes, fondant comme neige au soleil. Je serrai les poings.

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça !

Je lui tournai le dos, allant dans la mezzanine. Au même moment, ma belle-mère nous appela pour dîner. Je commençai à descendre l'escalier, entendant les pas du fils de Poséidon, me talonnant.

* * *

Malgré mes efforts, je n'arrivai pas à continuer à lui faire la tête. L'ambiance du repas était très animée, entre mes demi-frères qui s'émerveillaient devant la démonstration des pouvoirs de Percy, qui lui contrôlait de petits jets d'eau simplement avec ses doigts, les faisant tourner autour d'eux. Nous racontâmes les quêtes que nous avions fait ensemble, et même les nombreuses fois où nous avions failli mourir, en passant sous silence les passages les plus sombres.

Après le dîner, nous décidâmes de regarder un film. Mes demi-frères choisirent le DVD, se mettant même au milieu du canapé, entre Percy et moi. J'essayai de les ignorer pendant la première partie du film, et heureusement, ils partirent se coucher avant la fin, ce qui me permit de me reposer un peu.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans ma chambre, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Au bout de plus d'une heure, n'arrivant toujours pas à dormir, je m'assis sur mon lit, seul le silence et l'obscurité autour de moi.

Je gardai les yeux ouverts, fixant quelque chose. C'est seulement au moment où j'entendis un bruit de frottement, que je me figeai complètement.

- Percy ?

Le bruit s'arrêta aussitôt, mais je continuai d'écouter attentivement. Je cherchai finalement ma lampe poche à tâtons. Le frottement recommença, mais venant cette fois-ci d'au-dessus de moi, ne faisant que me stresser davantage. J'attrapai enfin la petite lampe, et je l'allumai d'un coup, la braquant au plafond.

Je n'eus pas le temps de crier, ma respiration se coupant, une horrible douleur se propageant à la gorge. Je levai les yeux, rencontrant des pupilles dorées.

Percy eut un sourire.

- C'est cette nuit que tu vas mourir, Puits de Sagesse.

Et l'ombre de la faux de Cronos s'abattit sur moi.

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais une autre personne. Je hoquetai de surprise en voyant où mon rêve m'avait amené.

Devant moi, se dressait une avenue principale, des maisons s'alignant de chaque côté de celle-ci. J'étais dans une ville qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre.

Pas un souffle de vent, pas une personne flânant dans les rues en cette soirée d'été. Le ciel était noir, avec des dégradés orangé, sans nuage. Les bâtiments semblaient venir d'une autre époque, des maisons des années cinquante cohabitant avec des bâtisses romaines. Des sphères de lumières flottaient çà et là, éclairant l'obscurité. Une tourna quelques secondes autour de moi, continuant ensuite sa route. Je fis un pas en avant, mais mon pied ne rencontra pas le sol.

Je tiquai en voyant que je flottai dans l'air, frôlant l'herbe fleurie. J'avançai de nouveau ma jambe, les fleurs luisant sous mon passage.

Je levai la tête, et je me figeai, une silhouette se détachant de l'obscurité. Elle s'approcha de moi, toujours cachée dans l'ombre.

Sa voix grave brisa le silence.

- Je t'attendais, Jackson.

* * *

Mon corps se remit à balloter de gauche à droite, ma petite cabine où je vivais depuis une semaine apparaissant dans mon champ de vision.

Je me levai, mes membres endoloris.

Déjà le retour à la réalité.

Je me traînai jusqu'à ma minuscule salle de bain, me passant de l'eau sur le visage.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le bord de la vasque, et je baissai la tête, essayant de calmer ma respiration. Je perdis l'équilibre quelques instants, me retenant au lavabo.

Une conque se mit à retentir dans tout le bateau, mais je n'y fis même pas attention.

Mon vertige passé, je me remis droite, et j'eus un mouvement de recul en rencontrant mon reflet dans le miroir.

C'est vrai que depuis la disparition de Percy, je m'étais laissée un peu allée, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressembler à ça.

Mes cheveux blonds étaient ternes à force de rester enfermée, et ils tombaient en cascades désordonnées sur mes épaules. J'étais devenue pâle, mes yeux habituellement gris viraient à présent au noir. J'avais des cernes, les lèvres qui gerçaient et l'impression d'avoir maigri. Et surtout, j'avais l'air faible, incapable de me battre.

Je détournai le regard, me pouvant pas supporter cette vision plus longtemps.

_« Ressaisis-toi Annabeth ! »_

La voix de Thalia résonna contre les parois de mon crâne, et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans ma peau.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas assez forte.

_« Donc, tu es la seule à disons... savoir où il faut me frapper pour m'éliminer. »_

Mes genoux lâchèrent, et je glissai sur le parquet, n'essayant même pas d'amortir ma chute.

Pourquoi fallait-il que se sois lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois la seule personne à connaître son point faible ? Pourquoi fallait-il... que je sois la seule à pouvoir le tuer ?

Je m'allongeai au sol, me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

Je ne pourrais jamais. Il y a forcément une autre solution. Percy ne peut pas finir comme Luke. Je ne le supporterais pas.

_« Je reviendrais. Je te le promet. »_

Je me relevai, m'asseyant en croisant les deux jambes, faisant face à la porte ouverte de la salle de bain. Devant moi, sur une table basse au fond de ma cabine, trônait mon armure.

Je serrai les poings, la fixant.

Je dois essayer. Je dois me battre. Pour Percy.

Je sautai presque sur mes pieds, allant dans ma cabine.

Je m'habillai rapidement, enfilant ensuite mon armure. Je m'attachai les cheveux, essayant de les remettre en ordre. J'attrapai ensuite mon poignard, l'accrochant fermement à ma ceinture.

Et je m'élança en dehors de ma cabine, me jetant aucun regard en arrière.

Je ne croisai personne, et je compris vite pourquoi.

Tous les demi-dieux étaient réunis sur le pont inférieur et supérieur, dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

Je cherchai Thalia et les autres du regard, me faufilant entre les Sang-mêlés.

Ma première nuit sur le bateau romain, la fille de Zeus m'avait annoncé que la colonie avait été détruite. Heureusement, aucun pensionnaire ne fut blessé, mais les dégâts matériels étaient immenses. En une attaque, la colonie avait été en partie rasée.

Ce n'est pas Thalia que je trouvai en premier, mais Piper et Jason, qui me faisaient signe.

Je me dirigeai vers eux, arrivant enfin à leur hauteur.

Je penchai la tête par-dessus le bastingage, écarquillant les yeux en voyant passer, juste sous la coque du bateau, l'un des plus grands monuments dédié à Athéna.

Une personne se plaça juste à ma droite, faisant flotter sa cape derrière elle.

Reyna esquissa un sourire.

- Bienvenue en Grèce.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**On se rapproche de plus en plus du combat final dîtes-moi... **

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? **

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson de Ellie Goulding.**

**Bon, comme toujours... ( à croire que je radote )**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Salut ! ( à la Yann Bartès ! ) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Enfin ! **

**Je poste ce chapitre 17, qui j'espère, était très attendu. ^^**

**Pour celui-ci, j'étais pas mal inspirée, et ce chapitre est donc le plus que j'ai posté à ce jour. **

**Ah, et oui, mon ordinateur est entièrement remis à neuf ; il n'était pas si mort que ça finalement !**

**Et aussi, comme je me le suis promis depuis le chapitre 16, je dois répondre à vos reviews ! Donc voilà... **

**Legend : Moi j'aime bien tes reviews en tout cas ! Oui, Annabeth est une battante ! en même temps, il fallait s'attendre à ça de la part d'une fille de la déesse Athéna... Le contraire aurais été étonnant ! Oui, en Grèce ! J'ai directement décidé de ne pas faire de passage à la ville de Rome, ce qui aurais probablement allongé un peu trop ma fic. Qui dis combat final dis fin de la fic ? Mmm... peut-être ! ( suspense nul x) ) Percy se sort toujours du pétrin, en tout cas dans les livres de Rick Riordan. ;) Oui, moi aussi je suis pressée de posté la suite ! 8D ( à croire que c'est contagieux... ) **

**Matrix97121 : Oui, j'ai toujours imaginé que les frères d'Annabeth avaient ce caractère... et qu'ils s'entendaient super bien avec Percy ! Les demi-dieux ont toujours des ennuis, que se sois dans ma fic ou dans la série Percy Jackson... Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place... En tout cas, merci de ton review !  
**

_**Legend and Matrix97121 :**_** Eh ! Mais c'est quoi cette discutions ? X)**

**cissy : Je suis folle, je sais... En même temps, les demi-dieux n'ont pas beaucoup de chance, et Annabeth et Percy en ont encore moins que les autres ! ... Il y a beaucoup de i quand même. **

**Clochette : Oh, merci ! Tu es si gentille ! 83  
**

_**PurpleBeltNinja :**_** Thank you very much ! **

_**DiamondOtoshi :**_** MERCI ! 8D**

**_Guest :_ **** Oui, c'est dur de subir une épreuve pareille... J'imagine bien ta déception puisque je lis moi-même des fanfictions ! ( Oh cool, une note de la part de l'auteur 8D ) Merci de ton gentil review ! **

**Voilà, finish.**

**Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Petite information pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le chapitre ; il a été entièrement corrigé et relu, donc il ne devrais plus avoir de phrase où il manque un mot. Voilà.**_

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Je te suivrais

_POV Annabeth_

Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous arriverions aussi vite à destination. A vrai dire, les jours se succédaient, mais les choses ne bougeaient pas, stagnant presque ; comme si nous avions déjà abandonné la bataille, à moins que ce sois moi qui me suis entièrement renfermée sur moi-même. Mais j'avais décidé de changer ; Percy m'avait donné une mission, et j'allais tenir ma promesse coûte que coûte, contre vents et marées. Enfin, au fond de moi, je priais pour ne pas avoir l'occasion de le faire, rien que l'idée de devoir le... non. Il faut que j'oublie cette image. Et de toute façon, je suis sûre que Percy préférait mourir plutôt que de servir à tout jamais d'hôte à un Titan. Mais n'a t-il pas une deuxième option ? Une sortie plus attrayante que la mort ? Déjà que j'avais été bouleversée par sa disparition, alors sa mort... Je ne veux pas que Percy souffre. Je veux encore moins le perdre. Mais si la solution était de devoir sacrifier les dieux et l'Olympe pour... pouvoir le sauver lui ?

- Annabeth ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda Jason.

Je quittai enfin mes pensées, baissant les yeux vers le fils de Zeus. C'est alors que je remarquai que j'étais la seule personne qui n'était pas encore descendue du bateau. Je me précipitai, courant les rejoindre, ayant l'impression d'avoir été complètement idiote. Je m'approchai d'eux, me plaçant entre Thalia et Léo, et je ne sais pourquoi, mais la chasseresse poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je soupçonnai le fils d'Héphaïstos d'avoir encore essayer de la draguer, ce qu'il faisait depuis leur première rencontre, malgré les protestations de Thalia. Jason et Piper étaient côte à côte, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. Derrière nous, les autres demi-dieux suivaient, eux aussi en petit groupe. Et bien sûr, menant tous les pensionnaires, Reyna la praetor de la Douzième légion et l'éventreur d'ours en peluche ; Octave. Je cherchai Chiron et Lupa du regard, mais ils devaient être perdu parmi la foule de Sang-mêlés. Nous étions à peut près deux cents personnes, avançant dans les rues quelques peu étroites d'Athènes. La ville Grecque était très calme, et aucun mortel ne déambulait sur les trottoirs. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, signifiant le milieu d'après-midi. Les boutiques désertées. Les parcs, les halls d'immeuble, les routes ; une tension se mit à flotter dans l'air, et c'est à ce moment-là que je sentie que la guerre avait véritablement commencé. Reyna nous guidait toujours, tenant dans ses mains un plan de la ville, nous dirigeant vers les quartiers les plus anciens, où se situait le Parthénon. Alors que j'avançai d'un pas déterminé, quelqu'un arriva à ma gauche, me tapotant l'épaule.

- Hey, Puits de Sagesse.

Je sursautai en entendant mon surnom.

_- _Arrêtes ; il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

Grover haussa les épaules.

- Excuse-moi.

Je me radoucis un peu. J'étais de plus en plus à cran ces temps-ci.

- C'est pas grave.

Biquet me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles marron me fixant avec une rare intensité.

- Ça va ?

La façon dont il avait prononcé ces quelques mots me fit comprendre à quel point il s'inquiétait pour moi.

- Mmh.

Le satyre mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, qu'il portait, croyant croiser d'autres personnes que des demi-dieux.

- Prête pour la bataille ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Grover dévia à nouveau son visage vers moi, fronçant les sourcils.

- Annabeth ?_  
_- Oui ?_  
_- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

Je me forçai à sourire, baissant la tête.

- Tu te fais des idées, déclarais-je._  
_- Vraiment ? Donc tu n'as pas reçu un rêve d'un certain Percy Jackson ?

Je tiquai.

- Comment... comment est-ce que..._  
_- Il m'en a aussi envoyé un.

Je m'immobilisai complètement, alors que le satyre prenait un visage grave. Mes mains recommencèrent à trembler.

- Et... c'était quand ?_  
_- Il y a quelques jours seulement. ( il s'interrompit, observant ma réaction ) Percy m' a expliqué toute la situation en détails.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Grover continua à avancer, et je fus obligée de faire de même.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à résister à Cronos, et qu'à présent, il était littéralement prisonnier dans son propre corps.

Un souvenir revint à ce moment-là à ma mémoire, quand le Seigneur des Titans avait saccagé la colonie des Sang-mêlés.

- Et j'ai un message pour toi.

L'expression de Grover n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse. Ma main s'enroula autour de mon poignard , le serrant si fort que mes jointures devinrent blanches.

- Percy veut être sûr que tu feras le bon choix.

Je fermai les yeux, luttant contre la colère, mais surtout, contre le désespoir et les larmes.

- Il est obligé de me rappeler ça maintenant ? murmurais-je assez bas pour que personne n'entende.

Je sentais les yeux de Grover sur moi, alors que j'évitai toujours son regard, sachant pertinemment que j'y verrai de la pitié.

- Tu sais Annabeth, si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à dire où est son point faible et..._  
- _Non.

J'assenai mon poignard, faisant refléter les rayons du soleil sur la lame.

- C'est à moi que Percy à donné cette mission. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit le tuer, ce doit être moi.

Je portai les yeux vers l'horizon, le regard dans le vide.

- Mais ce ne seras pas comme avec Luke.

Grover et moi restâmes silencieux, repensant à cet épisode, et pendant quelques secondes, seul le murmure du vent se fit entendre, semblant faire revivre les morts.

* * *

Le chemin fut un peu plus long que prévu. En effet, les rues menant au Parthénon étaient bloquées par des voitures à l'arrêt.

Encore, si ça n'avait été qu'un embouteillage, cela ne nous aurait pas vraiment ralentis. Mais c'était à croire que Gaïa avait tout orchestré.

Les véhicules, tous vides heureusement, formaient comme un mur, empilés les uns sur les autres, jusqu'à environ cinq mètres de hauteur.

Je n'essayai pas de comprendre comment elles pouvaient tenir ; sûrement encore de la magie.

Après plusieurs heures, la rue fut enfin dégagée, les voitures replacées sur le long de la route. C'était le début de soirée, et la visibilité commençait fortement à diminuer. Nous accélérâmes donc le pas, nous rapprochant de plus en plus du but final.

Plus que quelques mètres ; encore un tournant, et nous étions arrivés.

Le Parthénon était à présent juste au-dessus de nous, sur la colline. J'aurais dû n'avoir les yeux que fixés sur celui-ci, mais c'est toute autre chose qui attira mon attention. Je me figeai, et certains pensionnaires lâchèrent même leurs armes de stupeur.

C'était impossible. Ce que je voyais ne pouvait pas exister.

Les Portes de la Mort se dressaient juste devant nous. Ou plutôt la Porte.

Recouvrant entièrement le flan de la colline, un immense gouffre noir semblait comme avancer vers nous, pour nous engloutir en une bouchée. Le temps s'arrêta devant ce spectacle, et c'est à ce moment-là que je compris une chose ; il y n'y avait pas eu un seul souffle de vent quand nous étions arrivés à Athènes, et plus nous nous rapprochions de cette porte, plus le vent forcissait. Comme si les respirations de tous les morts s'étaient unies pour nous attirer ici. De chaque côté se trouvait, à notre droite et à notre gauche, deux grands pans de bois, qui auraient pu masquer toute la façade d'un immeuble. Le soleil était à présent couché, donnant une allure encore plus sinistre à l'endroit. La température baissa d'un coup, et le sol bétonné qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du gouffre se mit même à se recouvrir d'une fine couche de glace.

Léo, qui était devant moi, fut parcouru d'un frisson.

- Et si on faisait demi-tour ? demanda-t-il.

Reyna lui jeta un regard noir, qui le fit frissonner encore plus.

- Hors de question. Mais nous sommes tous épuisés par le voyage ; une nuit de repos ne nous feras pas de mal. ( elle se tourna vers les demi-dieux, plus particulièrement vers les romains ) Nous allons commencer à installé le campement là-bas, au bord de ce bâtiment. Dépêchez-vous ! Plus vite se seras fait, mieux se seras.

Alors qu'elle continuait à donner des ordres aux pensionnaires, les pressant d'accélérer, je restais immobile, regardant au sol. Un bruit de frottement me fit relever la tête. Thalia avait brandi son arc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle pointa le gouffre.

- Quelque chose à bouger, affirma-t-elle. ___Quelqu'un _vient vers nous.

J'observai l'obscurité, ne voyant que du noir, à la fois sombre et effrayant. C'est seulement en plissant les yeux, que je pu voir pour la première fois celle qui allait devenir ma pire ennemie.

Une forme blanche, flottant à plusieurs centimètres du sol, ressemblant à un fantôme. Non, pas un fantôme ; une robe blanche, datant de l'époque grecque.

Elle avança encore, se dévoilant à la faible lumière de la lune. Elle marchait péniblement, boitant, les deux mains pressées sur son torse. Ses bras et jambes étaient tailladés de toutes parts, presque en sang. Mais la blessure la plus grave se trouvait sur sa côte droite, et malgré la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus, l'ichor doré continuait à couler le long de sa robe. La jeune femme leva la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux caramels derrière son dos. Ses yeux en forme d'amandes se posèrent sur moi, et ils s'écarquillèrent. Elle dit quelque chose, mais j'étais trop loin pour le comprendre. Je me mis à courir vers elle, alors que Thalia abaissait son arc.

- Annabeth, attends !

J'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur, suivie de la fille de Zeus. Mais alors que j'allais commencer à lui poser des centaines de questions, la jeune femme s'effondra, rencontrant violemment l'asphalte. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, sortant un sachet d'ambroisie, mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui en donner, elle perdit connaissance.

Thalia, juste derrière moi, commença à faire demi-tour pour aller prévenir les autres demi-dieux, pendant que je restai au chevet de l'inconnue.

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était ; mais ce n'était manifestement pas une mortelle ou un demi-dieu. Alors que je l'observai plus attentivement, emmagasinant le maximum d'informations qui pouvaient me renseigner sur son identité, je soulevai lentement sa main, pour voir sa blessure. Et je fus choquée par ce que j'y trouva.

Elle avait juste une petite entaille, mais celle-ci était très profonde, ce qui expliquait que le sang coulait énormément. Mais c'est ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts qui m'intéressait.

Un long objet noir, légèrement décoré, avec un seul mot gravé en lettres d'or sur le côté. J'en retirai l'extrémité, et d'un coup, l'objet s'agrandit, s'allongeant sur plus d'un mètre.

La lame se mit à briller dans la nuit, de cet éclat rassurant que je connaissais depuis longtemps.

_- Anaklusmos._

Je relevai la tête, rencontrant les visages de Malcolm et de Thalia, accompagné par plusieurs fils d'Apollon.

- C'est l'épée de Percy n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de répondre à mon demi-frère. Je regardai à nouveau l'épée qui était dans ma main, cette arme qui ne devait jamais quitter Percy, et qui devait encore moins être utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors pourquoi c'était cette inconnue qui l'avait ?

* * *

Le camp et les tentes furent montées en moins de deux, réparties en deux groupes, les romains et les grecques ne se mélangeant pas ; j'allai donc lentement jusqu'à la tente qui servait de refuge aux enfants d'Athéna.

A l'intérieur, l'espace était plutôt restreint. Juste la place de mettre quelques lits -enfin, des matelas servant de lits-, des armes et aussi, dans un petit coin, une pile de livres.

Malgré cela, mes demi-frères et sœurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens, les uns rangeant leurs affaires, les autres préparant une stratégie de combat pour demain. Je ne participai à aucune de ces activités, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure ; de toute façon, qu'il soit tard ou non, j'avais décidé de me coucher, entièrement vidée par cette journée.

J'essayai de ne penser à rien, mais presque toutes mes pensées tournaient autour de celle qui avait récupéré Turbulence, et qui devait sûrement être à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est.

Pourquoi elle ? Elle devait forcément être proche de Percy, sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu cette épée. Mais, comment avait-elle fait pour l'atteindre ? J'étais presque sûre que le fils de Poséidon était retenu en otage par Gaïa, au fin fond de son palais, enfermé dans son propre corps par Cronos. Et... et si elle venait du camp ennemi ?

Quelqu'un souleva alors la toile qui servait de porte à notre tente.

Une silhouette féminine se glissa à l'intérieur, me fixant. Je la reconnue aussitôt.

- Piper ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, m'intimant de me taire. Je me redressai, remarquant seulement maintenant que tout le monde dormait.

Je crois que tu as de plus en plus d'influences sur moi, Cervelles d'Algues.

La fille d'Aphrodite allait à tâtons jusqu'à moi, passant avec facilité entre les matelas des demi-dieux. Elle s'agenouilla sur le devant de mon lit, croisant ses jambes l'une sur l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Piper eut un petit sourire dans la pénombre.

- Oh rien, il y a eu juste un problème d'odeur à la tente des Aphrodites, expliqua-t-elle. Et depuis, mon oreiller empeste le Chanel n°5. Impossible de dormir.

Comme pour en rajouter, elle bailla, alors que je me retenais de rire.

- Donc je viens me réfugier ici.

- Comme je te comprend, murmurais-je d'un ton théâtral.

- Oui, c'est tellement dur, dit-elle en faisant semblant de sangloter.

Nous pouffâmes dans le noir, essayant de ne pas rire trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Et nous continuâmes de discuter pendant peut être des heures, tombant finalement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'avais espéré que, pour une fois, je me réveillerai en douceur, et si possible pas vers quatre heures du matin. Or, c'est tout le contraire qui se produisit.

Je suffoquai. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'écrasait, et une horrible douleur se propageait sur ma poitrine. J'essayai de me dégager, de me retourner, de m'enfuir, mais rien ne se produisait ; j'avais de plus en plus besoin d'air.

D'un seul coup, j'ouvris les yeux, pour voir enfin d'où venait l'origine de ma douleur. Je hoquetai de surprise.

Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

J'enlevai rapidement la couverture, la jetant sur le côté, et je m'assis tout aussi vite, aux aguets.

Tout était calme. Les Athéna dormaient à point fermés, ne s'étant même pas inquiétés de ma crise d'angoisse. Je cherchai quelques secondes mon poignard, qui normalement devait être au bord de mon matelas, toujours à disposition en cas de besoin. Je trouvai aussi mon téléphone portable, et j'en profitai pour l'allumer, éclairant ainsi l'intérieur de la tente.

Je vis alors Piper, debout devant moi, les yeux dans le vide.

- Piper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Je me levai, me dirigeant vers elle, alors qu'elle commençait à aller vers la sortie de la tente. Je l'arrêtai, passant ma main devant ses yeux.

- Piper ? l'appelais-je une nouvelle fois.

La fille d'Aphrodite ne réagit pas, semblant comme hypnotisée. Je soupirai, et je décidai de remettre la somnambule dans son lit. Mais c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle sembla enfin se réveiller.

Son regard se posa sur moi, et soudainement, elle se mit à pleurer.

- Non, murmura Piper. Non.

Je restai immobile, ne sachant que faire. L'expression de la fille d'Aphrodite changea alors brusquement, passant presque à la colère.

Je n'avais jamais eu peur, qu'un jour, Piper me fasse du mal, et encore moins qu'elle m'attaque sans raison. Et j'aurais sûrement dû me méfier plus tôt.

Car d'un seul coup, elle se jeta sur moi, me plaquant violemment au sol. Elle sortit son poignard à une vitesse hallucinante, me le pressant sur la gorge.

- Rends le moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux, alors qu'elle appuyait encore un peu plus, me coupant la respiration.

- Rends le moi ! hurla-t-elle, réveillant en même temps certains demi-dieux.

Je réussis enfin à me dégager, faisant rouler Piper sur le côté.

Mais j'eus à peine le temps de me relever, qu'elle m'agrippa à nouveau, m'envoyant de force à l'extérieur de la tente.

Et c'est seulement en se retrouvant à l'air libre qu'elle arrêta de me m'attaquer, retombant dans sa phase d'hypnose.

Je m'éloignai un peu de la fille d'Aphrodite, sortant moi-même mon arme. Je la pointai vers elle, me mettant lentement sur mes jambes.

Plusieurs pensionnaires étaient à présent autour de nous, la plupart étant des Athéna, et les autres venant des tentes voisines à la nôtre.

Et j'étais loin de me douter qu'à ce moment-là, j'allais moi-même devenir folle, et que mon arme ne me servait à rien face à ses créatures.

Au début, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'entendais de moins en moins, et que les paroles des demi-dieux disparaissaient de plus en plus. Tout mon environnement s'effaça soudainement, n'étant plus rempli que par une seule chose ; de la musique.

Une musique magnifique, enivrante : une qui n'a jamais été entendue nulle part ailleurs, semblant venir du profond de notre âme, comme si c'était nous-même qui l'avions composée. Comme si cette chanson racontait notre vie, dévoilant au grand jour nos désirs les plus secrets.

C'était à mon tour d'être hypnotisée ; je tombai à genoux, me retenant vainement de pleurer. Je baissai la tête, fixant le sol, toujours autant fascinée par cette musique sublime. Elle était tellement belle, que s'en était presque inhumain.

Je relevai les yeux, voulant voir d'où elle venait. Et je dus cligner plusieurs fois les paupières pour y croire. Les tentes avaient disparues, tout comme les sang-mêles. J'avais fait un bond en arrière.

Les baskets avaient été remplacées par des sandales ; les jeans et les t-shirt par des tuniques et des longues robes. Les immeubles récents remplit de boutiques étaient devenus des temples dédiés aux dieux. Le béton de la route s'était transformé en marbre, et nous étions à nouveau en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

J'étais revenue à l'époque de la Grèce antique.

La rue qui se dressait devant moi était bondée ; des centaines d'habitants faisaient, pour la plupart, des achats, ou encore se promenaient sans but précis, déambulant de bâtiments en bâtiments. Le passage déjà très étroit à l'origine, et il l'était encore plus avec les marchands qui mettaient directement leurs boutiques sur le trottoir.

Mes yeux émerveillés se posaient sur des centaines de choses à la fois, me faisant perdre la tête. Mais ils se figèrent rapidement, au moment où il apparut, irréel dans la cohue ambiante.

Il traversa la foule, les gens semblant s'écarter sur son passage. Il était le seul habillé normalement, et quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de moi, je n'eus plus aucun doute sur la raison de ma venue ici.

Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, me regarda de haut en bas, ses pupilles vertes m'examinant lentement. Il esquissa un petit sourire, créant une agréable sensation de chaleur dans mon ventre. Je l'admirai pendant plusieurs minutes, restant parfaitement immobile, de peur qu'il ne s'envole subitement. Et j'aurais sûrement pu être dans cette position des heures, si son visage n'était pas brusquement devenu grave, et qu'il n'avait pas fait un pas en arrière.

- Percy ?

Percy recula de nouveau, me lançant presque un air de défi.

- On verra bien jusqu'à quel point tu tiens à moi.

Je le regardai incrédule, comprenant sa phrase juste au moment il se retourna, se jetant dans la foule.

- Percy ? l'appelais-je. Attends !

Je me levai brusquement, manquant de tomber dès le premier pas sur le sol. J'étais restée les jambes pliées beaucoup plus longtemps que je le pensais, et c'était à croire que je n'avais pas suivi l'entraînement de Chiron pendant toutes ces années, car je courrais beaucoup moins vite que prévu.

C'est donc en boitant que je commençai à avancer, mais heureusement, au bout de quelques mètres, je retrouvai enfin ma véritable condition physique.

Je m'élançai entre les passants, faisant à peine attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'avais complètement perdue Percy de vue, j'accélérai donc le pas, ne cessant jamais de répéter son prénom.

J'avais beau aller le plus vite possible, je ne le retrouvai toujours pas. Et comme pour me ralentir, le nombre de personnes dans les rues augmentait, et nous fûmes tellement nombreux au bout d'un moment, que je fus obligée de marcher.

J'en rageai pour le fils de Poséidon ; ça l'amusait donc autant de me voir courir après lui ? Je ne voyais pas du tout le côté drôle de la chose. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que je le suivais, et je commençai à fatiguer.

Je m'adossai à un mur, le souffle court. Quand je relevai la tête, j'étais à nouveau seule, dans les rues antiques d'Athènes. Ce petit jeu commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

Je reconnue enfin l'endroit où j'étais, le Parthénon se dressant juste devant moi, au sommet de la colline.

Je devais y aller. Percy était forcement là-bas.

Je marchai lentement, me traînant presque. J'étais épuisée, et une de mes jambes était sûrement en sang, dû à mes nombreuses chutes. J'avais du mal à respirer, toute ma gorge et mes poumons me brûlant.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement, voyant la dernière marche.

Je le vit pour la deuxième fois, entre deux colonnes, le soleil dans le dos. Je m'avançai vers lui, faisant à peine attention au monument dédié à ma mère.

Percy ne bougeait pas, feignant de m'ignorer, alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Je lui lançais un regard noir, et il me remarqua enfin.

- Tu en as mis du temps.

Il avait dit ça d'un air presque hautain, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus ma colère contre lui.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Alors que tu t'enfuis sans aucune explication ? criais-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui me déstabilisa.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, le sang me montant au visage.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir ?

Cette fois, c'est lui qui parut ébranlé, et il détourna rapidement la tête.

- Oui.

Le fils de Poséidon marqua une courte pause, évitant mon regard.

- Après tout, tu as toujours préféré Luke à moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux, le dévisageant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue.

Je serrai les poings.

- Comment... comment peux-tu penser ça ?

Percy soupira, comme si c'était évident.

- Tu as gardé de l''admiration pour Luke alors qu'il nous avait tous trahi.

- C'est vrai, mais...

- Tu parlais presque tout le temps de lui. Tu aurais même pu devenir notre ennemie rien que pour le rejoindre.

- Non ! C'est faux, je n'aurais jamais...

Il me fixa à nouveau, d'un œil noir, tout en continuant de vider son sac.

- Et tu as toujours nié l'aimer mais je sais très bien que...

Je m'élançai subitement vers lui, prise d'un élan de colère, levant la main pour le frapper. Malheureusement, Percy fut plus rapide que moi ; il me tenait fermement le poignet, et je savais que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui.

- Mais je savais très bien qu'au fond tu étais... continua-t-il.

- Tais-toi ! hurlais-je

Percy fit un pas en arrière, surpris.

J'avais plaqué ma main libre sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de terminer.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Luke, murmurais-je.

Je baissai la tête.

- Mais je suis assez idiote pour être tombée amoureuse d'une véritable Cervelles d'Algues.

Les doigts de Percy se desserrèrent brusquement, lâchant ma main.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans un silence pesant, alors que je tremblai lamentablement de tous mes membres, ayant l'impression d'être au bord de l'évanouissement.

Je levai lentement les yeux, mon cœur explosant dans ma poitrine.

- Tu as réussi l'épreuve avec brio, fille d'Athèna.

Je reculai, sortant immédiatement mon poignard, les créatures s'avançant vers moi.

J'aurais dû m'en douter dès le début.

J'aurais tout de suite dû voir que ce n'était pas véritablement Percy.

J'aurais dû comprendre au moment où j'ai entendue cette musique hypnotique.

L'une des monstresses se jeta sur moi, me projetant à plusieurs mètres. Ma tête rencontra violemment une colonne, faisant trembler le Parthénon.

Je gémis de douleur, ayant en même temps lâché mon arme à cause du choc. Ma vision était floutée, et je ne voyais plus sur les côtés.

- Notre maîtresse Gaïa nous a promit une large récompense contre cette mission donc...

Elles s'avancèrent, ayant chacune dans les mains une réplique exacte de mon poignard.

- Enfin, tu as eu de la chance d'avoir pu entendre les Sirènes deux fois dans ta vie...

Et c'est riant, qu'elles enfoncèrent toutes en même temps, ma propre arme dans ma poitrine.

* * *

Un frisson me parcourut le long du dos, ce qui me réveillai brusquement, seule dans la nuit, entendant uniquement ma respiration affolée.

Je me redressai d'un seul coup, portant immédiatement ma main à ma ceinture. Mon poignard était toujours à sa place.

Je me relevai, tremblant encore légèrement.

Je n'avais pas quitté le Parthénon, mais j'étais de retour à la réalité. J'avançai dans le monument, marchant prudemment sur le sol accidenté.

Et c'est au moment où j'entrai dans la pièce principale, qu'enfin, je compris que le plan de Gaïa était déjà en marche, et que les Sirènes n'avaient été qu'une diversion pour nous attirer ici.

Jason, Piper, Léo, et deux autres demi-dieux romains dont je connaissais seulement les prénoms – Hazel et Frank–, tous réunis en cercle, me regardant arriver vers eux sans aucune surprise.

Nous étions six. Six demi-dieux. Et je savais déjà qui était le septième.

_« Sept sang-mêlés obéiront à leur sort,_

_Sous les flammes ou la tempête le monde doit tomber,_

_Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier,_

_Des ennemis viendront en armes devant les Portes de la Mort »_

* * *

**Pff... c'est fini ! **

**Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté une chanson de Kinnie Lane, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré pour le titre ( de ce chapitre ). **

**Je vous laisse chers lecteurs, car j'ai cross demain, et je dois me coucher tôt ce soir pour avoir un maximum de pep's. **

**A la prochaine !**

**On se revoit au chapitre 18 !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Et voilà le chapitre 18, publié juste avant la fin des vacances ! **

**Et qui est aussi le troisième chapitre raconté par Percy ! Le début est en quelque sorte un flash-back, d'où le titre " Aux origines ". Dans ce chapitre là, Percy est entièrement contrôlé par Cronos, mais j'ai utilisé le plus souvent " je " car même si Percy est l'hôte de Cronos, s'est quand même lui qui fait les mouvements... d'une certaine manière. **

**Holà, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas du tout clair ce que je viens d'écrire. **

**Enfin, bref. **

**Voici les réponses à vos reviews ^^ **

**Matrix97121: Merci ! Et les oublis de mots, on a déjà parlé par MP ;) Oui, j'ai l'impression que tout deviens de plus en plus compliqué, mais bon, tant que vous arrivez tous à suivre. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais intégrer les Sirènes dans la fic. Pour le combat entre Percy et Annabeth, je pense que vous allez être surpris par le dénomment final ! ( enfin, surpris n'est peu être pas le mot approprié... ) C'est sûr, en même temps, Gaïa est la mère de Cronos, donc elle doit avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac... Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du tout fouillis ! x) Bref, en quatre mots : merci pour ton review !**

**Legend : Euh... gaga ? x) Quel grand oui tu as fait là. Oui, mon ordinateur est réparé ! ( hallelujah ! 8D ) C'est pas grave, et puis il faut bien que vous vous occupiez. Je reviens en force ! ( j'adore cette phrase, tu sais, je lève le poing vers le ciel et je cris " Je reviens en force ! " ) Bon. Je dois me calmer. Pour les Sirènes, ça faisait un moment que je voulais les mettre dans la fic. Pour Rachel, Nico et Thanatos, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les est pas oubliés, loin de là ! Cette déesse ( enfin, déesse... ), je pense que nous allons vite savoir qui c'est. Sinon, je pense qu'en faisant un petit tour par les chapitres précédents... Ouais, Percy du nerf ! L'histoire du parfum m'est venue en voyant la nouvelle pub avec Brad Pitt ! ( x) comme quoi... l'inspiration est partout ! ) Désert gelé ? Moi aussi, j'adore Percy ^o^ Ah, pour les oublis de mots, j'ai été voir sur mon texte Open Office, et il ne manquait rien. Bizarre, non ? Les mots se seraient échappés entre temps... Le pire c'est que je croyais vraiment que c'était une faute de frappe ! Enfin. En tout cas, j'espère que pour ce chapitre là, tu me suivras toujours ! Merci pour ton review ^^  
**

**Elina : Merci ! 8D**

**Clochette : Percy reviens dans ce chapitre ! Oui, c'est lui le septième. En tout cas, merci pour ton gentil review. Bisous à toi aussi ! ^^  
**

**Et...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 18: Aux origines

_POV Percy_

- Je voulais savoir si... si ça te disait qu'on se voit ce soir, après le dîner ?

- Bien sûr. On se retrouve où ?

Annabeth sembla réfléchir quelques instants, et quand elle eut enfin trouver la réponse à ma question, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Le réfectoire.

- Le réfectoire ? répétais-je comme un idiot, tellement ce lieu m'avait paru improbable.

- Oui. Vers vingt et une heure, ça te va ?

- D'accord. Rendez-vous au réfectoire ! lui lançais-je avant de faire volte-face et de courir vers mon bungalow.

J'entrai dans la cabine de Poséidon, et c'est presque automatiquement que je m'effondrai sur mon lit, épuisé. Mon regard se porta sur celui au-dessus de moi, où une manche d'un des t-shirts de Tyson pendait. Je soupirai.

Mon demi-frère était déjà retourné dans le Palais de mon père, sûrement pour voir plus en détails ses nouvelles fonctions de chef des armées. J'étais donc de nouveau seul, ressassant sans cesse ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt.

J'aurais moi-aussi dû participer à la joie ambiante, comme tous les pensionnaires qui se réjouissaient de la fin de la guerre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais l'impression que quelque part, autre chose se préparait. Que cette bataille n'avait été qu'un prologue par rapport aux véritables intentions de Cronos.

Je me relevai, ne pouvant rester une minute de plus ici. C'est vrai, je me faisais sûrement des idées ; je commence à croire que je vois le noir partout. La prochaine grande prophétie aura lieu dans plusieurs années, et je n'en ferais pas parti. Je serai peut-être même déjà mort à ce moment-là.

Quand je sortis à l'extérieur, le soleil avait déjà commencé à baisser, et le nombre de demi-dieux se baladant dans la colonie avait fortement diminué. Certains étaient rentrés hier soir, pour pouvoir profiter d'un repos bien mérité auprès de leur famille. Il ne restait que les permanents, ceux qui passaient l'année entière ici, à s'entrainer.

Je les évitais soigneusement, passant par les chemins les moins fréquentés, m'enfonçant dans les bois.

Je marchai pendant pas mal de temps, sans but, les yeux vers le sol.

Et c'est seulement au moment où je relevais la tête, que j'esquissai un petit sourire.

Évidemment, il avait fallu que j'atterrisse juste devant la grotte de Rachel. Évidemment.

N'ayant pas envie de faire demi-tour, je soulevai le drap violet, entrant dans la caverne.

J'avais à peine fait trois pas à l'intérieur, qu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je me retournai d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter la personne derrière moi.

- Percy ! protesta Rachel.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mon épée était déjà déployée, pointée vers la poitrine de la jeune Oracle. Je la rangeai aussitôt.

- Ex... excuses moi.

Elle leva les deux mains, comme si elle rendait les armes.

- Pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Oh, je passais par là, et je me suis dit que je viendrais te rendre une petite visite.

Rachel leva les yeux vers moi, me fixant.

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Mes mains glissèrent dans mes poches. Je haussai les épaules.

- C'est sûrement la fatigue.

Rachel soupira.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle me dépassa, ouvrant le tiroir de sa commode. Elle se mit à farfouiller, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose.

- Hier, ce n'était pas ton anniversaire ?

Surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet, je mis du temps à répondre.

- J'avais complètement oublié.

Rachel me regarda de nouveau, affichant un grand sourire.

- Alors joyeux anniversaire !

Je lâchai un rire.

- Tu es en retard.

- Ça compte quand même.

Je roulai des yeux, m'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

- En tout cas, merci. Tu vas sûrement être la seule à y avoir pensé.

- J'en doute.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle savais une chose que j'ignorais.

- Comment ça ?

- Annabeth.

- Quoi, Annabeth ?

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait t'oublier ? répliqua Rachel, toujours avec son petit sourire.

Elle sortit sa palette et ses pinceaux de la commode, tout en se levant pour les poser sur la table, alors que je la suivais comme un petit chien, avide de curiosité.

- Elle m'a préparé une surprise ? C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donné rendez-vous au réfectoire ? Et depuis quand elle se confie à toi ?

J'avais enchaîné les questions si rapidement que Rachel s'était complètement figée. Puis elle partit dans un éclat de rire, mais elle s'arrêta, voyant que j'attendais des réponses.

- Même si nous sommes amies, elle ne s'est pas confiée à moi, j'ai juste eu une vision cette nuit.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Annabeth et toi... ? Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez.

La jeune Oracle s'est placée devant moi, se rapprochant dangereusement de mon visage.

- Disons que depuis que je ne te tourne plus autour, nos relations se sont améliorées.

J'allais répliquer, quand la conque annonçant le dîner se mit à retentir dans toute la colonie. C'est dans le silence que Rachel et moi descendîmes la colline, suivant le flux de demi-dieux se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

Les tables étaient déjà remplies par les pensionnaires, et j'allais seul à celle de Poséidon.

Je jetai un petit regard derrière mon épaule, vers la table des enfants d'Athéna. Annabeth le remarqua, et elle esquissa un léger un sourire. Je l'interrogeai du regard, mais elle évitait soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux.

Le repas passa trop lentement à mon goût, alors que plus les minutes défilaient, plus les questions fusaient dans ma tête.

J'essayai malgré moi de contenir mon envie de me lever et de directement lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais je sortis quand même en trombe du réfectoire dès que le dîner fut terminé.

Je retournai directement à mon bungalow, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que je rentrai à l'intérieur.

- Bien. On va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser.

Je n'ai pas attendu une seconde.

Mon épée s'est déployée sur plus d'un mètre, se plaçant entre moi et la femme qui avait élu domicile sur mon lit.

- Ranges cette arme, voyons. Pas de ça entre nous.

La femme se leva lentement, soulevant en même temps les longs voiles noirs qui lui servaient de robes. Ses mains montèrent le long de son visage, retirant peu à peu le foulard sombre qui lui recouvrait entièrement la tête. Des dizaines de sifflements se firent entendre, et c'est seulement quand le foulard tomba au sol, que les serpents s'étirèrent, formant comme des cheveux verts emmêlés.

- Bonsoir, Persée Jackson.

Je sentais toute la force du regard de Méduse à travers ses lunettes de soleil, ce qui me pétrifia quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu rentrée dans la colonie ?

Méduse passa la langue sur ses lèvres, un sourire sordide s'étirant sur son visage.

- Je suis venue me venger.

Je faillis me jeter sur elle au moment où sa main effleura la monture de ses lunettes, ce qui la fit rire.

- Mais pas directement, même si j'ai très envie que tu deviennes l'une de mes statues, ajouta-t-elle.

Tous ses serpents se tournèrent dans ma direction, desserrant tous leur mâchoires à tour de rôle, dans une parfaite synchronisation. C'est quand le dernier ouvrit la gueule, que je compris enfin à quoi rimait ce manège : un compte à rebours.

Je n'eus pas le temps de décapiter une deuxième fois la gorgone, que le sol se mit à trembler tout autour de moi.

Le parquet du bungalow se brisa, et le sol lui-même se souleva, me plaquant contre le mur. J'avais toujours Turbulence, mais ma main droite était bloquée. Tout mon corps n'était plus qu'un amas de terre, qui me recouvrait petit à petit.

Méduse s'approcha, son haleine putride m'effleurant le visage.

- Je ne suis pas la seule, tu sais. Tous les monstres que tu as tué reviennes un par un.

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau, alors que la terre commençait déjà à s'attaquer à mon cou, me paralysant presque complètement. La gorgone déambula dans la cabine, jusqu'à la fontaine au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda quelques secondes son reflet dans la vasque, serrant les dents.

- Tu dois payer, commença-t-elle. Toi et ton père.

Méduse fit un mouvement de la main, changeant l'eau de mer en un liquide noir. Une odeur de kérosène se mit à flotter dans l'air. Les doigts de la gorgone s'enflammèrent, et je n'avais plus que mes yeux pour constater ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Les dieux doivent payer.

Une seule flamme effleura l'essence.

Une seule flamme réussit à tout détruire.

* * *

Normalement, juste après ce rêve, j'aurais dû me réveiller en sursaut, dans un endroit complètement inconnu, où comme presque tout le temps depuis que j'étais l'hôte de Cronos, dans le noir complet.

Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

J'ouvris les yeux, reconnaissant un endroit où j'étais déjà allé plus d'une fois. La salle de ping-pong, à l'intérieur de la Grande Maison, où se tenait les réunions des chefs de bungalows. Mais cette fois, aucun pensionnaires de la colonie ne se trouvait autour de la table ; seules trois vieilles femmes me fixaient, assise en tailleur, flottant à deux mètres du sol.

Les Parques.

La première avait dans les mains une bobine de fil argenté, et la deuxième tissait une immense chaussette avec ce même fil. La dernière femme avait toujours les yeux posés sur moi, et elle me fit signe d'approcher.

J'hésitai plusieurs secondes avant de faire un pas vers elle, mais j'arrivai finalement à me placer juste devant la troisième Parques.

La vieille femme étira le bras, me fixant toujours de ses pupilles transparentes. Et c'est au moment où elle posa son doigt sur mon front, qu'une phrase que m'avait un jour dit Calypso me revint en mémoire.

Et l'instant d'après, j'étais arrivé sur une scène d'horreur.

La nuit était tombée, et je ne voyais presque rien, distinguant à peine une ou deux colonnes et un bâtiment au loin.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et un monument de la Grèce antique se dressa devant moi. Je l'observais plus attentivement, essayant encore et toujours de savoir de quel monument il pouvait s'agir, mais quelque chose me fit courber la tête.

Je tenais entre mes mains le manche de la faux de Cronos, celle-ci plantée dans le sol. J'essayai de la soulever, seulement, un cri étouffé m'arrêta en plein mouvement.

Je baissai un peu plus les yeux, et je m'immobilisai, croyant être devenu totalement fou.

Un corps était étendu, et une seule seconde me suffit pour comprendre.

Je m'effondrai à ses côtés, mon cœur ratant un battement.

- Percy...

Elle tendit la main vers moi, et je l'attrapai aussitôt, enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle, la ramenant lentement contre mon torse.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés et me cachait son visage. Je les remis en place un par un, la serrant toujours plus contre mon propre corps.

Je rencontrai enfin ses yeux gris, presque vides à présent, mais qui réussirent encore une fois à rencontrer les miens. Elle pleurait.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me mis à caresser son visage, ma main tremblant au contact de sa peau. Elle était froide. Terriblement froide.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent doucement, et elle s'appuya contre mon épaule, en soupirant mon prénom.

Je soulevai ses cheveux, plongeant ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

- Annabeth, non... susurrais-je.

Elle ne répondait pas. Annabeth ne bougeait même plus.

- Annabeth !

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ce n'était qu'une vision. Je n'avais pas pu la tuer. C'est impossible.

Pourtant, je me vois foncer sur elle, les yeux dorés, si vite qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu esquiver, ni s'enfuir.

Et comme pour m'enfoncer un peu plus, la voix rocailleuse d'une des Parques apparut dans mon esprit, me faisant frissonner.

_« Fais le bon choix, Persée Jackson, sinon c'est elle qui mourra. »_

* * *

Des bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient me réveillèrent. Je fus surpris en remarquant que je n'étais pas sur une surface stable, mais en mouvement. Heureusement, Cronos me laissa ouvrir les yeux, pour au moins savoir où j'étais.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que j'étais à l'air libre, après tant de jours dans un palais souterrain. J'étais dans une salle qui n'en était pas vraiment une, les murs étant simplement fait de toile, sûrement une tente. Je m'assis péniblement, examinant minutieusement mon environnement.

Il n'y avait presque rien, à part le lit de camp sur lequel j'avais passé la nuit. Je vis alors, à quelques mètres devant moi, un Lestrygon gardant l'entrée de ma chambre improvisée.

Il constata que j'étais debout, et il se précipita aussitôt dehors, pour prévenir Gaïa.

J'en profitai pour me lever et aller à l'extérieur ; et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que j'étais sur le pont d'un bateau, entièrement envahi par des monstres de toutes sortes qui s'entraînaient, parfois avec des armes que je n'avais jamais rencontrés, malgré mes années en tant que sang-mêlés.

Je restai plusieurs secondes sans comprendre, et je me rappelai enfin la raison de notre présence ici, sur le bateau des romains.

- C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez un tel navire avec seulement une dizaine de demi-dieux pour le garder. C'était une proie si facile.

Gaïa traversa la foule de monstres, se plaçant à ma gauche. Elle avait changé son habituelle robe par une armure sombre, qui lui donnait un air encore plus menaçant. La titanide faisait tourner une arme entre ses doigts, un poignard doré dont la lame mesurait plus de quinze centimètres, et dont le manche était décoré de plusieurs scènes de guerres.

Elle me regardait de haut en bas, fronçant les sourcils. Je m'immobilisai, m'attendant à n'importe quelle réaction de ça part.

Gaïa pointa son arme vers mon coup, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu es encore là, Jackson, murmura-t-elle assez bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. Et j'espère que tu seras encore là pour assister au spectacle, car dans quelques heures...

- Les dieux tomberont.

Je sentais Cronos sourire à travers moi, du même sourire glaçant qu'avait sa mère. Il mit la main entre lui et le poignard, écartant la lame d'un simple geste.

- Comment allons-nous procéder ? demandais-je.

Gaïa ne répondit rien, me faisant signe de la suivre.

Nous traversâmes rapidement les ponts supérieur et inférieur, certains monstres s'agenouillant sur notre passage, bredouillant parfois des choses incompréhensibles. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans la cale du bateau, où de la nourriture était stockée, et une table d'architecte où une carte de la ville d'Athènes avait été posée. Un cercle avait été tracé au centre de la carte, entourant la colline du Parthénon, le monument préféré d'Annabeth.

Gaïa planta son poignard dans la table.

- Je partirais avec ma troupe en première, par l'avant du Parthénon, pendant que les autres monstres s'occuperont des demi-dieux postés devant les Portes de la Mort, m'expliqua-t-elle, me montrant à chaque fois où cela se situait sur le plan. Toi tu arriveras en dernier, mais cette fois par l'arrière du bâtiment.

La titanide eut un léger sourire, déviant à nouveau son regard vers moi.

- Et tu iras par la voie des airs.

* * *

J'avais déjà « conduit » Festus une fois, et heureusement, je n'avais pas perdu la main.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je survolais le centre-ville d'Athènes, en pleine nuit, attendant le signal.

La bataille avait déjà commencé au front Ouest, où les demi-dieux avaient installés leur campement. Je voyais des centaines de drakaina, de Chiens des Enfers et de Lestrygons déferlant de part et d'autres des Portes de la Mort, détruisant tout sur leur passage.

Je voulais aller les aider, mais en ce moment-même, je pouvais à peine réussir à penser seul, Cronos ayant le contrôle sur tout le reste.

Et alors que le dragon passait une nouvelle fois au-dessus du Parthénon, je plongeai d'un seul coup en piquet, me rapprochant dangereusement du sol.

Je sentais une présence, ou plutôt des présences très puissantes juste en contrebas.

_Ils_ étaient là.

Les ailes du dragon frôlèrent les murs du bâtiment, et il effectua presque un demi-tour, passant in-extremis entre deux séries de colonnes.

Festus lâcha un grondement terrifiant ; le Parthénon lui-même se mit à trembler.

Et j'atterris directement dans la pièce principale, sous les yeux effarés de six sang-mêlés et des douze dieux Olympiens réunis.

* * *

**Fini de chez fini de chez fini.**

**Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté la nouvelle chanson de Rihanna : " Diamonds "**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bye bye ! **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Et... **

**Voici le chapitre 19 de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**Je le poste enfin, après avoir tapé plus de dix pages words ( j'ai encore mal aux doigts là... )**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais j'essayerais de le faire au prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Jusqu'en Enfers

___POV Annabeth_

- Rends-toi Gaïa, où tu retourneras aussitôt rejoindre le Tartare.

La voix forte et assurée de Zeus ne résonna que quelques secondes contre les parois du Parthénon, éteinte par le cri de tous les monstres autour de nous. La plupart était agglutinés au pied du trône de la titanide, celle-ci légèrement en hauteur, sur une sorte de piédestal.

Il y avait, étrangement, presque que des créatures que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, certaines ressemblant même à des formes améliorées de drakaina ou de Lestrygons. Je remarquai aussi, sur la première rangée de monstres, des squelettes aux yeux jaunes et à la peau translucide, avec dans leurs mains des armes modernes.

L'intérieur du Parthénon n'était éclairé que par la lumière de la lune, passant par les deux entrées principales du bâtiment, donnant une lueur encore plus sinistre à la scène dont je faisais moi-même partie. Il faisait froid, encore plus froid que devant les Portes de la Mort, et j'avais dû mal à ne pas trembler et à paraître confiante avec cette armée en face de moi, prête à nous exterminés jusqu'au dernier. Je continuais à redouter ce moment fatidique, où la bataille commencerait véritablement, où je devrais enfin faire un choix. Le tuer ou nous tuer.

J'étais toujours entourée de Jason, Léo et Piper, et des deux autres demi-dieux de la prophétie. Quant à la présence des douze dieux Olympiens, qui n'étaient arrivés qu'il y a quelques minutes, me faisait comprendre que cette guerre allait être encore plus pire que la précédente, car nous allions cette fois affronter le fils et la mère.

Je sentais le regard d'Athéna sur moi, comme si elle savait déjà que l'issue du monde reposait maintenant sur mes épaules. J'évitai cependant de trop rester sur ce petit détail, me préparant au premier assaut.

Gaïa se leva, nous dominant de toute sa hauteur, et je sortis immédiatement mon poignard, mais aucun membre du camp adverse ne bougea.

- Tu es arrivé trop tard, Zeus, déclara la titanide, regardant le roi des Dieux droit dans les yeux.

Un sourire glaçant se dessina sur son visage.

- J'ai gagné au moment où les cendres de l'Ophitauros ont brûlées.

Je me figeai, cette déclaration m'achevant un peu plus.

C'était impossible : Bessie – je veux dire l'Ophitauros – était logé directement sur l'Olympe, et Gaïa n'aurait jamais pu le voler sans se faire repérer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une pensée horrible me traversa l'esprit, et mes yeux dévièrent vers les dieux. Je rencontrai le regard de Poséidon, qui hocha gravement la tête, sachant sûrement ce à quoi je devais penser.

C'est Gaïa qui me sortit de ma torpeur, détachant une arme de sa ceinture, la plantant jusqu'à la garde dans le sol carrelé du monument.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, et la terre se mit à vibrer. Je perdis l'équilibre, tombant à genoux. Les murs du Parthénon vacillèrent, et plusieurs colonnes s'effondrèrent à seulement quelques mètres de Piper et Jason.

Je fermai les yeux, respirant profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique. Je m'immobilisai, mon corps suivant les tangages du sol. C'est au moment de rouvrir les paupières, que j'eus un mouvement de recul ; il y avait une présence derrière moi.

Je relevai la tête, et je vis que tous, y compris monstres, avaient le regard viré vers l'entrée arrière du bâtiment. Je me figeai, comprenant ce qui venait d'arriver.

Nous étions encerclés.

Je me mordis la lèvre, osant à peine savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière moi. Je fis finalement volte-face, faisant tout pour retenir mes tremblements lamentables.

Bloquant notre dernière issue, un dragon en métal doré, dont le crâne frôlait le plafond. Je reconnus Festus, ce qui me rassura guère, savant pertinemment qui était à son bord. Les ailes du dragon ralentirent, se repliant lentement sur les flans de Festus.

Je serrai mon poignard, attendant que le bruit de ses pas brisent le silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle.

Mais il ne se passa rien.

Chacun retenait son souffle, s'apprêtant à le voir surgir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je me sentais plus vulnérable que jamais, serrant les dents et les poings pour ne pas vaciller. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, mes yeux examinant tous les détails. Rien ni personne n'avait bougé, et seul Gaïa et le dragon semblaient serein.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout le plan de la titanide fut mis à jour.

Le premier à tomber fut Hadès, qui était légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres Olympiens. Le dieu des Morts s'écrasa littéralement au sol, une énorme plaie en travers du dos.

Juste à côté de lui, une zone plus sombre que les autres apparut, semblant comme un nuage entièrement fait d'ombres. Celui-ci se dissipa après quelques secondes, laissant petit à petit se dessiner une silhouette. Et c'est Percy qui surgit, la faux de Cronos dans les mains, comme s'il venait juste de l'utiliser pour abattre Hadès.

Ses yeux dorés firent lentement le tour de la pièce, son regard se posant sur chacun d'entre nous.

Contrairement à Luke, Percy resplendissait presque, un halo de pouvoir flottant autour de lui. Je me surpris à l'admirer; il ressemblait à un dieu, brillant de puissance, dans cette armure dorée. Mais quand ses pupilles rencontrèrent les miennes, je n'y vis qu'une seule chose.

La haine.

Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos, me faisant frissoner; je continuai à soutenir son regard, ne souhaitant pas lâcher la première.

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur le visage de Percy, alors que sa main droite se levait lentement, tenant quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ce masque ? demanda Léo à voix haute, confirmant mes craintes.

Au dernier moment, le dieu des Morts se jeta sur Cronos, prêt à lui enfoncer son poignard en glace stygienne dans le ventre.

Mes yeux d'humaines purent seulement voir Hadès voler au milieu de la pièce, s'écrasant contre un mur du Parthénon.

Quand je tournai à nouveau la tête vers le Seigneur des Titans, il avait disparu.

Son rire diabolique résonna, et d'un coup, Athéna se retourna, faisant dos aux autres dieux. Son arme apparut entre ses mains, et elle se mit à combattre seule, donnant des coups d'épée dans le vide.

- A l'attaque ! hurla Zeus.

Une clameur retentit, et l'armée ennemie se jeta sur nous.

Je perdis vite les autres de vue, les monstres m'entourant de chaque côté, m'empêchant de m'enfuir.

J'assenai mon poignard, les défiant de faire le premier pas. Je tournai lentement sur moi-même, leur lançant à chacun un regard meurtrié. Je ne voyais plus que ces monstres, oubliant totalement l'environnement autour de moi.

Aux aguets, je me préparai au premier assaut. Ils hésitèrent un instant, et finalement, une drakaina – sûrement un peu plus courageuse que ses soeurs monstresses – s'avança, une lance à la main.

Elle attaqua, essayant de me transpercer le ventre. Je la contrai sans difficulté, retournai mon poignard et envoyai son arme valser contre la tête d'un Lestrygons.

Sans défense, la drakaina eut juste le temps de me voir fondre sur elle, avant de se réduire en poussières.

Je fis aussitôt volte-face, observant mes nouvelles cibles. C'était le début du combat, mais mes cheveux s'étaient déjà détachés, et les mèches qui encadraient mon visage me bouchaient la vue.

Je les repoussai d'un bref mouvement de tête, et je m'élançai vers les monstres, les prenant par surprise.

- Pour l'Olympe !

J'avais crié plus fort que prévu, et j'entendis, seulement quelques secondes après, ceux de mes amis, eux aussi au coeur de la bataille. Je les reconnu tous, surtout celui de Léo, qui devait sûrement être le moins éloigné de l'endroit où je me trouvai.

J'obligeai mon esprit à se reconcentrer sur le combat, faisant reculer un chien des Enfers.

Le reste se passa dans le brouillard.

J'étais comme dans une transe et seuls mes réflexes me guidaient. J'évitais toutes les lames, tuais les monstres un à un, prenais chaque fois un peu plus le dessus sur le camp adverse.

Je courrai entre les ramps ennemis, remplie d'une énergie nouvelle, mon poignard étant le prolongement de mon bras. Je virevoltai, mes pieds ne semblant plus toucher le sol, et j'écrasai les monstres, renvoyant des dizaines de créatures au Tartare.

Je ne vis aucun dieux, mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas pour autant.

Au bout d'un instant, je sortie enfin de mon état d'hypnose, cherchant du regard les autres demi-dieux.

Ils étaient tous encore là, et par miracle, ils n'avaient que quelques égratignures.

Je soupirai de soulagement, laissant tomber mes bras le long de mon corps.

Nous avions, en très peu de temps, rasé presque tous les monstres présent dans le monument. Je relevai la tête, et je remarquai que Jason, le fils de Zeus, m'observait bizarrement.

C'est seulement au moment où ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et qu'il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour me dire de m'enfuir le plus vite possible, que je me retournai.

_Clic_

Je me figeai, mon poignard glissant de ma main sous le choc.

Un canon noir se colla sur mon front, et je vis deux grandes pupilles jaunes, qui me fixaient.

Le squelette, à la peau grise et habillé comme un militaire de l'armée, pointait son pistolet entre mes deux yeux. Il eut un sourire édenté, et son doigt translucide se posa lentement sur la détente.

Ma respiration se coupa.

_Pan !_

La créature fut à son tour prise par surprise, et moi aussi.

Le squelette glissa et tomba en arrière, s'écroulant lourdement contre le carrelage du Parthénon. Dans l'action, il avait lâché son revolver, qui était maintenant éloigné de plusieurs mètres de son propriétaire. Je me précipitai dessus, le pointant vers la créature à la peau grise.

Je ne vous dis pas quel fus mon étonnement en voyant que le squelette n'était déjà plus opérationnel, maintenu à terre par un simple petit rongeur.

Une petite belette d'à peine vingt centimètres.

Une belette.

Je l'observai sans bouger, jusqu'au moment où, comme par magie, le rongeur se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, grandissant à vue d'oeil. Tout son corps sembla se liquéfier pour prendre forme humaine. Et d'après les rumeurs circulant depuis plusieurs jours, une seule personne pouvait faire ça.

La belette avait disparu pour laisser place à un garçon, type asiatique, au visage poupin et aux cheveux bruns coupés court, au ras du crâne. Il portait une lourde armure rouge sang, un casque à crête elle aussi pourpre, et une longue lance, avec pour pointe une dent, accrochée dans son dos.

Il avait entre ses mains un arc, déjà armé, et d'un rapide mouvement, il figea une flèche dans le torse du squelette qui s'évanouit aussitôt en poussières.

Le garçon aux yeux en amandes releva la tête, abaissant son arc.

- Frank Zhang.

Nous nous jaugeâmes quelques secondes du regard ; je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, malgré le fait qu'il était un des sept sang-mêlés de la prophétie. De plus, depuis leur arrivée, les romains étaient restés entre eux, ne se mélangeant pas aux demi-dieux grecs. Certains ne supportant même pas d'être dans la même pièce que l'un de nous, comme ce sois-disant augure qui pouvait lire dans les entrailles en coton des ours en peluches.

Malgré ces quelques différents, je ne détestais pas les romains.

- Merci.

Frank fronça les sourcils, mais finalement, son visage s'adoucit.

- On est au milieu d'une guerre. C'est normal de s'entraider, non ?

Il se retourna, et alla rejoindre cette autre demi-déesse romaine qui s'appelait Hazel, alors qu'elle était en train de se battre contre le dernier Lestrygons.

Je ramassai mon poignard, le raccrochant à ma taille. J'ai suivis Frank, et à nous trois, le géant de glace fut battu en seulement quelques secondes.

Piper, Léo et Jason, eux, s'occupaient d'un petit groupe de draikaina, rescapées de la bataille.

Quand tous les monstres, sans exception, furent entièrement détruit, l'évidence me frappa en plein visage.

- Où sont les dieux ?

Il eut un grand silence comme si chaque sang-mêlés, un par un, réalisaient ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Nous étions seul dans le Parthénon, sans alliés.

Léo lança un regard furtif derrière lui.

- Et ce masque, que tenait le Seigneur des Titans... qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

Je baissai les yeux, ravalant ma salive.

- Le masque d'invisibilité, qui rends, comme son nom l'indique, toute personne qui le porte entièrement invisible, répondis-je d'une voix blanche. Et le porteur de ce masque est impossible à voir, à toucher et à entendre.

- Tu veux dire que Cronos...

- Peut être juste à côté de toi en ce moment-même.

Le fils d'Héphaïstos frissonna. Jason, qui était à ma droite, fronça les sourcils.

- Ça n'explique pas la disparation des dieux.

- Mais ils sont toujours là.

D'un seul mouvement, tous les visages se retournèrent vers Hazel. Celle-ci releva légèrement le menton, comme si elle était fière d'avoir pour une fois toute l'attention.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir à peine quatorze ans, ce qui faisait d'elle la plus jeune d'entre nous. Elle portait le t-shirt violet de la colonie romaine, avec par-dessus une simple armure noire, qui pouvait se confondre avec celles du camp adverse. Elle avait une lueur presque étrange dans le regard, ce qui lui donnait quelques années de plus. Bizarrement, elle me faisait penser à Bianca Di Angelo, la soeur de Nico.

- C'est jusque nous ne les voyons pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Frank.

Hazel s'écarta du groupe, s'avançant seule à l'autre bout du Parthénon, là où quelques instants plus tôt se tenaient les douze Olympiens. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers nous, regardant plus particulièrement dans la direction de Frank.

- De la magie noire. Un sort très puissant a dû être jeté dans le but de nous séparer des dieux.

_C'est exact._

D'un seul coup, les six demi-dieux portèrent toute leur attention sur moi. Piper me fixait d'un air affolé.

- Annabeth, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix altérée, ce qui la rendait plus aiguë que la normale. Tu... il y a quelque chose...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ils m'observaient tous, comme pétrifiés. La fille d'Aphrodite ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais le son sembla comme ralentir, et ce qu'elle disait était incompréhensible.

Je clignai lentement des yeux, son rire maléfique résonnant autour de moi.

_C'est trop tard. _

Le même nuage d'ombres commença à m'entourer, s'assombrissant de plus en plus, m'enfermant comme dans un brouillard opaque.

Et presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le brouillard se dissipa brusquement. Je resserrai mon emprise sur mon poignard, sentant sa présence juste derrière moi.

- Plus personne ne m'arrêtera. Ni toi et ta mère...

Il eut un nouveau rire.

- Ni même Percy Jackson.

Je fis rapidement volte-face, m'apprêtant à enfoncer mon arme dans la poitrine de Cronos. Le Seigneur des Titans ne se fatigua même pas à dévier la lame, m'attrapant simplement le poignet, immobilisant ainsi mon bras.

Cronos rapprocha son visage du mien.

- Serais-tu stupide, fille d'Athéna ?

Ses yeux dorés me regardaient, fixes.

- Tu connais son point faible. Mais tu ne veux pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me lâcha brusquement, me faisant tomber violemment sur le carrelage. Il se plaça devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Sa faux apparut entre ses mains, et d'un geste ultra-rapide, il l'appuya contre ma gorge, me coupant la respiration.

- Tu es pitoyable.

Le Seigneur des Titans me releva, me soulevant au-dessus du sol en me tenant par la gorge. Ma vue se brouilla, et je ne voyais à présent que le visage de Cronos, toujours impassible. Ses doigts glacés s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, me faisant gémir de douleur. Je n'arrivais même pas à crier, tant l'air me manquait. J'avais perdue ma vision périphérique. J'entendais mon cœur battre à mes tempes, luttant de toutes ses forces.

Mais, d'un seul coup, la pression exercée par le Seigneur des Titans tomba, et je m'écroulai au sol. J'eus juste le temps de voir une lueur blanche nous séparer, et une odeur d'ozone se mit à flotter dans l'air.

Jason fut le premier à se détacher de l'emprise des pouvoirs du Titan, et ayant retrouvé toute sa mobilité, il se jeta littéralement sur Cronos. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, et le fils de Zeus termina lui aussi à terre.

Cronos s'avança lentement vers nous, faisant tournoyer à sa faux, pré à nous achever. Son corps tout entier brillait, nous obligeant à plisser les yeux.

_OUAF !_

Sortie de nulle part, une masse sombre s'abattit devant le Seigneur des Titans. C'était Kitty'OLeary, montée par deux personnes que je connaissais depuis plusieurs années déjà : Nico Di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, et Rachel Élisabeth Dare, nouvelle Oracle de la colonie des sang-mêlés.

- Morts, à moi !

Presque aussitôt, des centaines de squelettes sortirent de terre, armés jusqu'aux dents. D'un seul élan, ils se jetèrent sur les parois invisibles qui nous entouraient, nous enfermant de chaque côté et nous empêchant de fuir. Le sort ne résista que quelques secondes, tellement les morts s'acharnaient sur celui-ci. Il s'effondra sur lui-même, dans un bruit assourdissant, comme si un mur venait de céder.

Un cri de rage retentit, et une nouvelle armée venant de l'extérieur se mit à encercler le Seigneur des Titans. Des dizaines de demi-dieux aux visages familiers me passèrent devant, et je pus reconnaître parmi eux celui de Thalia, et de quelques autres Chasseresses. Je vis aussi Grover, perché sur un char romain, tenant – sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie – une épée à la main.

Un peu plus en retrait, il y avait les douze dieux Olympiens, épuisés et pour la plupart blessés gravement, leurs armures tachetées d'Ichor, le sang des immortels.

Je réalisai soudain que Cronos les avaient déjà attaqués, lors du premier assaut. Je croisai le regard de ma mère, une question me brûlant les lèvres :

Quel était le pouvoir de l'Ophitauros ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait détruire les Olympiens ?

La voix d'Athéna résonna dans mon esprit.

_Nous-mêmes. Nous sommes notre propre faiblesse._

Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, elle me transporta des années plus tôt, à un moment où j'étais prisonnière dans le camp ennemi, entre les mains du Manticore.

J'étais au milieu d'une dizaine de tentes, les pieds dans la neige. Un loup blanc me frôla la jambe, ne semblant pas plus que ça faire attention à moi. Je relevai lentement la tête, et je vis, à seulement quelques mètres, la déesse Artémis entourée de ses fidèles servantes. Juste à côté, il y avait trois personnes de dos que je reconnus tout de suite : Percy, Thalia et Grover. Ils regardaient tous dans la même direction, semblant attendre une chose bien précise.

J'hoquetai de surprise en comprenant que cette _chose _était tout simplement le soleil, fonçant droit sur eux comme une comète. La boule de feu, se rapprochant de plus en plus, se transforma finalement en une voiture décapotable rouge, avec à son bord le dieu Apollon. Le dieu des Médecins sauta par-dessus sa portière, atterrissant au sol. Il brillait d'une lumière éclatante, ses pouvoirs le faisant rayonner de l'intérieur.

Je retournai à la réalité, sur le champ de bataille.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, réfléchissant à mille à l'heure. Que voulait me dire Athéna ? J'avais beau me remémorer chaque détail de cette vision, je ne voyais aucun rapport entre elle et le pouvoir de l'Ophitauros.

Alors que j'avais les yeux rivés dans le vide, complètement absorbée dans mes pensées, quelqu'un me fonça dedans.

J'eus un mouvement de recul en remarquant que cette personne était la jeune femme sortie des Portes de la Mort, celle qui je ne sais comment, avait récupéré Turbulence, l'épée de Percy. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jolie que je ne le pensais, avec ses cheveux caramels tressés en nattes sur le côté gauche de son visage et sa robe d'inspiration Grèce antique. Son souffle était saccadé, et elle resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, reprenant sa respiration. J'en profitai pour la bombarder de questions, sur comment elle avait eu Turbulence.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Annabeth. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il me l'a donné volontairement. Et je pense, que Percy voudrait que se soit toi qui...

Une explosion fis trembler le sol, et je me plaquais à terre, évitant les projections.

Je me remis ensuite sur mes pieds, aidant la jeune femme à se relever ; elle s'appuya sur moi. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant debout, alors qu'elle me tenait par les épaules. Nous relevâmes toutes les deux la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait l'explosion. Plusieurs sang-mêlés étaient à terre, et les plus proches du Seigneur des Titans semblaient comme calcinés.

Nous nous approchâmes à pas lents. Je soutenais toujours la jeune femme à la tresse ; elle boitait en serrant les dents, pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à nous frayer un chemin entre les rangs des demi-dieux, et mes yeux rencontrèrent le corps de Cronos illuminé d'un halo doré, avec à ses côtés sa mère, Gaï étaient eux-mêmes entourés d'une armée de soldats en argile, haut de presque trois mètres.

La mère Nature parcourut de ses pupilles sombres le champ de bataille, et je remarquai qu'elle avait récupéré le masque d'invisibilité d'Hadès, et que de l'Ichor doré coulait de la pointe de son poignard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur nous, et un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Toujours en vie à ce que je vois ? ( son sourire s'élargit ) Bien, très bien. On va donc pouvoir commencer à s'amuser.

Puis son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme en robe grecque. Gaïa perdit brusquement son sourire.

- Calypso.

Ses doigts effleurèrent distraitement la lame de son poignard, comme si elle se remémorait un ancien souvenir.

- Ça ne t'as donc pas suffit de trahir les dieux ? Il a aussi fallu que tu trahisses ta propre famille ?

Calypso baissa la tête. Un goût amer avait envahi ma bouche.

- Alors c'était chez toi qu'il était après l'éruption du Mont Saint-Helens.

J'ai senti le visage de la magicienne se tourner vers moi.

- Il était sur ton île, _avec toi_, alors que moi, pendant ces deux semaines, je pensais qu'il était mort.

- Annabeth...

Je regardai obstinément devant moi, ne souhaitant pas voir l'expression de la fille d'Atlas.

- Je te jure que...

- Tais-toi.

Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire, mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Gaïa m'observait, se doutant bien de quoi nous parlions.

Elle se désintéressa finalement de nous, et elle et Cronos se dévisagèrent longuement, menant une conversation silencieuse. Après quelques secondes, la titanide mit le masque d'invisibilité, et elle disparu dans un nuage d'ombres. Les soldats d'argile brandirent leurs épées et les demi-dieux encore vivants firent de même.

Mais le plus impressionnant fut la transformation de Cronos.

Son corps tout entier se transforma en une boule de feu, passant à travers notre armée, se jetant directement sur les Olympiens, qui réussirent à l'arrêter au dernier moment. Des fragments de ma vision me revinrent en tête.

Je revis Apollon fonçant droit sur les Chasseresses, dans une boule de feu qui n'était d'autre que le soleil.

J'écarquillai les yeux, réalisant enfin.

Les paroles de ma mère prenaient à présent tous leurs sens.

Le pouvoir de l'Ophitauros, ce qui pouvait battre les douze dieux Olympiens, c'était les dieux eux-même. Cronos était un concentré de ses propres pouvoirs, de ceux de Percy, et de ceux de tous les Olympiens réunis.

Il était presque devenu invincible et son seul point faible, au creux de son dos.

Les dieux se battaient contre le Seigneur des Titans, et je vis les autres sang-mêlés de la prophétie accourir pour les aider. Je voulus les rejoindre, mais je me stoppai dans mon propre élan, me souvenant d'une chose.

Je me retournai vers Calypso, l'observant ; j'avais beau la détester en ce moment-même, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule ici, au milieu d'une guerre, blessée et dans l'incapacité de se battre.

La solution passa juste au-dessus de moi, dans une volée de sabots et de cheveux roux.

- Rachel ! Blackjack !

Presque aussitôt, le pégase ailé atterrit avec légèreté sur le sol carrelé du Parthénon, et Rachel sauta directement à terre. Je lui expliquai très rapidement la situation, et elle se tourna ensuite vers Calypso, la regardant – contrairement à moi – sans aucune haine. Alors qu'elles étaient à présent toutes les deux sur le dos du pégase, prête à partir, Calypso me lança le stylo-bille :

- Tu sauras mieux l'utiliser que moi.

La magicienne me jeta un regard lourd de sens, avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Je rangeai Turbulence dans ma poche, ne perdant plus une seule seconde pour me joindre à la bataille. J'arrivai au niveau des six sang-mêlés, me mélangeant naturellement parmi eux.

Nous nous battions tous avec acharnement, attaquant le Seigneur des Titans de tous les côtés, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Et pourtant, même avec l'aide des douze dieux Olympiens et toute notre rage, nous avions du mal à résister à Cronos.

De plus, je réalisai que nous manquions tous d'entraînement ; Piper et Léo n'étaient arrivés qu'il y a que quelques mois à la colonie, et ils manquaient d'expérience, malgré leurs puissants pouvoirs. Jason avait la chance d'être le fils de Zeus, mais il avait été perturbé par sa perte de mémoire et la rencontre avec sa soeur, Thalia. Quant à Hazel et Frank, qui ne déméritaient pas plus que les autres, ils avaient une certaine façon de se battre propre aux romains, ce qui ne rendait parfois pas toujours facile l'association avec les grecs lors d'un combat.

Et il avait bien-sûr moi, qui avait été pendant trop longtemps obnubilée par mes sentiments et la disparition de Percy, en oubliant l'essentiel, celui de devoir combattre pour ma propre survie.

Mais nous n'étions pas les seuls fautifs dans l'histoire. Les dieux aussi avaient leur part de responsabilité, en croyant que la menace de la mère Nature n'était pas assez forte. Ils avaient ainsi baissé leur garde, laissant l'Ophitauros dans les mains de l'ennemi. Ou tout simplement l'avaient-ils ignorée, pensant que leurs enfants, comme pour la première guerre, pourraient se débrouiller seuls.

Et Cronos plus fort que jamais.

Il semblait presque s'amuser avec nous, déchaînant les pouvoirs de tous les dieux un par un. A un moment, il y eut une onde de choc qui nous fit plaquer au sol, et qui aurait probablement pu nous griller si Zeus n'avait pas été là.

Les attaques que nous lancions au Seigneur des Titans ne le touchaient pas, sois parce qu'il les esquivait, sois parce qu'il était protégé par son invulnérabilité.

Puis Cronos commença à se lasser de ce petit jeu, voulant en finir.

D'un coup, le temps se mit à ralentir, et nos mouvements se firent de plus en plus lents. Les dieux et demi-dieux étaient maintenant au même niveau, luttant encore et toujours pour pouvoir enfin porter le coup fatal au Titan.

Nous encerclions Cronos de tous les côtés, mais il n'y avait pas un signe de crainte chez lui. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargissait d'instant en instant, sachant parfaitement que nous étions entièrement sous son contrôle, et il se réjouissait de voir que nous essayons à tout prix de l'atteindre sans succès.

Je voyais, juste en face de moi, le dos de Cronos. Mes yeux fixaient le bas de son échine, protégée par son armure dorée, mais la mince épaisseur de celle-ci permettait à une lame relativement pointue de la traverser.

Soudain, je remarquai Athéna et Artémis s'échanger un regard. Alors la déesse de la chasse, sans que je sache comment, réussit à briser la magie du Titan, et prenant tout le monde au dépourvu, elle sortit une flèche de son carquois et arma son arc, visant Cronos.

La flèche siffla dans l'air, et elle rebondit finalement contre le torse du Seigneur des Titans.

La surprise de Cronos suffit à nous délivrer de notre engourdissement, et dans un ultime effort, je balançai mon corps en avant, courant le plus rapidement possible vers ma cible.

Je gardai toute mon attention concentrée sur un point, oubliant l'environnement autour de moi. Ma main serra mon poignard, celui qui, il y a un an, avait abattu Luke.

Une seule chose à faire. Un seul geste est tout été fini.

_« - Ça fait longtemps que j'attends une quête, Cervelles d'Algues. Athéna n'est pas une fan de Poséidon, mais si tu es appelé à sauver le monde, je suis la personne la mieux placée pour t'empêcher de foirer._

_- Si c'est toi qui le dis. Je suposse que tu as un plan, Puits de Sagessse ? »_

Je voyais le bout du tunnel. Encore quelques mètres.

_« - Alors si les dieux se battent, est-ce que les choses vont s'organiser comme au moment de la guerre de Troie ? Est-ce que ce sera Athéna contre Poséidon ? _

_- Je ne sais pas ce que maman fera. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me battrai à tes côtés._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu es mon ami, Cervelles d'Algues. Tu as d'autres questions idiotes ? »_

Au dernier moment, Cronos sentit ma présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face.

_« - Je ne sais pas Percy. J'ai juste senti que tu étais en danger. Où... où est ton point faible ?_

_- Au creux de mon dos._

_- Où ça ? Ici ? »_

J'avais trop d'élan, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Sans que je sache comment, je me retrouvai contre l'armure dorée du Titan, mes deux bras passant de chaque côté de son buste. Ma main droite tenait toujours le poignard, qui se trouvait maintenant dans le dos de Cronos, la pointe de la lame frôlant sa colonne vertébrale.

_« - Est-ce que... tu es le vrai Percy ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Il y en a plusieurs ?_

_- Pas à ma connaissance, non. _

_- Donc tu as la réponse à ta question. »_

Je relevai la tête, rencontrant les yeux dorés du Seigneur des Titans, ressentant son immense pouvoir qui irradiait de toute sa personne. Il était encore armé, mais il resta statufié, me fixant lui aussi. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

_« Si jamais je deviens... trop dangereux... »_

Pendant quelques infimes secondes, son regard devint trouble, et je cru voir l'ombre des yeux verts de Percy. Cronos avait beau avoir pris le contrôle, Percy était encore dans ce corps. Et comme Luke, je pourrais peut-être, même si cela ne dure pas, le ramener à la raison.

_« - Annabeth, tu as besoin de lui._

_- C'est faux._

_- Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même._

_- Tu mens ! »_

J'entrouvris les lèvres, prête à lui dire toutes les choses que j'avais gardée au plus profond de moi depuis des années. Je m'en fichai que tous les dieux voient ça, je voulais juste avoir une dernière chance. J'arriverais à le ramener. Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs.

- Cervelles d'Algues...

A ce moment-là, une horrible douleur me déchira la poitrine.

Je baissai lentement les yeux, voyant une lame inconnue ressortant de mon armure, au niveau du bas ventre.

Ce n'était pas Cronos.

Un rire féminin résonna à mon oreille, et la voix caverneuse retentissait contre les parois de mon crâne.

- Estime-toi heureuse. Tu n'auras pas l'honneur de le voir mourir.

Gaïa retira son poignard d'un mouvement vif, et je m'effondrai sur le sol, mes jambes se dérobant sous moi. J'appuyai de mes deux mains sur ma blessure, pour diminuer l'écoulement de sang, mais la plaie était trop profonde.

C'est fou à quelle vitesse nous pouvons mourir.

Bientôt, les voix me parvinrent de plus en plus loin, et le décor autour de moi devint sombre. Je sentais le carrelage froid sur lequel j'étais allongée en contraste avec le sang brûlant qui coulait entre mes doigts. J'entendais mon coeur battre intensément dans ma poitrine jusqu'à chacune de mes tempes.

La dernière sensation que j'eus, avant de perdre connaissance, fut celle d'une main se glissant dans ma poche de jeans, récupérant un minuscule objet.

* * *

Mes paupières se soulevèrent lentement, et je me mis à tousser violemment recrachant du sang qui se trouvait dans ma bouche. Je restai immobile quelques secondes, une soudaine envie de vomir me prenant à la gorge.

Le malaise passé, je me redressai, m'appuyant sur mon coude. Je cherchai mon poignard des yeux, sans le trouver.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je vis deux paires de baskets devant moi. Je relevai la tête, mon regard remontant au ralenti sur le corps de la personne.

Des converses et un jeans noirs, une armure dorée ; et dans la main droite, une épée en bronze céleste longue d'au moins un mètre. La faux de Cronos jetée à terre.

En face de lui, une ennemie surpuissante, contre qui il perdrait à coup sûr, tenant l'arme qui s'était enfoncée dans mon ventre.

Les dieux et demi-dieux incapables d'empêcher son geste complètement fou.

Il l'a fait. Il s'est jeté sur elle avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Il savait qu'il perdrait.

Tout le Parthénon se mit à trembler sous le choc, et le toit du monument s'effrita par petits blocs de pierre qui créèrent une pluie de cendres. Les Olympiens se dégagèrent enfin de leur torpeur pour empêcher que le Parthénon ne s'effondre sur lui-même.

L'écroulement s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes. Un brouillard opaque remplissait toute la salle, réduisant la visibilité. Je n'arrivai pas à voir à plus de trois mètres.

Une lumière jaillit d'entre les cendres, comme un an plus tôt, sur l'Olympe.

Je me relevai entièrement, ignorant le tiraillement douloureux dans mon bas ventre.

Je courrai comme une furie vers la source de lumière. Des images se mirent à défiler dans mon esprit, comme si c'était ma vie qui s'arrêtait et non la sienne.

Je tombai à genoux à ses côtés, n'osant même pas baisser les yeux vers lui. L'envie de vomir me reprit, et les choses autour de moi recommencèrent à tourner.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à lui, et la douleur me fit plier en deux, des sanglots incontrôlables secouant mon corps tout entier.

Idiot. Stupide. Débile.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Je te hais. Tu me laisses, seule. Tu as brisé ta promesse. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, impulsif, qui ne réfléchit jamais, qui ne sait rien, qui est aveugle. Oui, tu l'es. Parce que tu n'as jamais vu tous l'amour que j'ai pour toi, espèce de Cervelles d'Algues. Tous ces moments où je mourrais d'inquiétude pour toi. Toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé la vie. Toutes les fois où tu as sauvé la mienne. Et là, c'était la fois de trop, Cervelles d'Algues. Mais toi et ton défaut fatal stupide, vous vous êtes jeté dans la gueule du loup. Et je te hais pour ça.

Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi es-tu l'enfant de l'un des Trois Grands ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un demi-dieu ?

Si seulement nous avions été des ados tout à fait normal. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que nous nous ne serions peut-être jamais rencontré, mais au moins tu serais toujours là. Avec moi. Ensemble.

Nous n'aurions pas eu tous ces problèmes. A devoir surmonter toutes ces épreuves. Mais toi et moi, on ne sera jamais normal. On sera toujours en danger, jusqu'à la fin de notre courte vie : parce que nous sommes nés pour ça.

Tel est notre destin.

Mais c'est sûrement moi la plus stupide de nous deux.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Turbulence, que tu tenais toujours entre tes doigts. Je l'a dégageai lentement, soulevant l'épée, la lame contre ma poitrine. On va plonger tous les deux.

Attends-moi, Percy.

J'arrive.

* * *

Pas un souffle de vent, pas une personne flânant dans les rues en cette soirée d'été. Le ciel était noir, avec des dégradés orangé, sans nuage. Les bâtiments semblaient venir d'une autre époque, des maisons des années cinquante cohabitant avec des bâtisses romaines. Des sphères de lumières flottaient çà et là, éclairant l'obscurité.

Une silhouette se détachait de l'obscurité, son visage caché dans l'ombre.

Une voix grave brisa le silence.

- Je t'attendais, Jackson.

La personne eut un sourire, tordant la cicatrice partant de son oeil droit et descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

- Luke.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient, fixant ceux émeraudes de son meilleur ennemi.

- Bienvenue en Enfers, Percy.

* * *

**Désolé, c'est le retour des fins sadiques... x)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que maintenant vous vous poser plein de questions sur la suite ! **

**Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté une chanson de Taylor Swift. **

**Et merci pour vos gentils reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 20 ! **

**Bonnes vacances ! **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Et...**

**Voici le chapitre 20 de ma fiction sur Percy Jackson !**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, chers lecteurs, et que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce chapitre ! **

**Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais c'est surtout un chapitre où il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, donc...**

**Enfin, je vais vous laissez juger par vous même !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Vivre à en Crever

_POV Annabeth_

- Je pense que tu devais le savoir, Annabeth, en tombant amoureuse d'une personne telle que lui. Tu avais très peu de chance d'espérer le sauver. C'était son destin, les Parques l'avaient prédit, et saches qu'il a fait le bon choix. Il nous a tous sauvés, encore une fois. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit le fils de Poséidon...

Athéna se retourna vers moi, inspirant profondément, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire avait dû mal à sortir de sa bouche.

- C'était quelqu'un de bien.

Je levai lentement la tête vers elle, cherchant à déchiffrer l'expression de ma mère, mais celle-ci restait parfaitement impassible, ses yeux regardant droit dans les miens. Un rire amer résonna, et Athéna se recula de quelques pas, se rendant compte qu'il venait de moi.

- Si je comprends bien, je me suis ratée.

Je fermai les paupières, les larmes commençant à monter.

- Pathétique. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Je ne suis même pas capable de m'enfoncer une épée en pleine poitrine pour me tuer sans rater le cœur. Même mes tentatives de suicide sont nulles.

Je me relevai lentement, m'asseyant sur le bord du lit, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui recommençait à chaque fois que du sang affluait dans mes veines. J'observai la pièce autour de moi, alors qu'Athéna était immobile, dos à la baie vitrée, où les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Ma mère, qui était manifestement plongée dans ses pensées, sursauta légèrement.

- A l'infirmerie de la colonie des Sang-mêlés.

Je dévisageai Athéna.

- Mais comment...

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la déesse de la Sagesse.

- Après notre victoire sur Gaïa, nous avons décidés de la reconstruire à l'identique, en effectuant même quelques améliorations, en veillant à ce que tous les demi-dieux retrouvent leurs bungalows et leurs affaires personnelles, comme si la colonie n'avait jamais été détruite.

J'hochai la tête d'assentiment, et je me mis entièrement debout, sur mes deux jambes flageolantes. Je m'appuyai au mur à côté de moi, tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie, ma main sur ma poitrine.

Ma mère ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

- Annabeth, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais...

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, me regardant continuer d'avancer vers l'extérieur.

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, je serais là.

Je m'arrêtai, le visage baissé vers le sol.

- Maman, s'il te plaît...

Athéna ne répondit pas, s'avouant finalement vaincue. Mais alors que j'arrivais enfin sur la terrasse je l'entendis répliquer de l'intérieur.

- Son père est avec lui, au sous-sol. La cérémonie où l'on brûlera son linceul aura lieu dans une semaine. Tu ne pourras pas le revoir après.

Je sentis une vive lumière derrière moi. Athéna avait disparue.

C'est donc seule que je me suis dirigée vers mon bungalow, avec l'aube se levant devant moi, le soleil émergeant de derrière le pin de Thalia.

Je poussai doucement la porte de la cabine, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement. Les Athéna dormaient encore, et la douleur à la poitrine s'intensifia brusquement quand je remarquai que certains lits étaient vides.

Le plus discrètement possible, j'atteignis mon lit et je me glissai sous les couvertures. Presque aussitôt après avoir posé ma tête sur l'oreiller, je fus happée dans un rêve.

* * *

« - Annabeth !

- Chut !

J'ai plaquée ma main invisible sur la bouche de Percy et l'ai entraîné derrière un chaudron de bronze.

- Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

Il s'est retourné vers moi et a arraché ma casquette des Yankees, me dévoilant au grand jour.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Percy ? me suis-je exclamée.

Cervelles d'Algues a jeté deux ou trois regards autour de lui, un peu paniqué.

- On va avoir de la compagnie !

En quelques secondes, il m'a expliqué qu'il s'était caché dans un chariot rempli de ferrailles, et avait atterrit au beau milieu d'un cours d'orientation pour monstres mi-chien, mi-otarie. J'écarquillai les yeux, voyant clairement à quelle créature il faisait allusion.

- C'est donc ça ! Ce sont des telchines. J'aurais dû deviner. Et ils fabriquent... Tiens, regarde.

J'ai levée la tête au-dessus du bord du chaudron, imitée par Percy. Au centre de la plate-forme se tenaient quatre démons marins, mesurant largement plus de deux mètres de hauteur. Chacun leur tour, ils se relayaient pour frapper à l'aide d'un marteau un long morceau de métal noir, plongé dans les flammes.

- La lame est presque terminée, a dit celui qui tenait le métal incandescent. Encore un bain de refroidissement dans du sang pour fusionner les métaux, et c'est bon.

- Elle sera encore plus tranchante qu'avant, ajouta son voisin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'a demandé à l'oreille Percy. J'ai secoué la tête.

Ils parlent tout le temps de fusionner des métaux. Je me demande...

- Ils ont fait allusion à la plus grande arme des Titans. Et...

Percy s'est interrompu quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vide.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient fabriqué le trident de mon père.

- Les telchines ont trahi les dieux, lui ai-je expliqué. Ils faisaient de la magie noire. Je ne sais pas quoi au juste, mais Zeus les a exilés au Tartare.

- Avec Cronos.

- Oui, ai-je répondu. Il faut qu'on s'en aille en vitesse.

A peine avais-je prononcé ses paroles, qu'une porte derrière nous vola en éclats, et une vingtaine de telchines se sont bousculés à l'extérieur. Je restai immobile, mon esprit réfléchissant à mille à l'heure, et je n'avais pas encore trouvé de plan pour nous échapper que Percy me prit de court.

- Remets ta casquette, a-t-il dit en se tournant vers moi. Sors d'ici !

- Quoi ? ai-je crié en secouant la tête. Pas question ! Je ne te laisse pas seul.

Un sourire naquît sur son visage, alors qu'une lueur étrange passait dans ses yeux verts.

- J'ai un plan. Je vais les distraire. Tu peux te servir de l'araignée en métal, peut-être qu'elle te reconduira chez Héphaïtos. Il faut le prévenir de ce qui se passe.

- Mais tu vas te faire tuer !

- Mais non, ça ira. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard, sentant très bien que la seconde d'après, je céderais face à lui. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, son expression me suppliant presque de partir aussi vite que possible. Je le maudis intérieurement ; il n'avait pas de plan, je le savais.

Mais alors que nous étions tous les deux face à face, une force invisible me fit avancer la tête vers Percy, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de reculer ou de comprendre mon geste, je l'embrassais.

Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de secondes.

- Fais attention à toi, Cervelle d'Algues.

J'ai remis rapidement ma casquette, et je me suis retournée, courant vers l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Je n'ai compris mon geste que plus tard, quand une fois arrivée dans le tunnel du labyrinthe, une secousse m'a faite tombée au sol. De l'eau déferla dans le couloir, et je dus courir le plus vite possible pour échapper au torrent qui dévastait tout sur son passage.

Je ne me souviens plus comment, mais j'ai réussis à rejoindre la colonie. Et quand j'ai regardé une dernière fois la feinte entre les rochers, j'ai enfin réalisé.

Percy était mort.

Et je lui avais dit adieu. »

* * *

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, les cheveux plaqués sur ma figure en sueurs.

J'ai mis quelques secondes à retrouver mes esprits et un rythme cardiaque normal. Le dortoir des Athéna était encore plongé dans la pénombre, mais j'étais de nouveau seule. Ma couverture se trouvait sur le sol ; j'avais dû avoir un sommeil agité pendant la nuit, ce qui était assez normal vu le nombre de rêves qui c'étaient enchaîné cette nuit.

D'un mouvement souple, je descendis du lit, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Évitant soigneusement de voir mon reflet dans un miroir, je fis une simple douche rapide, m'habillai et m'attachai les cheveux.

Je partis du bungalow, le soleil haut dans le ciel à présent.

J'errai dans la colonie, sans but précis, et je remarquai que la plupart des gens m'évitaient ; j'avais donc une tête si horrible que ça ?

Je décidai finalement de les ignorer, m'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ne rencontrant toujours pas de monstres assez grands et assez forts pour me défouler, je continuai d'avancer encore plus loin. J'avais la chance de connaître ses bois par cœur et tous les endroits où un monstre quelconque aurait pu s'installer pour se protéger des demi-dieux en mal de combats sérieux comme moi.

Après en avoir remis plusieurs au Tartare, je rebroussai chemin, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir.

C'était feu de camp ce soir. Une lumière venait de l'amphithéâtre, seule source lumineuse avec les étoiles et la lune. Je ne me dirigeai pas vers le grand bâtiment aux gradins, déambulant lentement, le visage baissé vers le sol.

Je passai de la pelouse verte au sable mouillé. Je levai les yeux, l'immensité sombre de l'océan face à moi.

J'enlevai mes chaussures, les posant négligemment sur le sol, et je fis un pas en avant, puis deux.

L'eau vint frôler le bout de mes pieds. Je m'approchai encore un peu plus, mon esprit comme embrumé par des dizaines de souvenirs qui revenaient tous en même temps.

Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson, mes jambes s'engourdirent, comme entourée d'un halo glacé. D'ici, on pouvait voir la ville de New York, brillant de tous ses feux.

Je n'étais plus à la colonie des sang-mêlés, j'étais là-bas, dans les rues animées de la grosse pomme, flânant inconsciemment entre les passants, toujours pressés. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, je ne faisais pas attention à eux ; une personne normale entourée de gens normaux. Pas de monstre. Pas de dieux. Pas de douleur.

- Annabeth !

Je me retournai, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus lentement, en voyant celle qui me faisait face.

Thalia me fixait avec des yeux horrifiés, comme si elle avait devant-elle la pire chose au monde. Je réalisai alors que j'avais de l'eau jusqu'au bassin, et que j'étais tremblante à cause de la froideur de l'océan en ce début d'automne. Je revins brusquement à la réalité, la fille de Zeus me dévisageant de haut en bas, une expression qui m'étais encore inconnue sur son visage.

- Sors de l'eau, Annabeth. _Tout de suite._

Sa voix était dure, puis voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle se fit de plus en plus suppliante. Je pouvais sentir la peur autour d'elle, émanant de chaque pores de sa peau.

- S'il te plaît Annabeth, reviens vers la rive.

Je restai impassible, assistant à la scène comme si je n'en faisais pas partie, en simple spectatrice. Thalia me regardait toujours, et d'un seul coup, elle se jeta presque dans l'eau, courant dans ma direction. Elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur, me tendant la main.

Et ma réaction m'étonna encore plus.

J'avais envie d'arrêter de respirer.

Je n'avais jamais vécu ça avant. Ce sentiment de vide. Cette impression de flottement. J'avais un gouffre au fond de moi, depuis plusieurs années sûrement, mais là, c'était trop. Trop de choses en même temps. Tout c'était enchaîné si vite, sa disparition, sa transformation en Cronos, sa mort. Une faille s'est ouverte à ce moment-là. J'avais perdu déjà tellement de personnes qui comptait pour moi, mais lui, je savais qu'il était plus fort. J'ai cru naïvement que une fois la guerre terminée, je trouverais une solution. Je croyais qu'à nous deux, on serais plus forts qu'un Titan plus puissant que Zeus lui-même.

C'est de ma faute. Depuis le début. Pour la mort de Luke, pour sa mort. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écouté, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué comme il me l'avait demandé ?

Stupide Annabeth qui pense qu'elle peut arriver à tout faire toute seule.

- Thalia.

La fille de Zeus plongea ses yeux dans les miens, comprenant aussitôt. Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- On va retourner à ton bungalow, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Dormir pour oublier ; c'était la meilleure solution.

* * *

Thalia s'est révélée être une véritable amie les jours suivants.

Ne me lâchant pas d'une semelle, m'exaspérant parfois, mais me permettant surtout de penser à autre chose.

Elle avait décidé que m'éloigner de la colonie pendant quelques temps ne serait que bénéfique. Elle était donc arrivée le lendemain matin dans mon bungalow, alors que je dormais encore. Et c'est d'une voix autoritaire que la fille de Zeus avait déclaré :

- Allez Annabeth, prépare ta valise ! Je veux que tu sois prête dans cinq minutes maximum. Je t'attends dans la voiture.

J'avais essayé en vain de protester, mais elle m'avait répondu avec une phrase du genre _« Hors de question que je te laisse moisir dans ton coin. » _

Je me suis donc retrouvée à descendre à toute vitesse du haut de la colline, avec le dragon Peleus qui ronflait derrière moi.

Une voiture blanche était garée sur le bord de la route, avec un coffre tout juste assez grand pour y mettre mon sac rempli à ras-bord. Une fois débarrassé de celui-ci, je passai devant, ouvrant la portière qui menait à la banquette arrière. Et je restai littéralement bouche ouverte en voyant celle qui conduisait, à côté de Thalia qui était sur le siège passager.

- Rachel !

L'Oracle m'a souri malicieusement, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous avons roulé pendant presque une heure, nous éloignant de Long Island et de New York. Nous avons atterri en pleine campagne, isolées du monde.

Les parents de Rachel possédaient une petite maison secondaire, au milieu des prairies, où l'on allait pouvoir loger pendant plusieurs jours, seulement toutes les trois.

J'ai découvert les soirées entre filles, sans les adultes pour te rappeler à l'ordre, regardant des films tous plus guimauves que les autres, se goinfrant de pop-corn et bonbons jusqu'à en avoir mal à l'estomac, riant et discutant pour un rien, se battant comme des gamines, veillant jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, nous confiant tous nos secrets, même les plus ridicules, créant de nouvelles crises de rire.

Pendant la journée, quand nous pouvions encore tenir debout malgré le manque de sommeil, nous fassions de grandes balades dans la brousse américaine, suivant les sentiers de poussières.

Cette parenthèse où j'étais redevenue une simple adolescente insouciante dura trois jours.

Le retour à la réalité ouvrit la fenêtre en pleine nuit, se jetant à l'intérieur de notre chambre, alors que nous avions enfin réussit à nous endormir.

Thalia et moi nous nous réveillâmes aussitôt, mais Rachel, ne s'étant rendu compte de rien et n'ayant pas nos réflexes de demi-dieux, continua de rêver sous la couette.

Je me relevai d'un bond, alors que la fille de Zeus cherchait l'interrupteur dans la pénombre. Bientôt, la lumière envahit toute la pièce, et j'immobilisai l'intrus, la lame de mon poignard sous sa gorge. L'inconnu eut un gémissement apeuré, achevant de réveiller la jeune Oracle.

- Lâche-moi Annabeth !

L'intrus se dégagea de mon emprise, sortant lui aussi son arme, une dague noire en glace Stygienne.

Il eut un silence pesant, alors que Nico Di Angelo reprenait son sang-froid, pointant toujours son poignard vers moi. C'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes qu'il rangeai son arme, et je décidai de faire de même.

Rachel brisa le calme ambiant qui régnait dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Nico ? Il se passe quelque chose à la colonie ?

Le fils d'Hadès me dévisagea longuement.

- C'est Percy, a-t-il déclaré d'une voix blanche.

Tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi, attendant ma réaction. Nico inspira profondément, les mots semblant avoir de la difficulté à sortir de sa gorge.

- J'ai senti une sorte d'agitation venant des Enfers, et je pensais que ce n'était pas très important mais... Luke, enfin son fantôme, est venu me voir à la colonie la nuit dernière.

Il fit une pause, remarquant que nous étions tous suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Et il m'a dit qu'ils avaient réussi, que Percy était en train de revenir.

- Revenir ?

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle, mais ils l'avaient tous entendu. Avant qu'il n'ai pu rajouter quoi que se soit, je grimpai sur le rebord de la fenêtre, déjà en partie à l'extérieur.

- Il faut qu'on retourne à la colonie.

* * *

Rachel tourna violemment le volant, et la voiture effectua un dérapage parfait, se garant parallèlement à la route. Le moteur était encore allumé quand je sortis d'un bond de la voiture, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer la portière derrière moi, commençant à grimper la colline menant au pin de Thalia.

Il faisait encore nuit quand j'arrivai au sommet, la colonie entièrement plongée dans les ténèbres. Mon esprit fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, et je me souvenu des paroles de ma mère.

_« Son père est avec lui, au sous-sol. » _

Le sous-sol de la Grande Maison.

Je dévalai à toute vitesse, manquant plusieurs fois de m'étaler lamentablement dans l'herbe. J'entendais les autres me suivre, essayant vainement de me rattraper, mais je courrais trop vite. Je traversai l'allée centrale au milieu des bungalows, et la Grande Maison apparut enfin dans mon champ de vision, seul le salon où se réunissaient parfois Chiron et Dionysos était éclairé par une faible lumière.

Dionysos faillit lâcher sa canette de coca-light quand il me vit débouler dans l'entrée, essoufflée, mes yeux partant dans toutes les directions, cherchant désespérément la porte menant à la cave.

Arrivée devant celle-ci, je marquai une courte pause, une appréhension s'emparant soudainement de moi, et je m'immobilisai, incapable d'ouvrir cette porte.

Et je n'eus pas à le faire, car la clenche s'abaissa seule, et la porte claqua violemment contre le mur.

Je me figeai, alors que derrière moi, Dionysos était à moitié en train de s'étouffer en avalant une autre gorgé de coca.

- Peter Johnson ?

Percy ne prêta aucune attention au dieu, se trouvant actuellement dans le même état de choc que moi.

Et la chose qui suivit m'étonna moi-même ; ma main, mue par sa propre volonté se leva et fit un rapide mouvement circulaire, sifflant dans l'air, avant d'atterrir sur le visage du fils de Poséidon en face de moi.

Percy se raccrocha au battant de la porte, la gifle qu'il venait de prendre l'ayant surpris autant que moi.

Je commençai à perdre mon sang-froid, une foule de sentiments troubillonnant dans ma tête, alors que je tremblai, les poings serrés, les larmes inondant mon visage.

- Espèce... espèce de...

Le fils de Poséidon, remis du choc, tourna son visage vers moi, une main sur sa joue devenue rouge écarlate.

- Je ne pensais pas que ma mort te bouleverserais, mais delà à ce que tu sois folle de rage à l'idée de me voir revenir à la vie... déclara-t-il, semblant réellement peiné.

Je secouai la tête, hurlant presque.

- Idiot !

Sans qu'il ai le temps de protester ou de dire une autre phrase débile, je l'agrippai par son t-shirt, me raccrochant à lui comme une naufragée.

Il passait enfin ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant lui aussi, et il murmura pour lui-même, voyant que je pleurais de plus belle :

- Je vais être trempé.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur lui, prête à l'étouffer s'il le fallait.

- Tais-toi Cervelles d'Algues !

* * *

******J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**********Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté une chanson de Justin Timberlake.**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 21 !**

**Bonnes vacances ! ( encore ! )**


	21. Note

**Hello chers lecteurs ! :D**

**Et non, ce n'est pas -encore- un nouveau chapitre. Juste un petit message à votre attention car ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas posté de suite au dernier chapitre, et que peut-être, pour certains, vous vous demandiez si j'étais encore vivante. **

**Donc oui, je suis actuellement en vacances, et je vais recommencer à essayer de poster des chapitres plus régulièrement, les cours étant fini. **

**Pour l'instant, j'ai écrit le début du chapitre 21 de ma fiction « Les yeux verts », et quand j'aurais fini celui-là, je ferais le chapitre 3 de « Safe and Sound ». Je posterais les deux en même temps, donc il va falloir que vous attendiez un petit peu... mais je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce soit rapidement.**

**Et je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos petits reviews, surtout pour ma première fiction car je suis maintenant presque à 100 ( ce qui je croyais était quasi impossible ) et que c'est grâce à vous que cette fiction continue aujourd'hui, car je l'avoue, j'aurais sûrement pas tenu très longtemps sans aucun lecteur. Bref, je vous KIFFE GRAVE ! :)**

**Allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! **

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**


End file.
